The lands of Spades and Stars
by Nexanda
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was born as Queen into the Kingdom Of Spades, With no King, the kingdom is doomed with misfortune and misery, But when a Prince of Stars is introduced to him, will his cold heart finally warm up? Full Summary inside, Cardverse!
1. Chapter 1, The Meeting

AN: Well another long chapter story! Be sure to review on your thoughts, It would really help a lot! Another chapter should be coming within the next week! Can't wait to hear from you all! And I promise! It will become a M rated later in the Story line!

I know there will be bound to be loads of mistakes as this was written by humans xDD

Edit: 23/4/2010 - Due to Anon I have takening into consideration c: UK/US Until Chapter 9 And it's US/UK Onwards.

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Arthur Kirkland was born to the name of the Queen in the Kingdom of Spades. With no born King to hold the proper title, the queen stepped in, hiding all identity of the story tale Queen, to be king and rule the Kingdom. Magic encircles the kingdom of spades, brining happiness yet misfortune to it's citizens while thay struggle under the rule of one 'Wrong born' king. But when a Prince of Stars is introduced to him shall the Kingdom still be doomed? Or will Arthur's cold heart finally warm up?<p>

* * *

><p>"We have a visitor." Forest green eyes glance up from his book, quite uninterested before glancing back down to continue reading. "We have visitors every day." He responded shortly, a bit perturbed that his reading had been interrupted for such a thing. Suddenly the King's book was taken away and snapped shut. His view focused on the Lord Alasdair, who was staring at him rather coldly.<p>

"Be on your best behaviour, _Your Majesty_. This guest is an important soon to be King. We need him in out good graces." Frowning thinly, Arthur yanked his book back and flipped it open again.

"Aye.. I will be a good little pawn for this game."

"Good I'll send him here."

"Not in here!" Not his sanctuary, his library, but the man had already left to inform their visitor. The King slumped back in his chair with his book and grumbled.

Alfred frowned as he arrived, the King wasn't there to greet him and the place was filled with luxurious items. _I can see we will get along swimmingly. _Alfred thought sarcastically. Although his first impressions weren't good to start with he will hope by the end of this trip, everything will be sorted and he would have a grand ally. He noticed his own advisor walking off to greet the other and Alfred smiled a grand fake smile. After all he had many years of practicing it.

"Good Afternoon, Prince. Our King is in _his_ Library, may I show you where that is?" The male greeted with a bow.

Alfred bows back in respect and shook his head. "I would rather meet him out here, the way you said that it was his Library, felt like that is his own space and I would rather not intrude" He stated kindly.

Short greetings between advisers, then Alasdair nodded his head curtly. "That would sit well with the King, I shall inform him that your meeting shall take place in the audience hall instead." The Prince's politeness was a win for the Lord, he called over a stand by guard, requesting their guests be escorted to the hall spoken of. "He should be shortly, but until then, please wait there." The red haired man bowed his head, hand over his chest much like he would do to his own King before turning to seek out his own King.

The guard informed them that they would be going around the grand stair case to the luxurious room behind them. Large wooden doors with golden knobs lead way into the room, wide and vast with many windows matching the grand doors. A large hanging crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling above, shedding light upon the velvet chairs and blue rugs across the marble floor. An alter stood in the centre, against the wall with long blue curtains, tied back with golden coloured sashes and of course the grand chair, golden trimmed with blue velvet cushions where the King sat.

Alasdair pushed the library's doors open, their King had not moved, except to take an occasion sip of tea from his cup. "You shall meet in the audience room instead. The young prince requested a different place of meeting." A thick brow quirked up, what kind of person was this _Alfred_? He pushed up from his spot, setting down his book and took long prideful strides out of his library and down to the audience hall, the guards pushing the door to open for him.

"Good day."

Alfred huffed as he began to become impatient with the King. Thankfully though he didn't have to wait ;ong anyway before Arthur finally arrived. Blond hair but Alfred was a golden colour. Venom green eyes, now that surprised the Prince, he wasn't expecting the Queen of Spades to look so… Different and interesting. Alfred noticed that Arthur would take long strides, and he could also tell they were full of pride of the position he was in which Alfred wasn't really keen on but he could look past that. Also he wasn't expecting the Queen to be male and slightly wondered how that had come about, after all queens were generally women, unless Arthur was really female and rather flat chested. He did prefer flat chested women but with the way things are going, he wasn't sure if he would impress this queen with his way of thinking.

"Good Afternoon, my Queen" He stated with a proud fake smile and knelt down to one knee, head held down and gently reached out to kiss the knuckles of the Spade's left hand. "And how are you?" He questioned before he stood up trying to show that he was the batter man without saying it.

One look at the man and Arthur was already set off. He could see something in his eyes, he just couldn't pin point it. It was like a cross between knowing he had power and knowing that he could use that power... like he was greater than the other male! No one was better than him; Arthur was quite pleased with his known position as 'King'. Pushing his shoulders back and standing back on his heels, the well dressed Arthur gazed over Alfred as he knelt and kissed his hand in what should be respect, but made this royalty feel like he was making a mockery of his title. Remembering that he was to be on his best, Arthur smiled kindly in return.

"Welcome to our Kingdom, young sir Alfred. I am feeling quite well today, I do hope your travel was easy and that our home can be of a comfort to you." He bowed his head politely but used the chance to glare at Alasdair, this man; this unknown blue eyed blonde had called him 'Queen'. It was only known among the royals in his castle of the title given to him at birth, but with no King to also hold the title, it fell that he was to stand in as king until one was found, a day that Arthur thought not to come, since he was male! Lifting his head with that same calm smile he had practiced for years as well, Arthur gestured to some chairs. "Shall we sit and converse? Oh, perhaps you are feeling tired from such a travel." He continued to stand tall, folding his hands in front of him while he stared up at the tall visitor. "Forgive me for my rudeness; it has been some time since a royal visitor has graced us with company. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I rule this land of Spades."

Alfred chuckled to himself as Arthur knew what he was trying to get across. He noticed that the male had pushed his shoulder back and stood up straight on his heels before licked his lips, slightly wondering if they would get a treaty at the end of this. Although Alfred knew they had to be on their best behaviour he couldn't help but in his eyes show a hint of excitement as they tried to make the other back down.

Alfred though chuckled again but slightly out loud at the face that he obviously knew of a special secret within the kingdom that he was able to find out on his own. "Yes the ride was quite pleasant thank you" He replied as he tried to think of other facts that people shouldn't know but do as of his own investigation. "And to sit down would be wonderful! Anywhere private we could sit?" He asked hopefully as he wanted to see what the queen was like on his own with no one else to influence him or Alfred, and no one else to impress or keep high standards too. "Do not worry about it I should have introduced myself after all I am but a mere prince after all" He stated slightly voicing his mockery of the Queen. "My name is Alfred F. Jones, Prince of the Land of Stars" He stated.

"So, where may we sit and talk in Private?" He asked once again with a proud stance.

Everything about this man, the way he stood, talked and looked at Arthur. Even the Queen had to admit that he was of some sort of higher standing somewhere. It made him uneasy and a but put off by him. They were to make better relations with this man, to set trade treaties, share spoils of wars and to protect citizens. He couldn't back down, it was unheard of, he had to keep his standing as 'king' currently. It was only made harder when Alfred began to laugh, was it about his birthright as a queen? Was it that funny to be male, then again, among the four main Kingdoms (Hearts, Spades, Clubs and Diamond) he was the second male to be set as queen. It was under certain circumstances that they had both happened. Mothers whom had bore only a male child to the thrones of name.

"Somewhere private…" He glanced to his adviser, whom nodded in the positive. Wonderful, now he had to deal with this obviously pompous man all by himself. Wasn't it bad enough that just introducing himself and he's practically calling out the queen with just his words! This guy really saw himself as higher than Arthur! "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear prince." He said rather calmly, but with a hint of ice in his voice. Arthur bowed his head to him then straightened up, narrowing his eyes to show his dominance. "Yes, Prince Alfred of Stars. I can lead you to a private room, please forgive us if it is rather small." Arthur nodded to Alasdair who walked to the doors of the room, pulling them to open. "If you'll follow me, please." He said calmly, turning on his heel, proceeding to walk first only to prove the point that he _was_ of higher standing.

The room they sought out was only across from the audience hall. It was cosy. A fire place, large window with long draperies, a couch, two comfortable chairs and the walls were littered with books. "Please relax here." Arthur waves off his adviser, Alasdair, who took Alfred's own adviser to tour the castle.

Alfred grinned on the inside as they were allowed to speak privately. In truth Alfred wasn't really all high and mighty but he did like to feel like it sometimes in front of other royalties. He came from an average background after all. He took a quick look around and sighed. Again, all expensive and high quality. "Don't worry I will" he smiled and sighed as he looked out the window but when the door was shut his smile faced and he sighed. "Sorry Arthur… But I must say you are an interesting person… you're not like other royalty, you actually have a back bone" He chuckled but complemented Arthur on that fact.

The formalities dropped, Arthur felt a bit relieved that he didn't have to keep up a total act with this man. He moved around the room, grabbing a book before setting on the couch by the fire place. "Interesting? I do say that the interest is to be held on you." Although he held a book, he did not read a page. Instead he shifted his green eyes over to the Prince with a light chuckle. "You are quite rounded on the ideals of royalty. That is good." He shifted in his spot a bit uncomfortably before asking what was truly bothering him.

"How do you know of the Queen title I hold?"

Alfred then stood up and started to circle Arthur wanting a full look on what he looked like and what he was reading. "Wonderful book, although it is rather sad" He stated before sitting on the arm of the chair that Arthur was sitting on before leaning in close. "I'm smarter than you think… I have people on the inside everywhere…" He purred with silk like voice. "I know you like no one else does…" He stated.

Tilting the book so he could read the title, Arthur sighed and set it beside him. He had also read it before, a tragic romance, rather a guilty pleasure of the Queen. Green eyes trail the Prince as he moved around the sat near him on the arm rest. Arthur didn't move away when he drew nearer and spoke with such a velveteen voice in his ear. It did send shivers down his spine. "What is it that you are seeking, Prince?" He spilled out the last word as if it was distasteful now. Someone who held ways of knowing all their secrets, this was dangerous.

Alfred smiled brightly as he sent shivers down the male's back which was what the reaction he wanted. He then got off and then started to massage at Arthur's shoulder in hopes to seem like a kind man he was and also to relieve some tension in the shoulders for Arthur. "What I am seeking? Not only a Queen but peace for the people of our Kingdoms…" He admitted with a nervous lick of his lips, he couldn't help it. He had information on all of the Kings and Queens of the four major lands but in honestly none took an interest in him like Arthur did. "I want to make you my Queen Arthur…

I have been waiting for a moment like this for a long time now… I have been a Prince for several years, but only just gained the power of it… and now that I have the power I have been travelling in hopes I might find a suited Queen and you have caught my eye… You are not like the others… you don't stand down to my threats… and it interests me greatly" he stated.

The touch from the other made Arthur jump and squirm just a bit. Was it really okay to relax with such a talk going on? From what this Prince was saying, it did seem like the Queen had the upper hand, he was the wanted party in this, so it was his decision right? Taking in a deep breath, Arthur leaned back into the man's arms, allowing him to massage away the tension of holding the Kingdom on his shoulders. Green eyes slowly close as Arthur rolled his head to the side while listening; this was rather interesting about how he was wanted to bring a greater good to two Kingdoms. His long eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes to stare forward. "You do... realize that I am a male Queen. If you were to, as you are suggesting, join our kingdoms in ceremony.. Don't you think that you will be looked down upon for taking on such a Queen at your side?" Sure he was of the four main Kingdoms and was well after by certain people, but only the greatest of people held the power to be the King of Spades. For some reason the way Alfred spoke and looked, it was full of power and pride, like he knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted and how he was going to get it done.

Alfred couldn't help but smile as Arthur had relaxed and accepted his invitation to let him relax for a few moments. "Yes, I know you are a male queen but I was born from the Land of Stars it's self, not the blood of royalty, I know what my people want and they want a queen that could make the king happy, they want peace and protection. I give my wealth to them because as I came from nothing… I don't want my people to suffer like I did…" He smiled at the true fact and pride swelled from within him as he knew he was making other lives better. "You might find it hard to believe but I do not care… for I know what I am doing is right, and although I might not be as rich or have such grand items as many other people, I have one thing that many do not have… I have my people's support, and I know that they will help me in whatever way I need it"

Once those words left Alfred's lips, which he was born of the land it's self, Arthur's eyes widened. It was a rare occurrence and the ones to represent their kingdoms in such ways are blessed with powers of the heavens to rule. Swallowing thickly, the Queen slowly pulled away from this man and turned his head to look up at him. "You are… willing to connect your life with someone else's for the sake of your people?" The idea seemed to awe him. It was no surprise since whenever royalty used to visit the Spade's, they would be after the wealth, power and knowledge of the land, thinking none about the citizens within his walls. The fact that Arthur and Alfred were on in the same, able to feel and understand the needs and want of their people, to flourish as their own Kingdoms did… somehow it made something click in the Queen's mind. He pushed away again, standing up from the sofa and walked proudly around to face the Prince. After a moment of him staring down the man, to see any hint of a lie, all he could find was the ability to hold great power and to become of a great King. His green eyes slid closed as he dropped to one knee, right hand over his chest and heart, and the left holding out to Alfred.

"It would be of a great honour to accept your offer." He did not see this as a loss, no it was a great win for them both. "My land is cursed under my solo rule. I fear of great tragedy to befall my people if I am to continue as I am." Slowly his eyes opened again, his fierce green eyes stared up at Alfred. "I shall become your Queen."

Alfred smiled brightly as Alfred was obviously surprised to hear that he had taken the throne as he wasn't born of royalty but within the land of Stars, things work differently, if there was no son or daughter to take the throne then the people elect a king they wanted Alfred but the advisor stood in until Alfred became old enough. Alfred though simply nodded and kept quiet that he might in fact love Arthur. If he was to admit that then Arthur could use him to his advantage for that but he too was willing to do it for their people, he hated wealth after all. Alfred carefully watched the Queen's actions and rather intrigued by the fact he had dropped to one knee and holding out his hand. Alfred smiled brightly at this fact, things couldn't have gotten along any better than he had planned.

Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes directly as he pulled out a sapphire and emerald ring. He stood up and took Arthur's left hand and slipped the ring on the allotted finger before kissing the ring then the knuckle. "Thank you Arthur, you've made me a happy man and my people will be please too when I shall return" He stated before he gestured for Arthur to stand up and hoped for a hug too.

The idea of marriage without love scared him some. Arthur's fingers clenched at his chest while he knelt there, a million things running through his mind. Was this the right thing? Will his people understand and accept? Would he have to lie..? His heart was off racing with fear. This was for his people, his kingdom. Arthur would hold a brave face, but he would never be looked down upon, this was a grand step, one that he was always told that he would have to take, to bow down in front of the rightful King. When he was younger he was told that when the heir showed, he would know fully. For some strange reason, Arthur was convinced that the power and pride this man stood with, he could move mountains with a single word, he must have been it. His hand trembled a bit when their eyes locked and Alfred stepped forward with a ring, a beautiful one in fact. It seemed like he was expecting one way or another for the Queen to accept his offer on this first visit.

Once placed on, Arthur looked away immediately and pulled his hand back. Slowly he stood up and glanced up at what was now his privately married partner. Marvellous brows furrowed but he did not move closer to the man, nor move away. "My Kingdom knows not of this. I have to inform my adviser right away so that we can prepare for… joining and to crown you." He said quietly before clearing his throat. Arthur didn't quite know what to do from that point, but he was not about to allow this man to have poser over him. This was an important feat, yes, but somewhat of a sacrifice, so that his people can be freed from his cursed single ruling. His green eyes glance down at the ring before suddenly feeling embarrassed, what just happened, did he really go through with that?

Alfred hopes that not only his people but Arthur's people will also accept his as the new king. He wasn't looking for the wealth but he was slightly concerned that he wouldn't have as much freedom as he does now. Alfred knew he did have a infatuation with the queen but he wasn't sure if he loved his but he did hope that Arthur might come to love him in the future. Although Alfred wished that Arthur wouldn't tremble so much, was marriage going to worry him that much?

Alfred sighed as Arthur didn't take his invitation for the hug, shaking his head. He let go of Arthur's hand before sighing. "Would it be too much to wish that we will wait for a small time before we confirm this? I mean, I would like to make sure this is right… and that you're happy with this" He smiled as he found that he became rather embarrassed. "A-All so, we will be equals in this… if we got married of course…" He added as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know why things just felt so much more awkward at that moment. He leaned over to Arthur and leaned down to tilt Arthur's eyes up to look at him. "You do have such beautiful eyes Arthur… I do hope you will come to love me like I know I will to you…" He muttered.

Why was he getting embarrassed like this, he was no girl. Arthur kept a stern look on his face while looking away, although his pinkish cheeks and ears gave away his embarrassment. Now he was thinking about how they were supposed to tell what had happened, to their advisers, to their Kingdoms— Kingdom.. Arthur swallowed thickly, hearing Alfred speak again. Yes, waiting some time would be a good thing. Arthur needed to confirm that his suspicion was correct and he also wanted to learn about this man and the land of Stars. Not many reports came from them, or if they did he just didn't pay any attention since it was not of the four major. He cleared his throat slightly and nodded. "Yes, waiting sometime would be… appreciated and appropriate." Damn, his voice came out softer than he was trying, he was trying to sound like his proud self, why was he so nervous now?

Quietly he listened to Alfred speak of them being equals. That would mean someone treating him different than he was raised really. Everyone spoke up to him as he spoke down to them. Being like this was awkward for him, having someone of equal stature and standing, being seen almost as human. It felt naked. Maybe that was why he was nervous around this man. Once again he nodded but he noticed the large shadow of Alfred loom closer before his chin was captured to look up at him. Deep blue eyes like the sky, endless like a dream. They sort of made him feel small and s bit insignificant for a moment. The man spoke of love. Would it be possible for the cold hearted Queen to love someone like this? It was warm, being looked at by him; Arthur parted his lips slightly before closing them and pulling back from the man. "Sorry. You won't come to love someone like myself."

Alfred couldn't help but smile a little bit more as he had heard that the Queen would wait until they would announce their union. Now he would not only have a few months of peace and protection but he would also have time to get to know Arthur. He would have the time to get to know the land of the Spades although vast beautiful landscape there was a few busy towns in which he would have to disguise himself so he could know what Arthur's people wanted. Alfred's land however was a few small villages though out a landscape which stretched to sometimes cross borders with the Spades which he knew of by heart. And everyone knew of their king. Arthur though started to show his true side to Alfred, the more human side in which his feelings were starting to show, instead of the appearance which he too knew off… slightly as he had to keep up appearances of a Prince while in other's royalty besides from his own kingdom and Arthur it seems.

Although Arthur's wasn't as they were supposed to be, at the moment they seems dull, there wasn't a shine to them… the green seemed to be more of a venom green instead of a bright lush grass green which was hidden behind the mask. Alfred knew what he must do now. He must slowly and surely break that mask that Arthur is wearing, after all being a king meant he was a hero even if it is to save others from their selves. Alfred couldn't help but be a little down heartened as Arthur broke the contact but he reached out to grasp Arthur's hand gently to make sure that his new queen didn't walk away. "But Arthur, you are not you… you have a mask on and I can see that… of course I won't come to love the person with the mask… I'll be able to love the person without the mask" He stated and walked around Arthur to brush the few stray hairs from his face.

"I'll be able to love you for who you are in time… you need to trust me and be able to drop the mask before I can fully love you and when that times comes, I'll marry you" He stated.

That's right, he was often told that he was too cold to be able to show love and to be loved in return. Well it was okay, after all if he loved his people that was all that he truly needed right? The love of a single person did not interest him any more than the idea of walking out in the snow (He rather dislikes cold things). In a way he felt bad for Alfred, giving up a chance to find true love for his people and right, and to marry this Queen. If he held a mask then he would be untouchable, no one would be able to hurt him any. All he needed was his sanity and knowledge to be a good ruler. Arthur had pulled back to move away but Alfred reached out and gripped his hand, causing him to jump a bit from surprise.

Some how this person can see that he was wearing a mask over his emotions. He stood still and quiet. Alfred was bold about his feelings declaring that he would love the Queen without fail, and truly marry him. Silence fell between them, and then Arthur chuckled slightly, looking up at him. He smiled lightly and pulled his hand away, only to reach up and cup the taller man's cheeks gently between his cool fingertips. "You are so ready to love without fail. Dignified in your statements and positive." Tilting his head to the side slightly, his smile fell to a more melancholy look. "Such potential, surely you have left many of young women heartbroken with this decision you have taken under wing." He tipped up on his toes, kissing his new King's lips softly. "You will make a fine King, Alfred. Do not lose your radiance because of me." Pulling back once more Arthur moved away and walked to the window to look out at his vast Kingdom which he adored. "Perhaps you can make the flowers bloom for them."

Alfred couldn't help but look rather disappointed as Arthur broke contact with him. Was Arthur not taking him seriously? Because if that was the case then Alfred would make sure that he would show Arthur in due time. But he was suddenly surprised as Arthur turned to face him and Arthur raised his hand to Alfred' cheek. The queen felt so cold and soft against his skin. He could feel the icy finger tips and he added another goal to his growing list. He would make sure that he could always keep his Queen warm and safe with all the power that he could off. It was true, he has denied every woman in his land for Arthur and he wouldn't hesitate to, to refuse another 100 women for Arthur. All thoughts stopped though as Arthur gently and willingly places a soft kiss to his lips, he wasn't expecting that from such a person like Arthur though. He let his cheek go to a faint shade of pink as he wanted to kiss back but as he closed his eyes and leaned forward Arthur had already pulled away from the act to continue speaking. Alfred turned as Arthur walked up to the window and gazed out of it. "What flowers-"He was cut off as their advisors walked in both bowing, Alfred's own was the first one to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you gentlemen, but the knight and the food is ready for this evening, care to grace us with your presence Prince and King?" He asked.

Arthur had made quick to pull back after making such close contact. He was not one for such close encounters like that. His own cheeks had filled with a flushed colour as he looked out the window, barely gazing at the outside, more on his own reflection. Quietly he questioned himself on his actions, why did he accept, why did he suddenly feel a change just from this man's words. Pretty words and just hopeful sayings, it was obvious that his way of thinking was rather pure. Maybe it spurred something from inside, Arthur didn't know. From his spot he could tell that Alfred had moved closer, questioning about the flowers, but a knock interrupted them. Arthur pressed a hand against the glass and turned towards the advisers as they entered. Green eyes shift from Alfred's adviser to his own before he nodded slowly.

"Dear Prince, please join me for dinner." He said calmly, turning back to look at Alfred just as calmly as he had when they had first met in the other hall. "We can further discuss your stay here in Spades..." Offering his best practiced smile, his eyes fell dull again before he stepped towards the door with his adviser, the red headed man looking at Arthur's hand.

"Sire—" He cut off his brother with a simple explanation.

"A gift, Alasdair." They walked calmly towards the dining hall, Arthur leading of course to show his higher place, although currently conflicted upon that idea, he did not show it though. They entered the room though large wooden doors, it was huge with tall ceilings, mimicking the grand audience hall earlier.

To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2, First Night

AN: As promised 2nd chapter within the week, Can't promise another chapter of this length like this in the next week but I will try. Punctuation and grammatical mistakes are sure to be found will go over the chapters at a later date when the story is done c:

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more you review the less you have to wait.

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed as he had noticed that Arthur had gone back to the way from when they first met. With this Alfred kept his back straight, face un-emotional and his eyes glazing back over. He hated this mask and wish he could pull it off but he had to keep it… it was his duty after all. He then looked rather confused when Arthur had said it was a gift, what gift? Alfred thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Aye, a peace gift if you will" He stated to firm the off as Alfred's own looked rather confused and Alfred just nudged the other man whispering. "I'll tell you when we return home" He stated but Alfred smiled brightly as they continued to move to the dining room. He huffed as he was rather unimpressed by the grand design but he would put up with it for now. He smiled at all of the knights and guests as he sat down to the left of Arthur at the end of the table and waited for the toast to start.<p>

Hearing a sound from behind him, Arthur turned around to see Alfred's displeased look as he looked around the dining room. They were a rich land yes, but he knew that the other three Kingdoms were of more wealth, such as Diamonds and Hearts. They were the leading in wealth and well, Spades was the poorest of the four. Perhaps their castle wasn't to his standards. Green eyes scan the room before he made his way to the head of the table to sit, nodding his head to the Knights and guests at their table before addressing them. He opened his arms with that practiced smile then gestured to Alfred. "Honoured guests, we welcome the K— Prince from the land of Stars to our table and his people. He is a royal guest and I wish you to treat him as you would I. He shall be in and out of our land freely as we work for better relations." He bowed his head, everyone following his lead. "May Ace bless our paths and lives." After that, Arthur settled in his seat, cheeks dusting with a light pink. He cleared his throat slightly and glanced over to Alfred; hoping things were adequate for him.

Alfred chuckled rather quietly as Arthur had almost slipped up. Was he that eager to get married? He quickly calm down though as he happily listened to Arthur. Alfred too bowed as he followed everyone else's lead. Alfred too muttered the words that every King and Queen should know. The Ace, their Ace, The one that would lead their paths to victory, peace and wealth, not to forget good fortune too. Alfred looked back to Arthur with a bright smile and leaned over to whisper in Arthur's ear. "Are you really that eager to marry me? I know I'm handsome and all~" he chuckled and purred as a true, bright smile graced his features. He had waited many months to where he could finally dine with a person such as Arthur. He knew he could get the man to be himself soon enough.

Out of habit, Arthur looked away from Alfred once he was smiling and lowered his head to pray quietly. Thanking Ace for his position and praying for his people to be happy and healthy and of course to make the flowers bloom. They were a beautiful country, yes, but they were once known for the vast plains of grass with flowers blooming. Since Arthur took his place, no flowers have bloomed within their borders. The crops grew just fine, but flowering plants like the elusive roses have not bloomed. No one knows why this is, but it is said that it mean the Kingdom is awaiting its rightful King. Arthur always prayed that one day he could be the rightful King instead of Queen or that one will come soon.

Alfred leaned closer and whispered something that made the poor Queen drop his hands against the table causing a racket. His entire face filled with a red colour as he tripped over his words, not making a single coherent word, and stared at the man flabbergasted. Someone inquired about his actions, only bringing him to flush darker as he folded his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry about that, p-please, everyone continue..." He shot a glare at the handsome man but had to look away again as he whispered. "It's not like I want to or anything…"

Alfred chuckled and blushed as Arthur raised his voice against the other on the table. He calmed down at the point when Arthur would glare at him. He couldn't help but shrug and smile as he reached out for his wine and taking a sip of it. "Of course not Arthur" He stated proudly and slightly mocking the Queen but with a hint of fun in it. "So please do, tell me more on the Kingdom of Spades, after all there are several rumours surrounding the Kingdom. Such as magic and you mentioned of some flowers?" He asked. Alfred had gained some information on the Kingdom of Spades but most of it was untrustworthy information besides that on the Queen, or what little information he was to able to gain.

Nibbling at his lower lip, Arthur continued to glare at the nonchalant Prince while he was mocked easily. How this man was so easy to get the Queen to react in such out bursts, it was strange. Slowly, he cut a bit of the food presented before him and took a rather small bite, chewing before swallowing to speak. "Although we do not promote such rumours… they are true. There are many magical users born in the land of Spades… All of the descendants of the royal blood... have magical abilities. Some that can be seen as black magic." He stole another glance to Alfred, watching his expression. "The flowers are indeed a part of the magic of this Kingdom. It was said long ago a powerful magi placed a curse and a spell upon the land. When the people are happy and healthy the flowers will bloom with the hearts of the two rulers. However, shall there be only one ruler, the people are unfulfilled and as such the land is unhappy, bringing any flowers to die and none to grow." Those who could hear the British ruler speak, lowered their heads, knowing that it was a terrible thing resting upon Arthur's shoulders, knowing that he was not sufficient enough. "And no, my own magic cannot bring life to them."

Alfred blinked as he heard that the magical arts were true… Alfred thoughts then led to the fact that they might be able to have a child, I mean… after all magic could be used like that right? But then again black magic is a scary thing, to be able to call the elements at your control was one of which Alfred was scared of but if he was to get to know Arthur better he would be sure that he would trust the Queen not to use the magic on his land or on Alfred to kill him. Alfred though wore a look which was hard to describe, he was rather interested in the topic but slight fear shone though his eyes as he thought he could be kill with magic but he quickly put it to the side as he listened to the information on the roses of that land. Alfred sighed sadly as he head that Arthur could not do this alone. "Well, I'm sure when you come to love me those flowers will be sure to blossom like they never had done before" He stated with a bright smile but made sure no one else could hear it.

It hadn't been odd that Alfred know rumour of their magical powers there in Spades, many of royals have come to their Kingdom from others in request for aid. Boosters for battle, some for health, even people requesting a blessing to win wars. However, Spades was a rather strict Kingdom, they will only help other countries whom are in dire need, and if they got something in return, such as foods they cannot grow or gain access to. Arthur played the strict game of only giving to receive. He was a rather greedy ruler, although he understood fully that being 'Queen' his own magical powers followed the Queens before, no matter if he was biologically a male. When the time called, his organs would be magically shifted to give him the ability to being a proper heir to his crown. Calmly, he sipped the wine with his dinner, ignoring the clinging blush on his cheeks as Alfred spoke to him about love. Yes, perhaps if he learned how to love his Kingdom would be in health. "I understand. However… I'm known for cold hearted." The Prince would probably give up on him in the long run. Slightly saddened green eyes look over to the handsome man, the bright smile bringing his heart to skip slightly. "It's for our people though..." The advisers exchanged slight looks as the two royals spoke in hushed tones to one another, never catching their conversation for they were careful to be secretive.

"I don't care, I'll make sure I can warm up your heart" He stated with a bright smile and he leaned back in his chair as he ate his food. He was a man of his word and he would make sure that he would keep Arthur's heart warm and inviting, he would tell Arthur of his values and hopefully make both kingdoms flourish.

"Sir the gardener wishes to speak to you" A knight stated as a gardener stood there nervously next to the Knight with a bright smile.

Arthur parted his lips to speak but took a breath instead, letting his shoulders droop only slightly. This man seemed determined to change the Queen and his land to the better. Maybe he really was what everyone was waiting for. Slowly, he nibbled at his food, never being one with a large appetite; they always gave him a smaller proportion because of this. When the Knight approached, Arthur had been already pretty much done. He lifted his head and smiled lightly to the Knight then turned his attention to the gardener. Patting his mouth with his handkerchief, Arthur once again smiled with his dullness. "Yes? Has something changed?"

"Yes sir! Someone who has visited here recently if the King!" He announced happily. "A-Arthur, the roses appear to have buds on them!" He almost teared up.

Alfred blinked and leaned back in his seat glaring slightly. Was someone else making his Arthur happier then he was? Did someone beat him to Arthur? He growled and refused himself to move as would create the scene but watched Arthur carefully. Everyone at the table went quiet as they waited for their Queen's reaction.

Green eyes widen at the news. "They're budding..?" This was indeed a great event, although the Queen could not think of any recent visitors other than the current Prince of stars and the King of Diamonds who had been there for relations between the Kingdoms. However, the buds that had been from that man's visit long ago had died off as if they were never there. Francis had brought poisonous flowers to their Kingdom. Quickly, Arthur pushed away from the table. "Please friends, finish your meals, I must attend to this." He bowed his head to his guests then once to Alfred, noting the slight glare pushed on his graceful feature. He, the Knight and the royal gardener vanished off to the garden.

Alfred smiled and waved knowingly before returning to his meal as he could eat far more then what was humanly possible or that was the thought of his advisor Yao. He had grown up with Alfred and knew the Prince better then anyone else.

The gardener nodded and grinned. "I know it's a miracle!" He stated as he walked up to the special blue roses to show off his proud bud. "Look Arthur… They are finally growing slowly…" He said as he didn't really believe this moment would ever happen much like the knight who was first told of the news.

Arthur reached out his hand to touch the beautiful gift before pulling back, in fear he might kill it. "They weren't here yesterday…" Whispered the Queen. He often would come by and look in the garden, full of greenery but no flowers. Never had he thought the day the flowers would bloom the pleasant blue and not poisonous red would appear, it was momentous indeed. He glanced to the ring given to him before biting his lip some. "Is it because of him…?" The two turned their head to their ruler, but Arthur shook his head. "I'll make them bloom fully."

"I know" The gardener grinned and then kneeled down to gently take care of the flower. The said man looked up to blink in surprise at the Queen.

"But that would only happen if you had found the rightful King… have you found him sire?" The knight questioned as he relaxed slightly. "What about love?" He questioned.

The Queen shook his head a bit and slipped his hands behind his back, fingers gracing across the beautiful ring. "I do not know… But many signs point..." Chewing on his lower lip, Arthur lowered his head a bit. "I know not of love… This is for our people, it is their happiness." The gardener boldly reached out and took Arthur's hand.

"My lord, the flowers only bloom when the rightful King and Queen are in contact, but in love. The roses are the Queen's heart… We are your Kingdom; we partake in your happiness." The sandy blond lowered his head a bit. "I do... Not know..."

Alfred had has enough of waiting so he had one of the guards to lead him to the rose garden as he knew Arthur would be there. He and his advisor had a little chat just after the Queen had left and he was not happy. Yao, said that he was taking things too fast and too soon. Alfred though thought differently, he knew he had to act quickly so that Arthur's kingdom wouldn't suffer any more. He never wanted people to suffer like he had when in his younger days. Alfred though once he did find Arthur talking in the garden listened to what the male had to say. He smiled as the rose was the way to the Queen's heart and he knew when he got the first flower to blossom, Arthur was his. He knew he had started work already as the roses had started to bud nicely and they would show a rather odd colour. Instead of them being a blood red they were more like a midnight blue, which was rare to see in any day. He sat down on a nearby chair and listened happily to the males as they continued to talk.

Royal green eyes downcast some, looking at the grass underneath them. In a way he was worried that he wouldn't be able to fall in love with the 'King' mainly only for the fact that Arthur was a guarded person and Alfred seemed rather mystical in a way. So maybe it wasn't a worry that Arthur wouldn't fall, but that Alfred would grow weary and leave. The gardener looked a bit concerned about the Queen but looked over to the Prince sitting in the garden with them now. He blinked and stood up, wheeling their Queen over to him before running off to come back with a strange looking leaf, it looked like the Spades symbol. Arthur stared at the other royal and looked away a bit flushed. "H-how long do you plan to stay here?" Questioned the Queen, twirling the leaf under his fingers before leaning forward and pinning it to the front of Alfred's fancy dressed clothing, right over the heart.

Alfred looked at the two with a rather puzzled face. Although he couldn't help but smile as the other royal became rather flustered. He sat up as he allowed Arthur to pin the leaf on and gently reached up to touch it as he wondered what Arthur was doing. Although he didn't voice these questions as he had a question to answer. "The original plan was to leave tomorrow afternoon after the peace treaty was signed before returning home, but that can always be change for you my lord" He stated in public as he bowed down and took Arthur hand in his own before placing a gentle kiss to the ring with hope and adornment.

His face became rather red; there was no real reason for his action. It was a simple action he did when he trusted someone. The gardener was a friend of his, so he was used to the Queen's strange actions, and as such could speak with him informally as well. However, Arthur was a rather tricky person. "I see, it's not like I want you to stay or anything, I was just asking, but if you want to stay longer you can, it's not a bother." There he goes, speaking practically the opposite again. The gardener elbowed him at Alfred's actions of endearment and kindness. The poor royal's face flooded redder as he looked at Alfred and muttered softly. "I would… care for you to stay a bit longer..."

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle as Arthur had silently admitted that he didn't know why he did what he did would make Alfred's life so much more interesting. He could tell this by the shade of Arthur's cheeks. Alfred stood up with a bright smile as he saw that the sun was setting slowly in the back ground before he offered a hand to Arthur. "Anything you wish Arthur" He stated before smiling at the gardener and nodded. "I shall say for a few more days" He stated before he turned and led Arthur inside. "Would you care to take me to my room please?" He asked the queen.

The gardener smiled and looked to the knight. "What do you think of him? It is strange situation wouldn't you agree?" he asked as he turned to his friend.

Pursing his lips together, Arthur stared at nothing in particular, as if he was rather embarrassed to look at the other. He reached forward and placed his hand over Alfred's gently. "Yes, thank you..." Said softly, even the tips of his ears turning red now. The gardener looked over to the budding roses and smiled pleasantly; perhaps in few days time they will bloom more. The green eyed blond looked up at the blue eyed one and nodded his head. "Aye, the room reserved has been set not too far from my own." The two men swept from the room to make way down the small corridor then up the grand staircase, all the while, Arthur was rather silent.

"Indeed strange..." The Knight commented then turned to touch the buds, "They grew when the Prince spoke kindly to our Queen. Perhaps the sun will rise on our Kingdom finally."

Alfred though for a moment before sliding a hand to meet Arthurs and he hoped that Arthur would entwine their fingers together. He thought as they walked to Alfred's room for the next few nights. How he would hope that he could make Arthur not only fall in love with him but also to make the kingdom happy so he started to make a plan to win Arthur's heart. He was going to be starting with after breakfast that they would go hunting for deer and other such animals and then come back give the animals away and hopefully give away some of Arthur's wealth as he knew that it would make the kingdom happy too. "Thank you Arthur, would you like to go out hunting tomorrow at the crack of dawn?" He questioned as he looked into his nice and simple room with a bright smile.

A natural reaction? Who knew, but when Alfred reached his hand over Arthur's their fingers intertwined instantly. Even though the Queen kept his eyes forward as they walked. The thoughts of the buds and that Alfred agreed to stay so easily were buzzing his brain, he knew that the Prince had stated that he wished to take the Queen as his, and to be honest in the beginning he didn't see it as something that could be true, but now… well matters were showing him that it could very much be true. Once they reached the guest appointed room, Arthur froze and didn't leave for the Prince had offered something different. Green eyes gaze up at the man as he thought for a moment. It had been some time since he last went for a venture in the woods, and to be frank it sounded quite lovely. "Yes... I would enjoy that very much... except, I do fear that I am a bit rusty, I haven't gone hunting since I was a lad." He wondered if his old trusty bow would be still useful, he would have it checked upon.

Alfred grinned and nodded. "I find it rather fun, especially when the smiles on the faces when the local butchers get the meat we catch" He stated as he walked over and sat on the bed. "Would you come over here please?" He asked as he beckoned Arthur to come over to him as he wanted to try something out.

Giving it to a local butcher, that's an idea. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, Arthur was quite the little shot when he was younger, maybe he could show this kid a thing or two. He watched the other enter the room and was about to excuse himself, but Alfred called to him to also enter. Raising a thick brow, the Queen nodded his head slightly, a bit confused to be honest and walked over to the Prince, stopping just beside him. "Yes?" Perhaps he needed something.

Alfred smiled and stayed quiet for a few moments. He looked intently all the way up and down, inspecting the Queen and finally decided that he will go with this body on this one occasion. He in one motion wrapped his arms around Arthur and brought him close to give Arthur his first real passionate kiss as his body told his that he wanted more, needed more of this wondering and strange man. He couldn't help it he was still a young prince after all and sometimes his body just told him to do something and he did it after all he was only 19 years old.

It was rather awkward being looked over like that. Arthur shifted on his heel a bit, wondering what the young Prince had pecking at his mind. He was caught off guard when the other blond wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a rather passionate kiss that brought the stuffy Queen's heart to flutter. Being swept up by just the action, he couldn't help but to place his hands on Alfred's shoulders and close his eyes to kiss back. Not being too much older than the Prince, even Arthur felt the pulling attraction to the other.

Alfred couldn't help but feel rather happy as the queen didn't refuse him. With this in mind he wanted to test how far the other blond would go. He slowly leaned back to pull Arthur up with him on the bed as he then started to run his hands over Arthur as he started to get a little bit more frisky then he normally would be.

Being pulled along, Arthur crawled onto the bed when Alfred leaned back. Arthur's rather slim body was prey to the other's wandering hands, but shifted after a moment when he realized what was happening. He broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at the Prince, flushed once again. "I don't... understand..." Said breathlessly.

Alfred blinked as Arthur had backed away he couldn't help but feel slightly sad at that but it was quickly replaced when he found himself being asked a rather strange question. "You don't understand what my queen?" He asked as he was rather lost. He knew private lives in the chambers were ones to save till after marriage but they were engaged weren't they… Alfred will marry Arthur at some point in the near future and maybe this act might help them get closer and perhaps get Arthur to love him. He knew it was a twisted way of trying to get close to Arthur but he didn't know how else to do it. He stopped to look deep into the mostly dull eyes of Arthur. He waited for Arthur's response but he wiggled down a little bit to start kissing at Arthur's neck although he was panting slightly to replace the air that was lost from the kiss.

When Alfred questioned further, Arthur chewed his lower lip nervously. It wasn't about them being unmarried, it was slowly becoming more common for betrothed couples to engage in such activities, and technically, they were engaged. Their eyes locked for a moment, those shining blue ones that seemed to look right though him, slowly he parted his lips to speak but a soft squeak placed over his words as the blue eyed man kissed his neck gently, hot breath against his skin. "T-that… I..." He shifted and cupped Alfred's cheeks, bringing him back up to kiss his lips again softly. "I don't understand... that I want to kiss you..."

Alfred chuckled softly at that but licked his dry lips before placing a gentle kiss to Arthur's cheek. "Maybe because when you're with me, the mask is breaking" He said hopefully and gazed into Arthur's eyes. "They are still so dull though… what more do I need to do to make you throw that mask away?" He asked as if Arthur knew the answer but he knew Arthur didn't but if he did then that would be useful.

Maybe he was right, maybe Alfred was breaking through his mask somehow. The green eyed man stared up at the ceiling of the room as Alfred kissed his cheek softly, bringing him to look at him again, and locking eyes again. He looked away again but wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck, hugging him close as he closed his eyes. "Just... don't leave me. Not in distance wise..."

Alfred nodded and cuddled Arthur as he saw that was what the Queen wanted to do with him. With that tough mask put on it was rather surprising for Alfred to find the man underneath was rather sensitive and insecure about himself. "I promise I won't" He stated and smile as he gently rocked the pair of them. "Would you like to come to my land for a small while? Then return here after a few days?" He offered as he knew his town's people would love to meet one of the four greatest people on this earth. Meeting royalty like this for them was a huge event no matter was the occasion.

He allowed himself to be rocked gently with the other, keeping his eyes closed to focus on the feeling of being near someone like this. He listened to the rumble of Alfred's voice and lifted his head some, the idea of visiting somewhere new always excited the Queen, and so a smile, a small one, pressed on his lips. "Aye, I like that idea very much. I would like to see your home. Especially since you are quite proud of it."

Alfred gently nodded as he let go of Arthur. "Let's sit up" He suggested as he was now finding it hard to breath under the armour and also having Arthur's weight on top. He then sat up to remove his shoes and his cape as he gently ran his fingers over the stars and sighed. He knew he would be trading in this one for the one that was kept for the King of Spades but he didn't want to let it go for some reason. He knew if he had a son he would be the Prince of Stars but if had a daughter he would have the next Queen of Spades if their land were to join by marriage.

Slowly, Arthur inched away from the warmer man, pulling away from his chest then sitting next to him properly on the bed. He had never done something like that, and although his heart was pounding and face was burning, he tried to keep calm. Noting the quietness of the Prince, the Queen looked at the beautiful cape in his hand. A little worn, but so was his. Alfred looked a bit concerned; Arthur reached out and took a part of the fabric in hand, running his thumb across the printed stars. "You truly love your nation..." Said softly, his fingers almost glowing for a moment before he set it down. "I shall take my leave then."

Alfred smile as Arthur too began to see what Alfred saw. Although he frowned and took hole of Arthur's hand stopping him from leaving. "Don't go… are you not allowed to stay the night with me? Your future king?" He asked hopefully as he let go of Arthur to neatly fold up his cape and placing it on the bedside table. "B-But if you would rather spend your time in a Library or in your room that is fine, I won't stop you…"

Blinking, Arthur looked at the stopping hand then back to Alfred. His other hand brushed against the bedding a bit, but he didn't leave. Quietly he watched the Prince move about, setting down his cape before the Queen leaned forward and unclasped his own, letting the heavy fabric fall into his hands to fold as well. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much harm to stay the night. Alfred was already a bit clingy, but for some reason it didn't bother the Queen that much, maybe he enjoyed it a bit. Arthur stood up and placed his belongings (Cape, small crown, high boots and heavy belt) on a chair nearby.

Alfred followed Arthur's example and removed his sword, boots, gloved and his breast plate happily. He gave a sigh of relief before sitting back on the bed. "God it feels good to that that all off..."He then started to remove his chain mail from beneath the armour.

Green eyes marvel at the Prince while his clothing was slowly removed. Where Alfred had lots of armour on, Arthur had light cloths of finely made materials on. He loosened his buttoned over coat, then the frilling top with the crest of spades on it. "You must be very strong, to be able to move about with ease, although wearing such heavy protection."

Alfred smiled and blushed slightly as Arthur had commented on his strength. "I have to be…" He mumbled as he took off the rest of his armour and wiped the sweat from his brow before looking to Arthur and smiling. "Many people have been trying to get to the land of Stars for an expansion of their land… I'm still here though" He grinned as he was thankful that his under clothes hid not only his brand of the Trade mark of the land but his countless scars from the battle.

Quite understanding this, after all it was part of the reason they were to have a treaty made. Arthur relied on his magical strength when put to battles, and so, he was kept away from harm. "Yes, your land is a grand one, lush with fertile lands and resources others do not have... I imagine it has been quite tough..." The poor Queen had a rather weak spot for such lands, taking them under rule, but letting them grow on their own with his protection. Arthur shifted slightly then pulled a spade shaped, and rather large, pocket watch, draping it over the chair.

Alfred smiled and nodded as he now knew that he had the queen's protection and also at the fact that a few other nations would come in to help too. He glanced over to Arthur and walked up behind him and wrapped his strong and muscular around Arthur to cup Arthur's hands in his own as he gazed over at the watch. "That is a beautiful watch sire…" He commented.

The royal queen froze in place when the man's stronger arms encased him from behind and held his hands over the watch. "It has been passed down from queen to queen, it boosts magical powers but also hold protection. I enjoy the ticking of it myself..." Murmured softly as he relaxed somewhat in the Prince's arms.

Alfred smiled as Arthur had relaxed in his arms and never dared to let go of something so precious to him. "I see… What will happen when I become king? Will I get anything expensive?" he asked as he was scared that he wouldn't be able to help the people as when he gained a tone of wealth.

"The queen's watch is blue… where as the King's is golden of colour." Arthur said softly, brushing his fingers across the glass. "More than expensive, it's rather ancient with its age and old magic." He tilted his head back to look up at Alfred who was taller than him. "When marriage comes to joining Kingdoms, the magic is a blessing upon the new land."

Alfred smiled and nuzzled into Arthur's neck as he talked. "When marriage comes, our hearts will be one…" He muttered out and cuddled as close as he could. "And both of our bodies will be one too… unless you can't handle that" He chuckled and kissed his cheek. "And maybe I will know the real you too" He stated and sighed as he let his arms dropped and walked back to his bed and lied down.

Arthur's face twisted up awkwardly, most likely embarrassment, yet he didn't move away from the other. "That... is true." He swallowed, also rather nervous like. "T-that is true as well. I can handle it; I'm a great ruler after all…" Well, he was in a way, but the fact was rather nerve wrecking, since he was rather new… Green eyes blinked as he turned to watch the man drop on to the bed. Glancing around a bit, Arthur took small steps to follow, looking down on him from his spot. "Are you sacrificing your happiness, Alfred..?"

Alfred turned over with a clear frown on his face. "Of course not Arthur." He sighed and reached out to grasp Arthur's hand gently. "The only time I would be sacrificing my happiness if I was to give away my child to someone who I don't or if I was to rule without you" He said sadly but smiled. "But for the moment none of that matters because we have no children and we are together."

Green eyes blink before a soft smile slipped across his lips. "You're... rather honest." Arthur looked at the hand Alfred held before giving it a gentle squeeze. "You won't have to give away a child… and if it is alright with you, I shall stand at your side and rule." His lips fell slightly. "I just fear, you are young… perhaps you are thinking blindly..?"

Alfred cuddled and continued to stay lying down but holding onto Arthur's hand. "I may seem like a innocent child, with a child like mind… but if I didn't have that then I would be crazy for power, women and knowledge" He stated with a playful grin. "But because I'm play fun teen it means I know I will have a young mind forever!" He stated before he quickly sat up to give him a kiss goodnight.

That was true, Arthur was rather thankful that he wasn't a power hungry git like many other rulers. Arthur frowned a bit and slipped his hand away from his, "I'm not that quite old... I know how to have fun." Said quietly, accepting and even returning the good night kiss then travelling to the other side of the bed and crawl onto the mattress. "I rather enjoy your more innocent look on things... Don't lose that. "

Alfred snickered and chuckled. "Your older then I am old man~" He chimed as he cuddled into Arthur who had climbed into bed next to him. "I don't think I could lose it even if I tried" He stated as he kissed the back of his Queen's neck. Alfred hummed a tune before whispering and admitting that. "I think I love you Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades…" He wasn't expecting his feelings returned as Arthur had knowing him for simply one day but Alfred he knew of him for months, he had people come in to tell him information.

The closeness of Alfred, Arthur could feel his breathing, his heart beat and his voice in his ear. Even a feather light kiss on his neck. The Queen's cheeks flushed lightly as he laid there, entangling their arms together with Alfred's. "Be that true, remember the child innocence..." Murmured before closing his eyes to the soft tune. A violent shade of red over took his face and ears as Alfred confessed to him softly, sending Arthur's heart to race. He didn't quite know what to say in return, but he brushed his fingers across Alfred's hands lightly. "I... will love you, Alfred Jones, Prince of Stars… I think I really will."

Alfred smiled and sighed as he knew this day couldn't have gotten any better. Alfred would have replied but he had fallen asleep. As he did so, his grip on Arthur had loosened. It wasn't rare for the Prince to fall to sleep at early time lately as he had been travelling quiet a bit and also with the emotional stress lately he found himself falling to sleep quickly and waking up rather late or at least as late as his advisor would allow him.

The higher royalty remained still and silent, remaining stiff until her felt Alfred slowly relax behind him. It was still rather early, but Arthur simply mused that the Prince was rather tired from the journey he had taken. Arthur had forgotten what it was like to sleep early; recently he would stay up later and later to read his books or to finish some paperwork. He wondered what the morning would bring, if the awakening advisers would be upset over finding the Queen's chamber's empty and the two of them huddled up like this together. Waiting a few moments, to make sure that the other man was asleep, Arthur shifted slightly and rolled over to face him. "You are... a good person..." Whispered as he pressed his hand against Alfred's cheek gently, pulling it back and practically curling up in his arms to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3, Betrayal

Author's Note: Hello all welcome to chapter Three! Whoo! I hope you all enjoy it as you have enjoyed the last two chapters, Please keep reviewing, If I get three more TODAY I will up load the next chapter TODAY If not, I will up load it next week MUHAHAHAHA xDD Love you all~ Stay sweet my little Lemon drops~

x . x . x . x

Alfred awoke the next morning smiling brightly and cuddled into Arthur. He turned over so he could do this and hummed slightly. "My Queen…" He whispered softly and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Till death do us part…" He muttered ran a hand down Arthur's body before forcing himself to get up and get dressed for the day, in something much lighter than his armour.

The light shining in to the bedroom was blocked by Alfred until he shifted on the bed. Slowly Arthur stirred from sleep, letting his eyes flutter at the very touch of the other before he yawned quietly and sat up, watching him dress.  
>In sleepy slurs he greeted the Prince with "Good morning, my King…" He rubbed his eyes still half asleep.<p>

Alfred gave a gentle chuckle and gave light, fluttering kissing all around Arthur's face to gently wake him up. "I wish I will hear that more often." He mumbled before Arthur's advisor came running though the bedroom door. "Where is our King?" He yelled and growled to Alfred before Alfred blinked at the surprise entry. "He is right here and unharmed…" He mumbled and reached out to hold onto Arthur's hand. "Step away from him." The advisor growled threatingly.

Giving off a soft giggle from the affectionate kisses, Arthur blinked away his sleep. "Sorry... I could try and say it more if it pleases thee." Said softly just before the door swung open and the adviser marched in. Green eyes shift over to the yelling man, but blinked when his hand was taken. His eyes downcast for just a moment before he stood up next to Alfred. "Please refrain from such actions, I have come and stayed here on my own accord." The Queen stated and leaned up on his toes to give Alfred a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you..." said quietly before he slipped away to gather his clothing and venture with the adviser to go get dressed.

The advisor growled and glared at Arthur. "You haven't seen the last of me" He stated quietly before turning on his heels. Alasdair looked to the King and sighed. "The Kingdom is doing well enough without him…" He stated. "Can you not see he has put you under a spell?" Alasdair swallowed hard wonder how the King would take that. "This isn't your normal self sire! You wouldn't stay in a room with a complete stranger! Nor would you kiss their cheek, male or female"

Arthur swallowed hard, "We are not doing well enough… with only myself, the flowers do not bloom, our people have a feign happiness." However, he stopped in his tracks, turning to glare rather sharply at Alasdair. "Hold your tongue! You should know that Spades is the only Kingdom with magical powers." The being said the Nordic Kingdoms had not been found quite yet. "Allow me to do as I wish for once." He turned away, and continued to walk to his chambers. "It's for our Kingdom, our people... and I." Whispering the last part, he slipped in, where the maids were waiting patiently, and quickly washed and dressed the Queen.

"The Kingdom is fine and happy!" Alasdair continued to protest. He growled as his king wouldn't listen to him, he couldn't let it end like this, he had always looked after the Queen and he wanted the Queen to rule alone, after all not only would he keep his job but Arthur was happier alone! Alasdair followed after in an effort to continue his protest. "But the use of magic is not forbidden in the Land of Stars… We know that not only his father, but his Mother has also practiced magic, Sire, I'm saying this for your own good! Please snap out of this, he is enchanting you! You only think you are in love for the Spades' wealth! Land! And protection! He doesn't love you. Stop this silly game of charades"

Arthur knew of his people's wishes for him to rule alone, mainly the ones working within the castle. However, he had not known that the land of Stars also had magical powers. Green eyes gaze at his adviser, narrowing sharply as the maids excused themselves. "Hold your tongue. We are making important decisions for treaties that are needed! Do not think so lowly of your ruler, to think that I would just fall into a trap." He stepped forward, sending Alasdair to step back outside the door, where Arthur shut it on his face. Leaving Arthur alone and to slide down the door with a heavy sigh. "Am I really being used again..?"

Alasdair grinned once the door was shut. He knew what he was doing might be slightly wrong but it was keep the kingdom stable as it already is. Any change might upset everything and he would hate to lose his job and the high status he has right next to the Queen. He then walked away knowing that he had made a crack in their relationship.  
>Alfred sighed once he had got dressed and did not understand why Arthur's advisor acted so… hostile to Alfred. He began to wonder around the castle having a look around and getting himself familiar with the new surroundings. He would knock on several doors to take a look inside and by accident stumbled across Arthur's room without realising it. "Hello?" He called as he opened the door to blush and gasp and quickly shut it. "I'm Sorry! So sorry Arthur!" He called out from the other side of the door but not running anywhere.<p>

That was always Alasdair's stance, to keep the Kingdom the same, fearing any change that might come. But Arthur knew better, he knew that staying the same would be the downfall of the Kingdom. The land of Hearts was always lurking, waiting for the day that he shuddered under power so that the King of Hearts could swoop in and take his precious land. Alasdair just couldn't see the future. Arthur moved away from the door and sat on his bed, and then lay back, staring up at the ceiling again, where a painting of rain clouds covered the space, offering a strange comfort to the Queen. After a moment a knock sounded outside his door. He made no effort to speak or move, figuring with no response the person would go away, but no. The door creaked open slightly, a gasp sounding and the door shutting. Wide eyed, the Queen sat up, hearing Alfred's voice on the other side. He swallowed thickly and walked to the door, pulling it open again. "This would be my room; Alfred… is there something you need?" He asked softly, his voice rather dull, pressing thoughts from his adviser plaguing his mind.

Alfred looked to Arthur shyly with a small smile. "Just to know what's bothering you" He grinned and stood up. "After all that isn't how you normally speak. Come on, what's bothering ya?" He grinned and leaned against the door. He might not be good at reading the atmosphere but he's great with people.

The Queen cursed himself on his head that Alfred could see right through him. He didn't quite know if that was a good thing or perhaps something bad. Sighing, he moved away from the open door and sat on a chair near the fireplace. "Nothing, just… Something normal." He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. "Do come in if you wish… I have a question if you have time..."

Alfred blinked and followed Arthur in once he said he was allowed to enter. Alfred though shut the door behind himself before making his way over to Arthur. He hesitated for a moment before going to Arthur's shoulder and massaging them in hopes it would make Arthur feel better and more relaxed, rather than this … thing that isn't him. He sighed as he heard that Arthur wanted to speak to him but continued what he was doing. "Arthur, I will make time for you… I… um…well I am the Prince of stars after all." He almost tripped up then and said that he loved Arthur but it would be too soon, far, far too soon. "What is it that you want to ask Arthur?"

Green eyes glaze over at the door as it shut then shifted somewhat awkwardly as the Prince once again began to massage his shoulders. After a moment he sighed and gave in to the treatment, letting his shoulders relax some, maybe he was overly tense… "Yes, thank you.." murmured Arthur, looking down at the floor, thinking of wordings, he's used to being blunt, uncaring about how the other felt, but for some reason, he actually cared about bothering Alfred. "..What types of magic do you know and use…?"

Alfred stopped as Arthur asked him about magic. _H-How could he ask such a thing? Does he doubt me?_ Alfred questioned himself before backing away slightly. "I-I do not use any magic sire" He stumbled but stated. "Why would you ask that? Magic was banned for the Land of Stars till I became Prince… I do not wish to make enemies of any magical users…" He stated as he knew he had knowledge of magic, yes it was rather limited on a few subjects be he knew magic existed but he never used it… ok, maybe once or twice when he was cold and alone but no one was there to see or remember. Alfred then started to panic slightly at this subject but he would come clean for Arthur.

Alfred had stopped and moved away, Arthur could feel his chest tighten up, what of what Alasdair said was true? He didn't want to doubt the Prince, but he was scared to be used, and for his people to be hurt. But Alfred quickly recovered, saying that he used no magic and that it had been banned until recent. No matter how much he wanted to turn around and look at the Prince, The Queen kept his gaze downcast, he could feel and hear the panic of the other. He didn't mean to put Alfred on the spot like that… Arthur shifted on the chair, pulling his knees to his chest, like he wanted to grow smaller, or keep himself safe. "Of course, forgive me for asking such things… My adviser seems to be weary of your presence here... And I, myself, have been having a battle, finding my own feelings..."

Alfred then sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Do not worry… that should have been an expecting question…" He mumbled and looked down to his neck at the tags. His father was a blacksmith so it was easy for him to make jewellery that Alfred often wore. He walked back up to the Queen and leaned down to wrap his arms around Arthur and buried down into his neck. "My father had used magic to try and bring my mother back from the dead… although he never blamed me for it I still blame myself… she died from an infection while having child birth…" He explained and sniffed as silent tears fell from his face. "H-He taught me magic so I could protect myself, only the basics of fire as magic were banned in our Land… It is also true that he taught me of a few Love and other magical spells but I do not know how to fully use them… and I would never use them to force someone to like me…" He continued as he still kept a hold onto Arthur. "I'm also not surprised that he does not trust me… after all I do not come from a royal blood line done other illegal acts in my short life… but take your time, I am more than willing to wait for you… Let's get this treaty signed, and then we can work on our feelings." He smiled against Arthur's neck before gently starting to leave a trail of kisses. "Stop me when you want too… Are you sure you are not the one to put me in a trance?" He chuckled lightly and then backed away. "Because you are truly breathtaking my Queen…" He added.

True it should have been expected, since the Kingdom was rather cautious about others, it still bothered the Queen some. He lifted his head just as Alfred's arms wrapped around him, his feet slipping off the chair some. "Alf—" Tears touched his neck as the Prince explained what happened. Thick brows furrowed slightly with concern as he reached up and pressed his hand on the taller arm gently, offering a silent comfort. He quietly listened to him, understanding the words offered. "I know that you wouldn't... use such magic upon me, it's not in your eyes..." He didn't know of the illegal acts of the other, but he knew that most likely if he asked, the Prince would tell him, after all, he had not kept things hidden from him once asked. That honesty alone brought a slight smile to his lips which were quickly replaced by an embarrassed look, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red as kisses danced across his skin. "I-I…" Started the Queen but Alfred moved back with a chuckle, bringing a rather cheeky smirk to press on Arthur's lips. "I do not know how to use such magic of the heart, I am more of the blessing, healing, and of course cursing magic." He laughed lightly into his hand, as if to cover up his reddened face. "How do you know I have not placed a curse upon you, my dearest Prince?"

Alfred chuckled and looked to the Queen. "A curse in which makes me feel feelings towards you? I can't not see the down side of that, and you can freely curse me if you wish, it will certainly atone for all of the acts that I have committed." He smiled softly before blushing as his stomach growled rather loudly. "Well I think I am in need of some breakfast so I will take my leave Sire, but I can trust you not to curse me" He gave a childish smile before turning and leaving for his breakfast that was to be served but he did slightly wonder if Arthur had cursed him or his land. Although he did feel a lot better for telling someone what had happened to him or at least... part of what happened.

"Holding feelings for me alone is a curse… I do hope it does not bring you bitter or sad feelings..." Murmured the Queen. Once again he wondered of the acts committed but perhaps he would question further after the treaty had been signed. He nodded to Alfred as the man took his leave in hopes of breakfast, and then stood up, alone once again in his room. Of course he would not curse the man; after all… nine out of ten curses always seemed to fail for Arthur. He circled around his room as the door opened once again, allowing Alasdair to enter with a sullen look. "What was your conversation."  
>Arthur quirked up a thick brow, "I do rather think that all matters within personal chambers are secret. Fret not, we are but innocent." With that said, he turned and walked out, to get his own breakfast, returning to his library after to look into a book.<p>

Alasdair sighed and growled slightly as his Queen walked away. He couldn't let the matter rest though Oh no, he followed after Arthur wanting answers and wanting them now. "They should not be secret we it is concerning a man we know barely anything of! Please, Arthur we need to work together to make sure he is that man that he says he is. We have also sent men to the land of Stars that he claims he is the Prince off. " He stated with a smug grin knowing that Alfred might have been just a commoner posing as a Prince.  
>Alfred though moaned and grinned as quiet happily tuck into his breakfast of bacon, wild grown mushrooms and an assortment of fruit in which he was not able to get back a home.<p>

Arthur was always one to act rather rash at things. He turned around in his library after the last statement and smacked a book on his adviser's hand. "You let someone come to our Kingdom for a treaty signing without seeking out information on his land?" Piped the flabbergasted Queen. "You had best find out much information! This man knows of the birthright of our Kingdom, _Lord Alasdair._ Hissed out the sandy blond before pushing the book back into its place. No books of Love nor fire magic were in his library at that time. He frowned and pushed passed the man, speaking as he walked down the staircase. "Since you must know, the Prince and I have made an accordance…" He stopped at the end of the stairwell and turned to face him. "Alfred shall be our King."

Alasdair knew that Arthur was right, he barely knew of the country that had come to visit them when he had requested too. Although he knew that the country existed and he also knew that Alfred was a good man for Arthur which was why he had to stand between the two, he didn't want to lose his job or status after all. "Yes Sir, we will get as much information as we can" He stated and bowed in front of Arthur as he now knows that his own Queen is mocking him. Now he knew he had reached a low level and he had to redeem himself. Alasdair though gently rubbed his hands as Arthur pushed past him and kept himself from glaring at his Queen as he went by.

Alasdair though couldn't believe what he head! They were to be _wed_. This could not be happening! He would not let this happen. "N-No! He can! Arthur what is going on?" He questioned as he felt rather lost. "This is not you my King! What are you doing? Please don't let the Kingdom suffer like this! They would rather have you happy and lone then… then… Breed with some on of Dirty blood!"

Arthur was quite convinced on believing Alfred at this point, seeing as the Prince had given nothing but answers when the Queen had questioned him. He pressed his hand on the door as he stood there, listening to Alasdair's frantic response and outburst. Eyes sharp, the Queen turned around quickly, looking rather upset, "Thou shall hold thy tongue!" Spat Arthur, still glaring. "Alasdair, walk outside and see our people. We are living a feign happiness. Under my lone rule we cannot accomplish what the other Kingdoms have already. We are weak to attacks if the day shall come; the only thing that protects us is Ace and our magical barriers and treaties. We are going weaker as the flowers do not bloom..."

Sighing, the Queen rubbed his temples. "If I was in any danger, then Ace will save us… I believe that Alfred was a blessing given to us to mold and save us." Taking a few steps away from the library, Arthur growled slightly. "Treat the future King with some respect."

"Thou should listen to thy Advisor!" Alasdair spat back but started to crumble under Arthur and his fierce looks. "We are fine as long as you are my King… Please do not believe those stories, they are just made to keep the blood line pure and sweet, but if you are to marry this… boy we know nothing about then you risk that! We can stay strong though anything if you believe in that, and believe that the roses will blossom only if you believe" He protested. "You do not need that damned prince to have the flowers blossomed. And you know the Ace is forbidden! If we were to use the Ace… who know what might happen!"He couldn't help but continue to fight with his Queen he had many strong feels and will carry them until he died or was removed from his position.

"I know the Ace would save up but that Boy can't be the blessing… he's so…stupid, immature and weak. He sighed. "I will not teat this damn Prince with respect! Not when he is after our land and wealth!" He yelled against his Queen. "I hate him and I will not stand for him! He is not suite to be by your side! No one is but I!"

The Queen stood strong on his morals. "And thou should trust in thy standing King!" Replied the man, rather angrily. 'They are not just stories! It was the truth for the other Kingdoms as well. There is a reason for the roses." Making such a ruckus in the middle of the castle, early in the morning at that. Arthur was one for appearances, but something inside just boiled. Something told him, told his heart and mind, his being that Alfred was the right one! He would never voluntarily be strung around nor kiss a man like himself… so this was different. "Fear not, Ace will be not used, we need our King!" Demanded the Queen loudly, many people began to gather, including the gardener, who looked rather frightful. What if the adviser scared off the Prince? This was no good…

Green eyes narrow more, his face becoming stern and angry. Such insults, it was obvious that Alfred was more than he put out, he was intelligent in his own ways, far from stupid and not immature, he had shown Arthur that countless times. "I see, so you are saying that someone as yourself is more suitable for the position of being King?" A wicked grin played over his lips, the Queen, and his decisions were not to be tampered with, not at all. Alasdair stepped down the stairs, allowing Arthur to circle him with a calculating look. "Is that what you are saying?"

In the mist of all of this Alfred was still quite happily eating away his breakfast. He knew his ways, traditions and views were sure to bring fighting amongst the castle but from the sounds of things he had not expected sure a divide within the King and the advisor himself. He looked to Yao who looked back knowingly as they were thinking on the same lines. _If it did not happen now it would happen later at a more serious time_. Alfred then smiled and nodded as he went back to his food. Although when he finish he did rise and beckoned Yao to came and talk to him. "Do you think once this is all over I should take the Queen out hunting? Maybe then I could grasp the full of the situation and perhaps get even closer…" He mused. "And this evening there should be an announcement about this treaty to the land of Spades… Also I will need you to send a note home about this and news of our events, got to keep the kingdom updated after all" He grinned and entered his room and started to listen on the convocation even more as it was that much louder.

"There is no such reason for them Sire! They bring only despair and destroy all hope to those who never find the right King or Queen!" He yelled back as he continued to be enraged. He panted somewhat as his face and skin boiled in rage at his King. "We do not need that damned cursed Prince, what we need to strong King which is what you are! If anything you need to King" He growled out and kept an eye on Arthur as he walked around him. He tried to calm himself down before standing proudly and boldly. "Aye, that is what I am saying. I know this kingdom like the back of my hand as where the Prince just pops out of thin air hoping to sole all your petty problems as where I have been here keeping the country happy and stabled for many a year. I would pass those trials like baby steps" He stated knowing the Price would know nothing of the other way of becoming king if a Queen was not sure for who would take the throne with her.

Finally, he stopped his circling, noting the desperate anger of his adviser, motioning a trust worthy Knight to stand at his side protectively. It seemed the other people in the castle were more than happy to trust their 'King's' decision, knowing full well that the Prince could bring a happiness and perhaps a true smile from their beloved ruler. In fact, many were surprised at the blunt defiance of their loyal adviser! How long had he held such thoughts, is that why he pushed so hard for the current King of Diamonds to leave? Did he truly believe that one day he would become the King, the person to stand tall above others? Although it was written in law, it had never been implemented as of date. Arthur tapped his foot a bit the pressed a finger to his lips, signalling the adviser to be quiet, soft noises passed over the halls before an eerie silence fell into place, everyone anxiously waiting to hear the Queen's explanation or acceptance of the other, though eyes were drawn to the rather exquisite ring, a new one at that, perched on the Queen's finger.

"That is if I have not chosen or are indecisive. You have only pushed me to more than one decision that is necessary for my Kingdom and the well being of my people." Alasdair looked rather hopeful at his beloved Queen's words, was he going to send the Prince away, return the gift and go back to ruling alone?

No, it was quite the opposite. Arthur dropped his hand to his side, nodding for a few more knights to appear from the crowd. "I have decided to fully and formally accept the Prince's proposal." Many people gasped, unknowing of the secret, but Arthur quickly added, "Secretly of course, it shall not leave these walls!" His demanding voice calmed the chatter suddenly. "Not only that, I have decided that your position has caused you much stress, dear adviser. You are removed from duty… I shall learn about the land of Stars myself, but taking the other offer, to visit the land myself. I will see with my own eyes what I can." The guards reached and grabbed the visibly pissed off Alasdair as the Queen moved by, ascending the stairs again. "It pains me so to lose such a capable adviser, however, do not doubt my word."

Alasdair knew that it was probably not his place to speak out but he just couldn't help it. He wanted Arthur's power, wealth and courage. He wanted it all wither he had Arthur in his arms or not. Every did love their king and he knew he was starting to build enemies as he saw more and more people starting to gather around the pair as they fought. He knew people would hate him for speaking so boldly to him and the fact that not one of them really liked him anyway to stand up against him. But he knew in his dark heart that he wanted it more than anything. He was only a few steps away from being King and now he might have that gone all to waste. He although couldn't help but glare at the shining ring, the ring which Alfred had gave the Queen and he knew right off the bat why it was there and what Alfred had done. He couldn't help but feel slightly hopefully at that fact that Arthur might just take that ring off and give it to Alasdair instead as a present for being so loyal and wanting Alasdair to be his King.

Alasdair couldn't help but glare and growl loudly at Arthur's choice. "No Arthur!" He yelled as he was with strained. "You're making a grave mistake here Arthur! You need me and you know you need me! The Land of Stars is not real! He's just trying to trick you into love so he can claim all the money and wealth for himself!" He then started to thrash about in that guard's arms trying to get to his Queen. "I'll be your King and you'll regret the day you lost me as your loyal Advisor!" He yelled out panting and in fits of rage. "You'll regret that day we he will not show up at the wedding and leave you pregnant!"

Arthur didn't understand why Alasdair was acting so frantic about this. It wasn't as if Arthur was going to let his precious kingdom fall to evil hands. Arthur wasn't powerless or unintelligent to do so. Since when did this darkness begin growing in the adviser's heart like this? He always seemed loyal— perhaps there were more and more people with masks around the Queen… was this the consequence of Arthur locking away his heart and emotions from everyone, making them think that they could control him? A bit saddened, the royal man lowered his head, green eyes gazing at the marble footing of the stairs after his choice was spoken and Alasdair frantically fought it. His hands clenched like his heart in his chest, doing such a thing, it pained him greatly.

"I shall find out for myself if the Land of Stars is real or not… This is my decision and I will follow through until the end." Forest green eyes look up and slide over to the adviser as the Knights struggled with holding him. "Seeing as your reactions are as they are at this point… I am rather glad that I am letting you go. To have such a drastic change in your attitude like this! It is dangerous for my own well being. You are threatening the Queen's safety... this is quite punishable." Maybe he was speaking bitterly about being doubted so strongly, but he was rather upset about the current events. What if he did regret this decision, was he ready to fully trust Alfred over his loyal adviser? What if the acidic words that filled the room were true? Coldly, Arthur looked around then back to the man, a wicked smile pressing on his lips, an icy blue aura melting off his skin. "Is that a curse you are trying to place? If such a thing happened, then it would be pointless of him to come here in the first place and the land would take the unborn child as nourishment."

Alasdair sneered at the Queen as he knew he was almost there at controlling Arthur… if the Prince had not came along he would of up his plan into action and the land and magic would have been his. He calmed himself down to hear what Arthur was saying and he couldn't help but feel more anger. The Queen was trusting the child Prince over him, the royal and loyal advisor. "I am threatening your safety? You are threatening your own with no one to protect you at night or by day! No one to travel with and no one to speak to while you are in pain" He growled and glared. He didn't know wither he could use magic or not but he did not care for punishment but the curse was rather tempting to him. He was used to Arthur's icy aura by this time he had nourished Arthur himself when his parents had died so all he could do was smirk back right at the Queen and glaring him in the eyes. "Aye, by thy power of life and death, your first child shall die at birth and the second will fall gravely ill, and until the day ye die the flowers shall never bloom a beautiful blue but only a blood red, a red which has stained thy hands!" He announced and growled knowing that it was unlikely to work but the darkness in his heart had consumed him with hated.

"Sire, what shall we do with him?" A knight as his Queen but no one had noticed Alfred looking rather concerned in the back of the group having heard most of the ending of the fight between the two. He looked to Yao but his Jack was no here to be seen, with this he sighed but trusted his advisor to so the right thing as he continued to listen to what Arthur had to say but shivered a little with a few other members as he could feel a sudden coldness surround the area. _Was this the magic I was told about? Could he use ice magic? If that's the case opposites really do attract! _ He chuckled to himself as he listened.

To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4, Cold but warm?

Author's Note: Hello everyone! As promised I have uploaded the next chapter of this story! Woo! 4 Chapters and there's seems to be no stopping me! Ha ha! Well even so, also though I might have started on the next chapter I do not know when I will finish it so please bare with me, but remember! The more that you review, the quicker it WILL get done. Also I will be going over previous chapters for grammar mistakes. Good bye little lemon drops~

x . x . x . x .

Gasps erupted through the crowd as the man tried to curse Arthur. Everyone believed it to be true! Who would dare curse their beloved Queen and damn their country to misery. The worry was clearly painted upon many of his follower's faces. Only Arthur knew the truth that no matter how much they practiced or tried, Alasdair was not born with magical abilities. However, the action of attempting like this brought an uncharacteristic dark look on the Queen's face. His head lowered when the Knight asked the question, but he shook his head. The act of pretending or trying to place a curse… it only pushed Arthur more towards his previous answer. "Well now... It would seem that I am safer without thou by my side… who knows when this dark demon within your heart would have turned his head. Thank Ace that it happened while I can be protected." He stepped towards the man, the windows frosting over with the sudden temperature change, and many on lookers stepped back.

"The roses will bloom... in spite of you and our Kingdom will flourish without you." Arthur stepped forward more and more, only a foot away from Alasdair now and he raised his hands up, brushing the painfully cold fingers against the man's cheeks. "You did not think your foolish curse could hurt me, did you? …or perhaps you wish to know what a real one is like…?" His voice sang out, bringing fear. The gardener whimpered slightly and shook his head, "The curse of being Queen... They'll die, the flowers and lord Alasdair…That's not our Arthur." Coldly, Arthur laughed again, he didn't take to people questioning him well.

Alasdair hoped with all his might that his curse might come true, he hoped that he might have some secret power that allowed him to cast this type of magic even if he didn't have any as he knew he was going to more than likely die anyway because of what he had done so he thought that he might as well make the most of it. He looked Arthur dead in the eyes as things got even colder and frost was building within the area. He couldn't help but feel a sense of fear run though him as he felt those stone cold hands on him. He tried to look back with a stone look and spat in Arthur face. "Curse me then if you dare" He stated as he continued to defile his king. "But I bet you won't" He grinned back and blinked at the Prince.

Once everyone stepped back Alfred had stepped forward. He was scared of his Queen as he had never seen this side of him before. Although it was cold in the room and everyone was freezing he felt rather warm, on fire in fact. With this he watched Alasdair and Arthur as the event unfolded and looked to the gardener as he muttered something out. The servants looked to Alfred expecting him to stop Arthur as they wanted their normal Arthur, the kind and withdrawn one. Alfred swallowed hard before he walked up to Arthur and wrapped one arm around Arthur and leaned in close to him sharing his warmth. He leaned a hand over Arthur's stone cold one and murmured in his ear for no one else to hear. "My Queen, please do calm down. This cold hearted man is not you my love" He hoped he would be able to do something and if Arthur continued with cursing the man he would be able to do something about it at least but trying to talk to Arthur would be his best option.

Arthur didn't even notice that Alfred was there yet… he was focused on this disobedient man before him. The Queen, still glaring, moved his hand up, rubbing his sleeve across his offended face. No expression change, no flicker of any remorse or kind feelings shown in Arthur's eyes… he was as unforgiving as the winter was. Cold and death bringing. With Alasdair not backing down and not fearing of his curse, the Queen was more than ready to curse this man. To make his talking down, the babbling and the painful things said stop. He was even asking for a curse! Stating that the Queen would back down, but surely not, he had to show him what going against the crown meant, and it meant death. By his hand this man would die, a cold— warm? Dull green eyes blink in confusion, what was going on, where did this warmth come from.

Alfred placed his warm hand over Arthur's icy one, murmuring quietly in his ear, breaking shivers to run down his back, not cold though, more of a reaction. His body could easily feel the warm essence of Alfred, what was he doing? It was dangerous for him to be near, even though he knew fire magic, right? The chaotic air died down, letting a more natural warmth fill the room, but his body stayed rather cold as Arthur moved his one hand to turn and lace fingers with Alfred's. "Idiot…" Said softly, "You'll get hurt by being so close you know... Something must be done here... I cannot have such impudence flourish like the plague through my castle… such thoughts are poisonous..." Although he seemed to be his self, his other hand, still on Alasdair, raked red painfully cold lines into the adviser's cheek, and the man seemed frozen in place. A silent curse maybe? It was the course of touch, it's why the room calmed down when Alfred so boldly stepped up, and the Queen feared setting the curse upon him as well.

Alfred could feel Arthur's cold body up against his and it reminded him of home. Or at least the cold winters as home with this father in the blacksmith's forging area. Alfred hated the cold as he could never go outside because he would fall ill and his father didn't want to lose another child to the coldness of the winter. He loved fire as it looked beautiful and it kept him lovely and worth though the harsh winters, he only knew how to spark a fire so that he could keep warm in his room but besides that he knew very little of magic. The windows in the area began to drip with the water that was melting and everyone looked in awe as Alfred had so boldly approached the Queen at such a dangerous time. Alfred couldn't help but smile as Arthur had laced his fingers with his own as they began to feel at least a little warmer."Then allow me to get hurt, I can only grow stronger with you" He murmured back nestling his neck between Arthur's head and his shoulder, hunching over. "I am not afraid" He added.

Alasdair though could move his body but his cheek was rather frozen, the lines on his cheek began to crack as his skin began to peel with the coldness of Arthur's hands. His breathing was more of ragged breaths as he tried to breathe with a cold chill running though him, but he continued his hard gaze at the King as he knew that Arthur wouldn't kill him, he was too loyal, and too close to be killed. At least, that was what he thought, but he couldn't help this little niggle of doubt that ran though him telling his that he should run while he still could, because he didn't want to die.

Alfred allowed the other hand on Arthur's waist to lead to the other hand and place that arm over Arthur's heart. "Where's your warm heart beat sire? Has your heart turned to stone too?" He questioned as he really could not feel Arthur's steady heart beat like he could last evening. Last evening he made sure that while Arthur was sleeping he could cuddle up into him as that might have been his only chance, with this he made sure that he would hear Arthur calming heart beat to tell him that not only Arthur was alive but also that he was warm.

"I… cannot hurt you, Alfred..." Whispered the Queen as if he was worried about his own words. "I'm the one who is afraid..." Arthur kept his other hand on Alasdair's cheek, allowing his icy feelings to flow freely into the man's veins. Before he really wanted to kill him for everyone to witness, a showing and declaration of power, but now... he wasn't so sure that was what he wanted. Not only that but he couldn't do much more than what he was already doing to Alasdair without hurting Alfred. That alone was holding him back and bringing his chaotic magic to relax as time went on. Alfred was so close to him, his warmth was filling Arthur, calming him down. Strange… no one ever bothered to do so before.

Slowly his hand dropped from Alasdair's cheek, the royal man trembling as he did so, afraid to let him go. The similar green eyed man shivered from the cold and stumbled back, his hand instantly up to his iced cheek. He knew it; he knew that Arthur was too afraid to hurt him! He was his loyal adviser after all, so it didn't matter… Arthur will always be his swayable Queen, but what was irritating was that Alfred was the one who was able to sway him instead of the adviser. The man even was boldly holding the royal man!

"Go…" He nodded to the guards to allow them to take Alasdair away on the crimes against the crown. Arthur on the other hand, pulled fully away from Alasdair, feeling the warm arms of Alfred holding him and the Prince speaking softly to him. Did Arthur ever have a warm heart? No one ever said so… The Queen twisted in the man's arms and instantly wrapped his slim cold ones around Alfred's neck, burying his face into his chest. "I told you that I'm cold-hearted… Alfred. Do you fear me now..?"

Alasdair trembled with some fear and the chills running though him. He let his hand rise up to his cheek instantly and felt at the cracked skin, he didn't argue nor struggle when the knights started to guide him off to the dungeons to lock him up for his crimes. He was so bewildered by the event and the cold looks he even started to try and forget.

Alfred smiled softly as he could hold Arthur gently and quite happily know that he could stop Arthur by the simplest of touches. Alfred allowed Arthur to move freely in his grasp so he could not only wrap his arms around Arthur's waist to bring him as close as he could but he also held on to him tightly as he didn't want to go. "Honestly my Queen, I am only scare of the power you hold dormant inside you… I do not fear you as you are a kind hearted man behind the mask of stone, now how about we go out on that hunting trip? We have many people to feed" He grinned childishly and he couldn't help but laugh as he picked Arthur up and spun him around laughing brightly.

Yao looked on with a smile and a sigh. His King could always be such a child, and he hadn't heard a laugh like that for a long time. _Maybe Arthur is the one… Alfred does seem rather relaxed around him, no matter what has happened… Maybe he could be the sun on a cold winter's day…_ Yao thought to himself before walking back into Alfred's room to sort out his items and hunting equipment.

Many people of the castle exchanged looks, but a few smiled in relief, being spared from seeing their 'King' resort to such a thing. It would be worrisome that their ruler would be unguarded, however until a proper adviser could be found, a simple Knight would be able to step up to the plate for the time being. A frightful thought about being without a close adviser hit Arthur as he held tight on to Alfred. More than a few things plaguing his mind at that point, the fear of losing their only hope, giving up his protection and help, to be alone once again in the dark castle.

Alfred suddenly gripped him though, and swung him around! The Queen squawked loudly and gripped onto him for dear life. "Alfred! What in Ace name are you doing!" He cried out, fearful of being let go to hit the wall or something, so he held on tighter. "That is me! I'm a cold hearted demon, Alfred, I don't know where you get kind from… you'll see." Still hanging on tight to him, it was like Alfred's laugh was contagious around the castle. The mood of the people watching had lightened as the people dissipated, them leaving with laughter and smiles. The Queen hit his fist weakly against the Prince's back, cursing out that if he dropped him it would be the end and that he would hurt him if Arthur got hurt. Weak and petty threats that didn't offer any real threat to him.

"You git! Put me down instantly so we can go do that trip you promised." Murmured after a moment, sighing heavily against his captor's grip.

Alfred soon settled down and looked to Arthur as he settled him down. He sighed and relaxed as he didn't want to let go Arthur. "I was having fun! Surely you know what having fun is like!" He teased and grinned as he turned around. "Now my Queen, shall I show you how to hunt again?" He grinned and poked his tongue out at Arthur playfully as they were finally left alone in the hall way. "I bet you can't catch me~" He chimed and laughed again. He had no idea why he was so happy but… he had bundles of energy and he just needed to let loose. He looked to his beautiful and wonderful Queen and shook his head

Gently, Arthur let his hands slip away from Alfred's neck and went to smoothing down his clothing some. "I told you before, I'm so old and stuffy to not know what fun is— I know how to hunt, I bet I could shoot a buck better than thee— Alfred! Get back here!" Without a care really, the Queen raced after the Prince, not too worried about appearances and such. He laughed lightly and ran as fast as he short, heeled boots could carry him. "Alfred, you git, come back here this instant!" Sprinting quickly, he jumped on the Prince's back, legs and arms wrapping around him quickly. "Captured!" Some of the castle guards witnessed this, but none spoke of the strange behaviour, in fact many were just happy to see their ruler relax some.

Alfred grinned and tried to look to Arthur as he sprung onto his back. "Your eyes are shining a little brighter my lord…" He commented quietly before he started to carry his Queen to his bedroom to change into the correct attire. "Arthur if you would not mind me asking but is there a far of town which does worse than the others?" He questioned the other royalty as he gently placed Arthur on the bed and allowed him to get off slowly and safely, because he knew if he injured the Queen they would probably have his head. He also wanted to help a few people in the Kingdom so he could start spreading his status around and gain a few citizens on his side.

The Queen huffed a bit, cheeks flushing. "It's from running that is all." He continued to cling onto the Prince, perfectly content with being carried by him up to the bedrooms. Slowly and cautiously, Arthur slipped off of Alfred's back and unhooked his cape. "I do believe the far east side is in need of some fresher meat, sine the abundant forest is on the west." Said calmly, pulling off his clothing with ease, so he could change into his hunting attire which was rather heavier then what he normally wore around. "They are more of the crops area compared to the hunting skills of the other side…" The side was also susceptible to attacks from barbarians as well, so the barrier was stronger over there.

"Ahh I see" He commented as he stood up. "Well, If you do not mind it will just be us going out hunting today, Yao would normally come with me but he said he had other work to attend too" He smiled as a knight knocked on the door. "Sire you have a visitor, The King of Diamonds has arrived he stated before walking away. Alfred sighed and looked to Arthur wondering what his reaction would be. It's not often that a King would visit another major Kingdom after all they had their own problems to attend too.

"Ah, I do not mind. It is a rather lovely day it seems. I would enjoy accompanying only you." It was understandable that an adviser would have much to attend to when visiting a land for a treaty. Slowly, he pulled on his clothing then lifted his head to the Knight, his eyes suddenly lighting up at the news. Francis was there. Arthur kicked off the bed and nodded to Alfred, "Sorry, it should only take a little while. Excuse me!" And with that, the Queen scampered down to see the man.

The King of Diamonds stood contently waiting in the audience hall, taking a gander at all the riches before snorting. How poor. The Knights at the door announced Arthur's entrance, the doors swinging open. Francis turned and bowed, "Beloved Spades Queen, Have you been well mon amour?"

"Refrain from such words… Hullo, _Diamond's_ King." Spat out the Queen, taking his seat on his throne. "What brings thee; I have an important appointment that you have disrupted." He sounded bitter, but in reality, something inside made the sandy blond Queen giddy to see him.

"Oh you wound me" He said playfully and pathetically. Francis then looked at Arthur's attire and frowned a little more. "Hunting? Is that what you are going to do, I knew you were barbaric when you were younger but now?" He questioned before kneeling down in front of Arthur. "Mon Cher, I have come here to ask you for a blessing… I know only you can provide such things and I hope you can grant me such a request after all~" He purred out near to the end and looked up to Arthur winking. "You are the best Queen, if a little poor. Also, how would you like it to things to return to the way that they are?" He asked hopefully.

Alfred though followed after Arthur as he wanted to know what Francis wanted with his Queen. He stood at the entrance to the hall and observed the two carefully. He had met Francis before and had signed a treaty with him just before getting here, and he defiantly didn't like that King. He had wealth above all others. He let his people suffer and he also never liked to do anything fun! He was just a plain boring old king.

The Queen rolled his eyes; of course Francis would play around. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest and chin in palm. "Yes hunting. If it is all the same to you, I was invited." Oh, that earned him a pleasant look from the King. Sighing after the request was made; Arthur slipped from his chair and stepped down towards Francis. How silly of the King to even think that this man was here for anything but a blessing, yes, Francis would never visit for any other reason. "Of course I am the best, I have sense." Sighed as he pressed his hand on the longer haired blonde's hair. "Forgive me for being poor, you wanker… I am perfectly happy as I am." Perhaps it was a lie but Francis needs not of his countries woes. "Besides… Lily is quite a Queen as well. Fair and beautiful." Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? No, just his imagination.

Arthur closed his eyes, murmuring out a string of Gaelic words in the form of a blessing. He had not known that the Land of Stars and Diamonds had a treaty, nor did he know what the blessing was for. Finishing quickly, Arthur pulled his glowing blue hand away and backed up. "If that is all, we are hosting a guest and I am late for our date."

"Guest? Date..?" Francis' eyes narrowed, was someone trying to court his Queen? However, the Queen fell mum after that.

Francis looked around the room quickly glancing at the Prince of Stars before looking back to Arthur. "Mon amour, how are Our flowers doing? After all I never wanted to let you go" He mumbled to gently reach out for Arthur's hand and gently kissed the knuckles as a sign of love, respect and adornment. "You know that I have always loved thee like the red rose can mix with blue to make a wonderful purple colour" He purred out and reached for Arthur's soft cheek.

Alfred though was fuming. This… King of Diamonds was not only flirting with his Queen but he was also touching. He had the bright idea of going over there and teaching what he had coming but they would breach terms of their treaty so he had to just sit back and watch how things unfolded.

Arthur hadn't noticed that Alfred had entered the room until Francis looked over to him. Emerald green orbs moved over to meet those azure ones, but were called back as Francis took his hand. "Those roses bloomed poisonous… and died. You cannot sway me, for I know of your intention long ago." Arthur had to keep a cool head, no matter how he wanted to pull his hand back and slap the stubble off of this man's face. He couldn't let himself be taken advantage of again, the Queen pulled away from him, not allowing this King to touch his face.

"Don't touch me… _Frog of Diamonds._.." Slurred out Arthur as he began to walk away. "You have caused me to leave my guest waiting..." Stopping, he turned around to look at him to add; "As for the roses. My blue roses are budding, fixing the ruin that the poison has left."

Francis huffed and looked up to Arthur. "Red is not a poison! It is beautiful and vivid… and I am a changed man Arthur will you not give me another chance?" He asked as he wanted to leave doubt in the Prince's mind as he didn't know the Prince that well and if he was after his Queen then he would have another thing coming. "Been drinking at the wine again Mon Cher? You never could hand a drink" He taunted at the slurring of the words before turn around and walking out of the building but not without saying. "You know they are budding with thoughts of me, you shall come to me soon or later~ When the Prince has left you heartbroken and looking for love" He then started to carry out on his plan. _Off to the Kingdom of Stars…_He though and rode off on his horse.

"Never did like that man… too grand and too rich." Alfred smile and held out a hand to Arthur. He did this instead of offering words of comfort as he knew Arthur probably wouldn't have/ liked the word anyway. Alfred couldn't help but let doubts into his mind but tried to get rid of them so he could enjoy their time our hunting. "What did he want the blessing for?" He questioned.

"It is poison for me…" Murmured the Queen under his breath as he went to walk away before freezing, his face paling suddenly at the King's words. How dare this person come here and then say such things to the Queen! Arthur lowered his head, sneering out words with acid. "I have not been drinking, frog. We should be so lucky if they do not die from your every presence here!" His hands balled into fists, his shoulders trembling some as Francis left. If it was not for their treaty, Arthur would declare war on the Diamond's Kingdom just to get back at Francis.

Arthur lifted his head to Alfred's words, moving a trembling hand to rest in his offered. "He's… difficult." Murmured again as the Queen eyed the Prince for a moment. Why was it that two people were convinced that this man was going to leave him? Perhaps he should be more cautious; to prevent such a downfall as both had spoken of. Arthur shook his head, "I do not know, I had not asked him…"

"Okies~ so how many different types of blessings are there?" He asked as he tried to warm up Arthur hand as they walked to the stables to pick up their horses. He was generally interested in the Queen and wanted to know everything and anything about him.

"Hmm?" Arthur walked calmly with Alfred, hand in hand towards the stables, Arthur gently petting the snout of his precious horse he named Uni. "There are blessings for protection, blessings for strength in war, healthy child birth… From what I got from Francis, he's probably on the move with his Kingdom once again. It's either Diamonds or Hearts… Those warm Kingdoms are always aching to expand." His hand slipped away from the Prince's and hugged the large neck of the horse, earning a pleasant snort.

Pulling away from the creature he rested his hand back on the large being's shout. "I placed the well being, for strength and victory." He sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Such ruckus..."

"Oh I see" Alfred replied as he walked up to his masculine black horse that huffed and backed away. Alfred gripped hold of his reins tightly and rubbed at the snout of the animal. "Hush, hush…" He tried to calm down. "Arthur isn't going to hurt you… I promise" He smile and kissed him gently. "He's a kind old man, he won't harm a fly…" He stated as he saddled up his own horse. "Are there also blessings for a strong relationship?"He chuckled out and grinned playfully before looking to Arthur as he was still soothing his horse.

The Queen's cheeks flushed a bit. "I am not an old man… but I will not hurt your horse…" His white steed nuzzled him gently before snorting again; Arthur saddled up his horse gently then was nudged again. Giving a light laugh, the Queen walked over, holding out both his hands to the beautiful midnight coloured horse. Waiting calmly for the creature to realize he meant no harm, he rubbed the snout of the horse then looked at Alfred, cocking a thick brow. "There are blessings for such… they are normally preformed at a wedding ceremony or engagement announcements..." Giving a gentle smile to Alfred, he walked away and hopped up on his horse.

Alfred took a moment to look up to Arthur on his horse. He could help but gaze at the beauty of the man above him. He looked rather strong as he could host himself up there as he was rather small after not that Arthur didn't think he was strong, anyone had to be if they were a ruler of a country but it might just surprise him how much strength Arthur would have. Alfred then helped himself up onto his saddled horse with a bow and arrow stuck to his back with a grin. "Are you ready sire?" He asked as he walked out of the stable as he was eager to begin their bonding trip.

Arthur shifted then sat confidently on his steed. A servant handed Arthur his own bow and quiver which Arthur swung over his shoulder. "Ah, yes. Shall I lead us then? Back route or nay?" The Queen pulled on his horse's reigns, causing the animal to neigh then elegantly trot out of the stable, where he circled a bit to look at Alfred, excitement purely written over his face. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Let's go the back route, it will probably cause less stress on the animal" He smiled kindly and waited for Arthur to lead the way. "Ah! Do not thank me; is it not the old way that Kings got to know each other by building relationship on the hunting grounds?" He grinned and stroked his horse's mane as it too became impatient to begin. They both had quite a bond as Alfred had to take care of this horse as they were growing up and they did most things together.

Nodding to the Prince, Arthur pulled on the straps to rear his horse to turn and trot off on a less travelled route, looking back to check and see if the Prince was following close and soon side to side, with Arthur slightly ahead. "Aye, for Kings it is indeed… Do be careful and not hit me with your arrow, lad." Joked Arthur. "Pardon me, but Alfred?" Green orbs marvel over to him before looking forward again. "No, never mind..."

x. x . x . x .

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5, Happy Hunting?

Author's Note: Hello all! And here's the next exciting chapter of the story~ I am working on the next chapter now as we speak, I also what to thank, KatieKaze for allowing me to write this story~ I love you my Queenie~:3 xD Also, I'm going back over the chapters and updating the spelling mistakes, started on the first chapter~ Re-read if you wish. Even so please remember

More the reviews, the More we write, and the more chapters you get c:

Also I know it's half as long as the other's but the next chapter is sure to make up for that! I promise! w

X – x – x – x – x

Alfred chuckled too with Arthur. "I'll make sure to hit my mark, not you that is…" He grinned and ran a hand though his hair. He loved the fresh air of the country side; it was a nice waking up call as he would always be even slightly tired. He looked and made sure to take in his surroundings so if he needed too he could make his way back to the castle and hopefully impress Arthur with his memory skills. But he the mood faded as Arthur had started the sentence but never finished it, that meant something was on Arthur's mind and quite possible something that wasn't making Arthur happy by the tone of his voice he was rather concerned. "No, please do go on my Queen" He questioned as he looked back and forth between where he was trotting and to Arthur. He too was now had growing concerns and wouldn't leave without knowing what it was.

"Good, it would be bloody painful to have to deal with an arrow." He chuckled lightly, looking back again. The way the sun reflected off the Prince and how the breeze carried his hair and clothing, it was like he belonged out here, with nature and not locked in a castle as a Royal member. The Queen looked away and stared at his hands gripping the leather reigns. Part of him feared that what two people have said would come true. Would Alfred actually leave him suddenly? Lifting his head to keep an eye on where they were going, the approaching forest, Arthur shook his head. He must have still been in shock from the events today. "Pay no heed. T'was nothing of importance."

"But it must be even if your thinking of it" Alfred immediately countered back as he knew if Arthur was thinking of something and it was troubling him, should he at least talk to someone about it? Alfred wouldn't give up on this matter, Prince, king or Husband it didn't matter, what mattered to him was Arthur's happiness and that wouldn't come about if something was troubling him. He looked up and smiled as they entered the forest, with the sun shining thought it made everything feel light, and a golden sheen to everything including Arthur and his horse. Without knowing it he was starting at Arthur as he was captured by the sight until his horse huffed and moved a little to snap out of it. He chuckled and petted his horse before smiling. "Sorry what did you say?" He questioned as he didn't know if Arthur had said anything at all.

Oh, Alfred responded rather quickly about that. The Queen's knuckles turned white while he hung on the reigns. "Alfred…" Whispered the man. Leaves and branches snapped under their horse's hoofs, light shimmering through the branches lit their way as they proceeded towards a clearing. He always did love this forest, it was so magical and primal, and it felt right to be back there again. Arthur rounded his horse towards a down tree trunk where they could dismount their horses and tie them up. He looked over to Alfred, still on his white steed; the man seemed that he was distracted earlier. "Oh." Forest green eyes closed for a moment before they opened again. "Are you sure about your decision?" Oh my, he was repeating himself over and over. "I mean, considering it is sudden…"

Alfred nodded and slowly dismounted off his horse. "Yes I am sure" He said as he tied up his horse before taking out his bow and an arrow. He swerved to look at Arthur with a grin. "I know it maybe sudden, but we don't know who is planning what and today is all that matters…" He started to get quieter as he walked up to the queen. "I want to take ever second I can with you… I don't want to lose you and have regrets, I want to do everything with you so I have no regrets" He smiled innocently and leaned over to kiss the Queen's forehead as he was finally able to become himself. His eyes shone rather brightly, even sparkled a little as a grin became plastered on his face. Not a creepy grin but a friendly and fun loving grin. "Now come on, we have people to feed" He then turned too quietly and carefully walk his way to the clearing to shoot down some food.

Arthur slipped off his own horse and tied him to the tree; he turned as Alfred's voice got softer and found himself looking up at him. "Oh, um… you are correct. Think for today. I'm sorry; I was stuck on the events of what happened…" He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing a bit as a kiss was placed on his forehead. The Queen blushed a bit as he looked up at the Prince again, noting the excited and happy expression. Unable to help himself, Arthur sighed a bit, a soft smile gracing his lips as he tilted his head. "One in a million personality, Mm?" Murmured to himself as he patted his horse and shifted the quiver on his back before trotting after the Prince into the woods. Birds chirped and squirrels raced tree limbs all around. Rather a peaceful atmosphere really.

"Please my Queen, do not let such words get to you, people who are jealous take any action needed to keep those who they hold close, only to themselves." He knew it might not make sense to Arthur but he knew what he wanted to say but had difficulty saying it into words. He wanted to say that jealous people will do anything to keep the ones they love to themselves and only to them but he had probably failed as normal. "So, shall we go after a stag? They have far more meat on also, we do not rise of killing a pregnant female, that would be rather unlucky" He stated and leaned on a tree to gaze out on the open field. He did always love the peaceful and quiet atmosphere.

The Queen's eyes flicked up to him before nodding slowly, it was confusing but he got the basic idea of it. The words spoken before were desperate pleas, not a reality to become true, right? Yes, he hoped so. Arthur put very much faith into this Prince, and only time will tell. Staying a few paces behind Alfred, they entered the area, forest green orbs flickering about as he took in his surroundings. "Aye, a stag will work quite well, since they are rather large around here." Said confidently, as he shifted his bow off his shoulder to carry in hand. "You seem accustomed to such wilderness. It is refreshing to see." Now Arthur stood next to the lazing Alfred, looking up at him.

Alfred smiled a little more proudly at that as he sat and waited as he watched the animal. "Aye" He whispered as he barely blinked as he carefully laid an arrow into his bow as he saw his target in sight. His muscled bulged as he kept the arrow still and straight and making sure he would hit the right area. He took account for the wind which luckily there was very little to affect the arrow. "My country is surrounded by forest… I go hunting daily" He mused as he let go on his arrow which few air like nothing which then shot the stag right in the neck. It failed around as pain shot though the animal, the other deers happily leaped away so they won't get hunted as the stag quickly fell to the ground. He looked to Arthur and smirked. "Think you can do better rust old man~" He smirked and happily then jogged over to his prize.

"Ah, I see everyday…" After that, the Queen remained silent, watching the Prince swiftly take down the prey and scattering the rest. The tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment. He knew that the Prince was more muscular than he, but it never struck him as it did when he watched the muscles working with the bow. Arthur caught himself staring then looked away to watch the stag fall down finally, ending his life. "Ah, dear… aim for the head or the heart. Causes less panic." Said softly as he seemed to walk towards the fallen animal, but turned and scrambled up a large tree, hooking his legs to swing onto a thick branch high up. Over there. He hopped over a few trees with swift balance then squatted, squinting his eyes at his prey, another magnificent stag. He slowly pulled a short arrow from his quiver and strung his bow, old from use. Pulling back, it wasn't as obvious as Alfred's but the Queen's biceps and triceps along with his deltoids quivered with expectation of letting go of the arrow from his three fingers.

Licking his lips, he waited for the breeze to hit, bringing the animal to shift to grab a better piece of grass. Now! Pointing off to the side of the animal, Arthur let the arrow fly with a swift twang. The wind pushed its route to send the arrow right into the animal's heart! But the creature reared up on his hind legs and flail before falling to the ground with blood staining its coat. That shouldn't have happened, but on a second look from Arthur up in the tree, he had missed the heart and punctured the lung and artery instead. Off by an inch. Cursing to himself, Arthur locked his legs around the branch then swung backwards, hanging upside down from the tree to look at his companion. "Seems I am rather rusty, mate."

Alfred nodded and waited for a few moments as he waited for Arthur to take his shot before replying. Although his Queen didn't have much grace, he made up for it in skill. He was able to climb a tree which Alfred could not do for a start off. He looked like he could do it with his eyes closed and barely made a grunt as he pulled himself up. Alfred looked down as he blushed a little as some thoughts ran though his head. Although he did watch as Arthur missed and the Stag fell to the ground. He smirked and offered his arms up to help Arthur to the ground. "Aye it seems so, but, if you were to shoot the head or brain, it might happen that you'll cause more pain and more time for it to die, if you were to shoot it in the neck, barely any pain is introduced and it dies rather quickly." He stated after Arthur got back down on the ground and he went over to his stag and picked the animal up with a small grunt and slung it over his shoulder. "Also the least amount of blood is lost"

"Ah, I suppose you are correct." Murmured the Queen as he allowed himself to drop down into the Prince's arms, only to hop out of them and stand on his own again, swinging his bow and quiver back on his back. "I haven't hunted big game in some time." Admitted as he looked over to Alfred when he spoke about the better place to aim. It made all the more sense really. Arthur rubbed the back of his head some then trotted off to find his own kill, pulling the legs some so that he could, struggling really, pull it on to his back. Hunched over, he huffed out a sigh and looked over to Alfred through his fringe. "I suppose... I should go to target practice once again… Now then, to the... East..?"

"Would you like me to help you?" Alfred asked as he offered some help to Arthur as he saw Arthur struggling with his catch. "Well once you get back into the swing of it I'm sure you'll be hitting the mark each time." He then started to put the dead stag on the back of his horse that huffed but stayed still so he could strap the meat to the back. "I don't think you need to take target practice… it'll come back to you in time and yes, to the east so he can share out the food" He grinned and then went over to help the poor Queen who he thought was struggling greatly.

"I got it..." The Queen huffed some, giving up to drag the beast over to his horse. He obviously wasn't as strong as Alfred, but he wasn't going to show his weakness. "Aye, but maybe a little practice shall help me get back to the swing quickly, I cannot fall behind. What would people think?" He played as he pulled the stag over to his horse, getting the living animal with a gentle pat. "I could have enchanted the arrows, but I felt like magic was unneeded." Said softly as the Prince walked over towards him. "Could you possibly help me put this on Uni, I fear I cannot lift it that high... then we can take pace towards the East."

"I would like to see an enchanted arrow one day" He smiled and helped Arthur with his catch although it was lighter than his stag he still had some problems getting it on the horse. Although he grinned and patted the horse once he finished before making his way over to his own and hopping onto his might night black horse. "To the east side!" He yelled happily as he then made his horse turn around and gallop though the trees on the way back to the city.

Trying to help Alfred move the stag onto the slightly resisting horse, Arthur quickly secured it on there not to fall before wiping some sweat from his brow and smiling rather accomplished and proud. "Then I shall show you one next time, I'll even enchant yours to fly well with the wind." The Queen said happily as he swung himself up onto his own white horse and trotted after Alfred before picking up speed to gallop beside him once again as they worked though the horse routes to move from the west side of the Kingdom to the east to fill the bellies of those needed. The sun shone bright, casting a red tint of burn on the King's fair coloured cheeks as they rode across the land with ease. "Do you often hunt for your people?" Questioned as he pulled up next to the Prince once more.

Alfred quite happily followed Arthur back into the kingdom and smiled and waved to those who he went past too. "Aye, I do, I often go hunt with our local butcher, Gin. I tend to go on the hunt while he butchers the animal to share in the poorest parts of town." He tells Arthur and he pulled up beside him. "Although are you alright Arthur? You seem rather flustered… or is that the sun?" He slightly teased with a grin but his face fell to a rather concerning one as he saw Yao running towards them. He slid off his horse with a worried look and walked up to Yao. "Yao, what's the problem? Why are you running?" He questioned as he tried to calm the brown haired one.


	6. Chapter 6, Disaster

"Ah, I see then…" Arthur nodded his head and looked forward once more then frowned, his cheeks actually flushing redder at the teasing. He straightened his back some and shook his head. "Tis but the sun." Well, it had been, but recently he found himself falling more and more into ease with Alfred. Chewing his lip some, Arthur was going to speak, but now a frantic man was racing towards him and Alfred had hopped off his horse. Arthur grabbed the reigns of the midnight coloured beast then dismounted himself, making sure both horses stood still before trotting up behind Alfred in time to hear Yao's statement.

"Sire!" Huffed the adviser, bent over to catch his breath before straightening up to look at Alfred with sheer worry. "The Land of Stars has been invaded! There was an attack and much of the land has been compromised, homes destroyed, people injured." Yao glanced to the Queen rather nervously before continuing. "The Land of Diamonds has tried to claim our Kingdom. We need to return to our people immediately." Arthur's heart clenched up. Did he cause this, because of the blessing be gave to Francis? He swallowed thickly, hands and shoulders trembling. The Queen shifted back then took a few steps backwards, guilt clear as day over his face.

_What? Home… my home has been…_ He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. His land, home… his people… He had to do something but he did not know what. A million thoughts were running though his head before anger started to boil though him. "Yao, get your horse, we are leaving immediately." He stated before turning to Arthur as he looked up to Arthur with anger but none of it was directed at him. "Arthur if you do not mind, I shall be leaving, I have important work to tend to back home, I trust you will give both stags to those who need it…Yao, you are to go ahead of me and round up the survivors, take them to the castle, in the court yard. Then gathered the injured and given them bed in the castle to be treated." He stated and he looked around as a few civilians started to gather with great interest. "You two men, Help your Queen transport the goods please" He asked as he started to remove the stag from his horse He instructed his loyal companion before grunting and quickly hopping on his horse. "You are still free to visit the county… although, I don't know how much of it will be left." He said worriedly before forcing his horse to turn around and follow out of the city as fast as he could.

He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to believe it. His home was being destroyed! Was this a warning from the King of Diamonds? Or was this a breach of their treaty? Did he really want to take his land? Well he hoped Francis has left his home by the time he got there or else he would have no problems killing the King. With his trust bow and arrow on his back he was sure to make the shot count if it came to it. He felt awful for leaving Arthur but he was scared that he might snap at Arthur or even worse. He might lash out at him. Although his aura began to grow rather furiously he tried to keep it under control as much as he could until he left the city. He yelled at the top of his lungs forcing his horse to go faster, he wouldn't let Francis get away with it, but his people came first… and although he was not one for revenge he had to make the King pay the price for this somehow.

Yao bowed his head, awaiting instruction from his Prince, there. He was to run off a head and— got it. The brown haired adviser nodded his head and picked up the edge of his robes as he ran to his horse once again, rearing up the front legs with a loud neigh before taking off briskly in the direction of their home Kingdom. He was to gather survivors and care to their land, to assess the situation so he can accurately report to his prince. How could this happen? They rarely leave the Kingdom as it was and when they do for a treaty, and well more, this happens! It passed a thought that it was planned but the horror on the Queen's face he saw before he left convinced him Spades had nothing to do with this, even if it was of their help. Racing to his home, he could see smoke and ruin. Quickly he took out the orders given to him, thankful for it seemed that only soldier and not many citizens were harmed.

Arthur clasped his hands over his heart in guilt. It was his fault, Francis asked for a blessing and he blindly gave it to him, wrecking a Kingdom (That wasn't new) but he was to make a treaty with this person and Alfred was his… Green pools stared up at Alfred, silently he nodded his head. They quickly removed the gift from Alfred's steed, putting in a wheel barrel to roll. The Queen turned and looked at the Prince, "I understand, do as you must…" Then he shook his head. "We'll send provisions and healing. You shall see me soon, however, focus on your people." He stared up at him then watched as Alfred took off with speed and grace towards his Kingdom where his people greatly needed him. Arthur swallowed thickly and mounted his horse again; they weren't too far from the butcher they were headed too, so Arthur trotted, leading his citizens in awe to drop off the stags. Many thank you' were offered but the King rose his hand for silence. "This is a gift from the Prince of Stars. If you excuse me..." Running out of the place, Arthur mounted his horse and galloped back to his castle, barely dismounting before he ran inside and up flights and flights of stairs, even a spiralling one to a tower, which he wrenched the doors open to his study. The room was dusky and dusty, books and potions cluttered everywhere. Arthur pushed all of it off a table and grabbed a large book and flipped pages. "Healing, land healing… where it is." He tossed the book aside and grabbed another, trailing a finger down before he found one that could be used from afar.

His fingers gripped over the sapphire ring Alfred had presented him and closed his eyes, slurring out Gaelic words to send a spell to Alfred, he shouldn't feel it, but he hoped it help.

Alfred allowed tear to slip from his eyes as he sprinted though the forest and to the open clearing where his small Kingdom lay. He gasped as he saw smoke rising high into the sky as most of the buildings were burnt down to the ground. He could still see his people fighting the flames, crying and panicking. Although Yao had gathered the few healers there was just not enough to go around to everyone. Alfred dismounted his horse that then by instinct trotted over to the grass to eat. Alfred though ran into town and picked up two of his wounded citizens and helped them into the castle. He then announced to the people when they have all gathered. "Everyone, I know we have great losses today but please, let's deuce out the fires and then work out on what the country have left. Our crops might be destroyed but we have meat and grain supplies that be spread though the city. Then tonight when we have all had some food and water, we shall gather here to remember the dead." He said as he panicked slightly as he tried to get all of his thoughts together. "So, deuce out the fires, and get the injured in the castle rooms to be treated, gather all personal items and then bring them to the castle to be sorted and stay safe. Then we eat, drink, before remembering the dead… how does that all sound?" He asked as he swallowed back the tears. He looked to his citizens of about… 250, but with another 100 people at least injured out on the streets, he just hoped he could be the hero he promised the people he would be. He then, removed the cape before instructing the knights to help where every it can, and lead the people to free rooms to treat the ill. He just hoped even with everything down, they could still make it without anyone else invading…

Opening his eyes, Arthur turned around and grabbed another book, worn from use and some pages torn. He flipped a few pages to where the binding was practically broken. Barrier and protection. Quickly, as if memorized, Arthur placed a barrier on the wounded Kingdom to protect from further advancements then a protection on Alfred, in case he went to do something drastic, which he prayed not. A Knight knocked on the door to the study then opened it. It was the same one that accompanied the gardener, they were friends here.

"Did you sign a treaty?" Arthur blinked in confusion, treaty, what treaty— oh. The Queen swore slightly then left his study with the Knight. They went to the Queen's quarters where he packed a simple bag with his most simple clothing, which was still rather fancy, but it would do. He didn't even bother to change out of his hunting clothes as he walked out of the room, leaving instructions to the guard. It was to be said that the queen had fallen weak from being in the sun for a long time and he had taken to bed for rest. Arthur slipped away as the gardener approached them, claiming something about the roses blooming more, but the Queen was already gone, pulling Uni from the stable and taking off in the direction he saw Alfred and Yao take.

Alfred huffed as he turned away and wiped away his tears and stood strong like he knew he should do. Alfred smiled brightly as he too wiped away the sweat and soot from his brow and grinned. "Another fire down and… Ace knows how many left." He sighed as he passed a empty bucked back onto the horse. He nodded to his citizen who then galloped back to the well to fill up the buckets to bring back to the fires. They kept up this routine as they were finding the fires rather easy to put out and they were thankfully not catching to anything else. He looked towards the castle which had sustained little damaged and smiled as people were rushing to get some people back to the castle to be treated. He knew Arthur would supply him with any supplies that he could give, but the others lands might help… or he hoped. He would that night send a letter to the other two kingdoms in hopes they might help, he then blinked from his daydream to then walk to another house to put out that fire. With the way things have turned out they would practically have to build everything from the ground up again.

Being now lost, Arthur stopped his horse and looked around before catching the sight of rising smoke from doused fires. Pulling the reins in the right direction, the man galloped to the Kingdom, pulling the hood of his large green cloak over his head to hide his self from the people. He had gotten there a bit later, the fires had been ousted and Alfred was going back to the castle with a group of people. Arthur dropped from his horse, telling him to stay there as he walked over to the Prince with his head bowed. From what he saw upon arriving, the Kingdom was beautiful— small yes, but quaint. Hurrying up to Alfred he stood beside him, gripping his sleeve of the hard worked man and looked up at him with his forest green eyes. "Allow me to repent?"

Alfred grinned and wiped the sweat and soot form his face once again and smiled as he saw that most if not all of the fires was put out as he could relax until he had to reunite families together, and sort out the- He then almost pushed the stranger away until he caught a glimpse of Arthur's eyes. He blinked as his people too, stop and listened to the stranger as he said what he did. Alfred blinked down, his eyes widening and then gently raised Arthur off his arms. "Do not blame yourself; you did not know Francis was to do this, please, just…" He looked to his people to looked confused. "If you really want to help, follow me to the grown need of the injured, please?" He asked and then gently grasped Arthur hand as he continued to walk along with his people as he guided them to the course yard, filled with grieving and worrying families, children and adults lost a like, with the knights handing out grain and meat for the families.

The green eyed man stared up at him, one hand gripping the man's shirt sleeve and the other holding his pack on his back. Soot and sweat decorated the Prince, where the Queen only had a few smudges of dirt on his cheeks from the earlier hunting extravaganza they had. His hand was easily pushed away; Arthur instantly dropped his gaze towards the ground. "I should have asked why before though." Muttered, acknowledging his mistake- too late sadly. Nodding at Alfred's words of helping the injured, his fingers grasped Alfred's hand tightly as they walked with the people. "If healing magic's are allowed, I can subside pain quickly… as well as… The Kingdom is gathering out bountiful harvest and hunters are gathering meat and supply to bring over. It should not take horribly long for them to ready it." His voice was rather quiet, knowing that this was probably all he could do, to help the healing of this Kingdom, for he could not go out and help for revenge.

"Of course, since my rule, Magic is freely allowed…" He smiled as he guided Arthur to the hall here it was filled with bodies needing help. There were some magical arts which were in the healing process but there was only a few of them as the other were those using the herbal arts to heal the pain. "But please do not blame yourself, he could of expanded anywhere, it is just unfortunate that he choose my kingdom" He smiled and petted Arthur's head. "Now go and help, I have families to help reunite." He stated before turning and walking off leaving Arthur to deal with his citizens. He sighed as he announced that all the lost children should go to one end of the court yard and then the parents should come and try to find the children, if they couldn't' find them then there were to go to the hall and other rooms to try and find them.

Once again he nodded and looked around the castle as they entered, noting the amount of people that needed help and how little people were able to help. Some minor burns, some worse. He looked up at Alfred, "Aye, but I can't help but to smell foul play. I do think the root cause will land upon my shoulders." Murmured the Queen, remembering the look Francis had when he looked at Alfred. "I shall go help." He nodded quickly and slipped away from the Prince, watching him walk off with full authority and brought a sense of calmness to his people just by helping. The citizens following without qualms. It was rather amazing. Tearing his eyes away finally, Arthur dropped the hood from his head to rest at his shoulders as he marched to a rather weak looking healer, trying to deal with a terrible injury. He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and offered that practiced kind smile to her. "Do allow me to tend, take a rest, and drink this." He reached unto his pack and pulled out a small vial and handed it to her. "Fear not, it is to help replenish your magical strength, be careful not to drain yourself, it puts much risk upon your beautiful body." Spoke with ease as he held his hands over the wound to heal faster than the others.

The women blinked and looked up worried at the stranger but she soon looked up into the man eyes. She reached out to his with a soft smile. "Please… Do not let the King be so hard on himself… He is so kind and caring to all of us…" She whispered out as people became quiet and listened to the convection, sure they were nosey but they were also agreeing with her in silence. "He's always looked out for us… rather than himself… please… Please the King of Spades… teach him to be selfish… teach him that he can leave us to protect our own…" She whispered out before she slowly sat herself up to take the potion Arthur had gave him. "Only you can do that"

The Queen pulled away from the woman at first, always shy of human contact but allowed her to each out to him and speak of their King. He knew that the citizens were loyal to Alfred, it was obvious in their actions, and it was only proven more when they gathered to support him like this. Continuing to smile kindly, Arthur reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear gently. "While away at Spades, he only spoke kind words of you all. He truly loves his home. To be honest, it's sad that he is of few who do care of the people anymore." He pulled back and placed gauze over the quickly healing wound and looked around for the worst conditions. "Fear not. He has a selfish side. However, never shall you be alone… your King protects you with his very life… as I for my people. I believe… he is a well centered man, being able to hold in such a situation… comparatively… I would be rather lost. As such, I plan to help protect you as well." Ah! His real smile showed, it was rather small but was pure as he looked at the people watching before he stood up to move to the worst injured to help.

"Thank you" She whispered with a smile back before lying down to rest. She allowed Arthur to leave but Alfred came in carrying a bunch of herbs, pestle and motors with buckets of water handing off his elbows. "Are these all the items you wished for?" He questioned to his healers and placed the items in the middle of the room. He gently lowered them so that none of the leaves fell in the buckets before mixing up some healing potions as he was shown how too. "Um… The families have food and water" He mumbled out loud as he talked to himself. "The dead are being recovered, fires are out, and the injured have been found and are taken care of anything else…" He asked himself over and over again. "Is there anything I have missed?"

The next person to take care of was an older gent, seems a beam from a hour sell on him, breaking some ribs and plus burning from the fire and missing part of his arm. The arm is not saveable so Arthur tied it off to prevent the spread of bacteria to his body before healing the ribs first, narrowing his eyes and sweat beading at his forehead as forged barrier like magical tubes to prevent puncturing the lungs and to promote correct healing. Now to tend to the burns. The eerie blue aura from the Queen's hands expanded over the man before he looked up and watched Alfred enter with supplies then mutter to himself over and over again. Sensing the man's frantic mind, he stood up from his work, allowing the burns to heal with the magic's already provided before he walked over to Alfred and set the dish away from his hands and covered those blue eyes. "Shh... It'll help." He pushed forward and rested his forehead with Alfred's and whispered softly, "só...só...bhur gonta meon." Gaelic once again.

Alfred whined as Arthur had walked over to him and put his hand over his eyes. "Arthur! I have people… to…I have people to tend to" he Started off rather frantic but as the words was mumbled his breath started to calm down and he sighed. He closed his eyes behind the hands and lied his hands over Arthur's. "Thanks Arthur… I don't believe I have forgotten anything but still… go back to everyone else… they are what is most important now."

Arthur chuckled slightly and pulled his hands away, turning then to hold Alfred's large ones. "They're are worried about you, love. Do not forget your own health as well, for you are equally important." He brushed his thumbs against Alfred's hands gently then slipped away once more to tend to more of the injured. It was a rather difficult job, seeing as the number of needy are out weighing the number of people able to help. Perhaps he could call for some of his Kingdom's skilled healers to come and help, but by that time, it would be too late for many. So he worked hard on what he could do, going to those in the most pain and subduing the pain first so that it would be easier to heal by other means.

"I know Arthur but I can take care of myself when everyone else is taken cared for…" He smiled and mumbled as he started to ground up some leaves for the potions to be mixed.

Later that same night he had gathered everyone in the court to listen to him just before the sun would set. The gates were locked and secured tightly with guards, and watchmen keeping out for Francis or any other army that might come along. They might have been small but they were well equipped. "Citizens and friends, tonight I call you in a sad day in history for the Kingdom of Stars. We are small yet mighty… but even the might can suffer great losses. Today we suffer the loss of many men, women and children as they bravely fought to defend their city and homes. Tonight I ask of thee, don't think of them in sadness or for the loss, but think of each one of them as heroes, because we all know, everyone one of you would lay down your lives for this Kingdom. Now please, may be have a few moments silence for those who we have all lost today…" He started off but he would continue in a few moment later to announce a few other things that he had stored up in his mind.

Throughout the day and evening, Arthur took glances to Alfred, making sure everything was okay then finally the last patient was cared for. He flopped on his butt and rested against the wall, letting the magic potion work and brings back his strength as Alfred gathered everyone for the early evening just as the sun was setting. As the ruler spoke, outside ruler couldn't help but to lower his head once more, knowing that one question could have saved many people and homes that day. A terrible event like this played out, and he had been careless before. For the moment of silence, Arthur lifted his dark jade eyes to look at the sky just as some stars began to peek while the sun set slowly. How many more losses were there to be for the sake of land and jealousy? He closed his eyes as a breeze swept through then focused on Alfred once again.

Alfred took a moment and smiled. "We all know that the Ace watch over use like the stars do… and tonight there will be many more stars in the sky as we have suffered a rather large loss of life, but with this, we can start anew. We can rebuild the homes that needed to be rebuild anyway, if anyone and give what money they have to rebuild a few buildings, we can use them for trade, and then once we start trading and gaining more money, we can buy better materials for housing. For now, I think we should all stay covered in the court were we can protect each other. The staff and nurses within the castle will bring down a abundance of sheets for all. Also with this new turn I also bring good news!" He grinned as he beckoned Arthur forward, what more than a better time to announce their engagement than what has just happened?

Staying behind the walls was the best idea. Arthur looked around slowly, there was enough room there for everyone to be comfortable and Alfred's people were going to bring people blankets from the castle so no one was to be cold. They really had a handle on what happened here, and the Queen couldn't have felt more proud. Unaware that it was Alfred's intention to announce their engagement, Arthur shifted and stood up from the wall, brushing off his clothing quickly before walking up to him as beckoned. His normally rather dull expression showed a bit of curiosity as he stood next to the Prince and looked up at him. "Al...fred..?"

Alfred smiled warmly as took Arthur hand, the left hand which took hold of the ring and kissed it and although his citizens were rather confused they gave a small cheer. "Everybody, most of you know now what or well, who I was after for, a good year or so now. You know how I was going to swoon over my love with bringing them here and showing them our wonderful land but it seems we didn't even have to do that" He chuckled and nuzzled into Arthur. "Arthur the King of Spades has agree to marry and join our lands under the name of the Ace" He called out as the people roared happily with excitement. "Please everyone do calm down, although he graces us with his presence tonight, tonight is for those who we have lost, tomorrow, when a new day begins we may celebrate." He said softly, a few people muttered but most stay silent. Alfred looked up and grinned. "Hello everyone! And how are you doing?" His people chuckled and laughed but some looked up with his at the sky which was filled with stars. This is the reason why it was called the Kingdom of stars, every night people would turn their lights off and look up to the bright stars that covered the sky, it was told that if cloud was to fill the night sky covering the stars then something rather awful was to happen to the land, tomorrow he was also going to ask people if the night that he was away, clouds covered the sky. But for now he looked down to Arthur before letting go of Arthur's hand. "Thank you for joining us and for all of your help…"

The poor Queen's face was beet red as Alfred publicly announced their engagement. He lowered his gaze as he pursed his lips to a thin line, letting the blush run all the way up to his ears. Even worse when Alfred nuzzled him, how can he say things like that so easily and in front of so many people like that? The Embarrassed Queen lifted his head slowly to see everyone looking up at the sky with the Prince, a tad confused he did as well. It was amazing just how many stars could be seen here! The sky was absolutely full of the twinkling wonders, shedding their own light on the land, sending hopes and wishes to the people who lived here. His green eyes caught Alfred's blue looking at him now as they let go of hands. "It's the least I can do... considering everything…" He pulled his hand back and rubbed it a bit nervously, looking out at all the people again. "I do wish there was more to offer."

Alfred then slowly creped behind Arthur to wrap his arms around Arthur at his waist to bring him close. "All you have to do is be you, that's all you need to do" He grinned and continued to nuzzle into Arthur. He then sighed as he mumbled out into Arthur's ears.  
>"<em>The sun goes down… <em>  
><em>the stars come out… <em>  
><em>and all that counts is here and now… <em>  
><em>my universe will never be the same… <em>  
><em>I'm really glad you came…<em>" He told Arthur. That song was sung to every Queen by the King of the land, when a Queen was chosen of course. Of course they had to translate it several times before it came to this new version but it was well worth it as he knew that his citizens would be singing and dancing to it tomorrow evening under that stars in the court yard.

Seeing Alfred move away, Arthur shifted to look behind him but stiffened up when the Prince wrapped his arms around him from behind, thus trapping him there. All he had to do was be himself? It was hard to leave the personality that he was told to have as the Queen, as a royalty, but with Alfred, he found that he was able to relax with him, it was strange... but not in a bad way. Jade eyes close as he listened to the soft words given to him. They practically made his heart melt, and sent his cheeks to paint with colour again. He allowed himself to lean back into the Prince's arms contently and looked up at that sky once again. "I shall… operate with more care... so that terrible events shall be avoided in the future... I'm sorry, Alfred..."

Alfred sighed as he knew Arthur wasn't going to feel any different on the matter when it clearly wasn't his fault. He nuzzled into Arthur's neck before moving his head to the side to look over his people, which would soon be their people. "Please stop saying your sorry, they wouldn't blame you and nor do I so now hush, would you like to join me in my room, or would you rather have a guest room?" he questioned as he couldn't wait to start partying tomorrow.

When the Prince nuzzled him, Arthur closed one green eye and chuckled slightly, Alfred was really a sweet lad. He sighed lightly and nodded, it wasn't purely his fault, but he wasn't and help on the matter, perhaps less destruction if he had only asked a simple question. He snapped out of his thoughts as Alfred asked about sleeping. His hand reached down and grasped his larger hand and looked down slightly. "If it is not too much trouble... may I stay with you?" A new place caused him to be a tad weary; besides, he had not many wishes to be separated from Alfred just yet.

"Of course not Arthur's nothing is ever too much trouble for you Arthur" He smiled as he then uncurled himself from Arthur as gently took hold of Arthur's hand. "Please do follow me to my room" He said as he then started to guide Arthur thought the small castle. Although everything was rather dark the hallways and ceilings were lit by candle light. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand before starting to point out a few special features, such as engravings on the walls from previous owners and children. He even smiled fondly as he spotted one of his. He though quickly moved on as he opened the large wooden door to reveal a large king size bed and a nice old wood fireplace. There was a chair with a table next to it where there was some wine neatly placed as his 4-poster bed stood tall in the middle of the bed. If they were to look up they would find a painting on the ceiling like the night sky which they added a new star for each King that has died and so Alfred's star would be up there at the end of his life. "Welcome to my room"

The Queen chewed his lip, taking one last glance to the people before gripping the Prince's hand and following him inside. As they walked, Alfred pointed out amazing features of the castle. It wasn't as bright at the Queen's back in Spades, but it felt more… comforting. Arthur's green eyes looked around happily at all the different things and the engravings, beautiful… He was gently tugged to follow as they entered Alfred's room, it was rather simple but elegant in its special way. The Queen looked around, taking in all the view before looking up. His room had simple rafters on the ceiling, where here... there was a beautiful painting of the night sky. Arthur couldn't even catch himself before he said, "It's beautiful…" In awe. After a second he snapped back and cleared his throat, "I-I mean... your home is very lovely."

"It's not as beautiful as you Arthur" He said before he said down on his bed. "Would you like to wash your face off? Or shall I take a wash before you?" He offered as he pointed to the door that lead him to his simple but clean bathroom. He then sod and removed a pair of trousers for him to sleep in that night as he yawned and removed his cape, and hunting top before walking over to the table and pouring him a glass of wine. "Would you like one?"

Once again the Queen blushed, lowering his head slightly to let his fringe cover his forehead and eyes. "Huh? Oh, erm, you should, seeing as you worked harder, I'm sure you will be wishing to be clean." He nodded his head and slowly released his cape to drop then fold it and set on the chair again and pull off his boots while standing. Then he removed his belt and tunic top carefully, folding both and setting them in the chair as well as his boots rested on the floor. "Ah, yes, thank you..." Barefooted, he walked over to Alfred and held his hand out.

Alfred poured Arthur a glass of wine before handing it to him. "To the future?" he questioned before taking a gulp of the wine and putting it down. He turned around softly and he entered his bathroom. He started to run some water via, a hand pump into a bucket and he started to wash his face and arms free from sweat and soot as he started to feel much better. He then returned to Arthur with a grin and a towel in his arms. "So, what would you like to do? Another drink? Or sleep? Or something else in mind?" He questioned.

Taking the wine glass from him, they clinked the edges and drank to good health and the future. He drank the wine pleasantly, and nodded to Alfred as the male went to clean off. While alone, Arthur pulled his trousers off and folded them as well and looked around the room some more, moving to look out the window until he returned. "Ah, allow me to wash my face first." He bowed his head and quickly slipped into the bathroom to pump some fresh water then wash away the dirt on his cheeks, scrubbing hard enough his skin was pink as he exited finally. "Ah, sorry. Anyways…. Another drink could be nice I think…" Murmured the Queen.

Alfred nodded and travelled to his wine glass and topped it up. He then blushed as he looked to Arthur but quickly looked away not wanting to stare. "S-Shall I light the fire?" he questioned and shut his door slowly as it wedged into the stone to keep it shut.

He walked back over and picked up his glass, filling it as well then sipping slowly as he watched Alfred close the door, keeping it securely shut. "O-oh..." He looked over to the hearth and shifted slightly nervously then walked over towards the fireplace, tilting his head slightly then looking out the window again. "I enjoy… how your home is."

Alfred smiled. "Thanks Arthur…" He whispered as he started to feel rather awkward. He walked up to the fire and mumbled a few words in old English before a spark started and a small fire started to grow. He walked over to his bed and picked up his sleeping trousers before going behind his screen and getting changed.

Arthur stepped back as the fire was lit then watched as the room began to glow with the soft light from the fire, spreading it's warmth through the room. Adjusting his clothing slightly, the Queen stayed in his under shirt, long enough to cover him completely; it actually looked like bed clothing. He looked over and caught a glimpse of Alfred's shadow and quickly looked away from him, blushing darkly. "S-so…"

Alfred happily changed into his sweat pants and smile. "So, tell me a bit more about yourself, After all, we haven't really had the time to sit down and talk" He offered and sat down on his bed, sipping his wine.

Arthur followed him to the bed then sat down next to him, leaving space between. "About me..?" He swirled the wine in the glass then tilted his head slightly, "Not too much to say. I have been inside the castle since I was born. My mother and father raised me until I became of age at 18, when they were travelling to the Clubs Kingdom where barbarians caused my early succession…" He sipped the wine some. "I've been King since... and as you saw there… There is not much I have going recently." A rather lonely existence...

Alfred nodded and sighed. He looked up to Arthur and offered him a place to Alfred. "I feel sorry for your loss Arthur" He knew he still had his father down there somewhere or he hoped. He looked to Arthur and hoped that he would join him because he knew at the end of this glass he would go to sleep.

The Queen settled next to the Prince contently and leaned to his side, resting his shoulder and head on Alfred's arm. "Tis fine, was a long time ago. It is why I have not been outside nor hunting in a long time… Thank you for bringing me outside again, and remembering I'm a human." Slowly, Arthur finished the wine in his glass and closed his eyes. "Remembering that I am not an object..." He chuckled lightly.

Alfred chuckled as Arthur leaned against his arm. "Well if that is the case I will be sure to take you out more often, you've been missing out on a lot" He stated and finished his wine but didn't move as he was rather comfortable and Arthur, he assumed, was comfortable too. "No need to thank me for the basic human needs… you just needed someone that was willing to talk to you as you didn't seem to want to talk to anyone else… after all, you were reading a book before we first met."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother… just being with someone is well enough." Arthur smiled comfortably then hooked his arm around Alfred's, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "I'm… not sociable really. Quite used to my... solitude." Murmured as he held on to him. "Thank you Alfred." His eyes fluttered open, looking up at him. "Even Francis treated me as an object."

Arthur if you were a bother then I would have left already but I haven't so you're not" He stated with a smile and he put his glass down to turn and cuddled up to Arthur. He looked down to Arthur and gave him a kiss on the forehead before breaking away to lie down in his bed to sleep. "Well, you can be sure I won't treat you like that… Now come on Arthur, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, everyone will want us out there with them…" he chuckled.

Arthur flushed more and nodded, standing up from the bed and setting down his wine glass then turning to Alfred and kneeing up onto the bed. Scooting undercover, the Queen curled up as if to make himself smaller on the bed then inched closer to Alfred's warmth and closed his eyes again. "I know you won't. You're different." Murmured the sandy blond, scooting closer then sighing lightly. "You are right… Good night Alfred..."

Alfred smiled happily and cuddled against Arthur as he started to drift to sleep. "Good night and sweet dreams… Arthur" He whispered before he gave a rather large yawn before falling to sleep.

"Mm, You too..." Whispered as he shifted to press his head against Alfred's chest, falling asleep quickly. The Queen woke slightly, blinking at the sight of being so close to the Prince's chest and lifted his head, seeing as Alfred's arm practically trapped him on the bed. The land was barely blue, the sun had only just begun to make an appearance on the land, everything was silent and the fireplace was just a glowing ember now. "I woke too early..." He murmured as he laid his head back down and cuddled closer to Alfred for warmth and sighed lightly.

By the time Arthur would of gotten up that morning he would of been sprawled out all over the bed and was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Alfred wriggled over to Arthur had he had move and mumbled something before he groaned. "Is the sun out?" He asked as he wrapped his strong and huge hand around Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7, Old Lovers Return

"Ngh…" The Queen groggily lifted his head again to look at Alfred and nodded a bit. "Just rising actually." Responded, as he felt the Prince hold him tighter. He didn't pull away; after all, it felt rather nice to be held close to someone. The normally morning grump of a Queen dropped his head back down and grumbled a bit.

Alfred chuckled and looked over to Arthur as he cuddled into him. "Not an early riser are you?" He questioned and nuzzled into Arthur's neck as he found it lovely and warm there, soft too.

"No..." Grumbled the Queen, gripping Alfred's shirt under his fingers, burying his face from the sun. Although he couldn't help but to laugh lightly when the man nuzzled his neck like that. "That tickles..!" He lifted his head slightly to look at the Prince and smiled lightly, "I always hate mornings… It is hard to wake."

Alfred chuckled quietly and rolled on top of his Queen. "How about I help you wake up then?" He questioned and romantically starts to nip and leave kisses over Arthur's neck as his dreams often started out like this but he never really got any further.

"H-huh?" The Queen blinked, now staring up at the Prince, his face slowly falling to multiple shades of red. He murmured out practically gibberish mixed with soft whimpers as his neck was preyed upon by Alfred. "Alfred…" Said while not entirely trying to stop him. "I… I do think I am awake now..."

"Are you sure?" He purred and continued to tease at Arthur's neck before trailing up to his jaw. "Because I could always continue to wake you up…" He mumbled and back away showing off his rather flustered face and making sure to keep his hips us to make sure he wouldn't get any more embarrassed from the tent in his sweatpants as his dream was rather vivid last night.

Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head up from the kissing. "I'm…" Well, now he wasn't sure. When Alfred moved, back, Arthur slowly opened his eyes, face flushed right up to his ears. The Prince wasn't the only one to have unsettling dreams, after all, it was natural... right? The Queen shifted slightly then brought his hands up to cup Alfred's cheeks and bring him closer until their lips just brushed.

Alfred blinked once when he felt Arthur's hand hold onto his face but he just happily kissed Arthur back but tried to go more passionate and coax Arthur to be a little more outgoing while they were in their private quarters, not really knowing how much longer they would have until Yao came to sort both his Queen and so-to-be King.

Feeling Alfred trying to deepen their kiss, Arthur tilted his head slightly to accept it, nipping at his lower lip softly. He knew their time would be cut short, after all they were needed down for the celebrations soon, but at that moment it was just them with no titles. Gently, Arthur pulled away and stared up at his soon-to-be King and smiled gently just as Yao knocked on the door, stating that it was time to get ready.

Alfred couldn't help but feel slightly more aroused as Arthur happily allowed him to become more involved in the kiss. Alfred though whined loudly as he heard a knock at the door before almost yelling like a child. "I dun, wanna go~ I want to be here and in the warmth!" He announced and nuzzled into Arthur's neck and let his hands travel over Arthur's torso.

The Queen blinked at the Prince's childish outcry, and then began to chuckle lightly. "You are so childish…" He murmured and tilted his head to the nuzzling. "Alfred… we have to..." Arthur shivered slightly at the touches, his body shifting up to meet him. On the other side of the door, Yao sighed heavily and shook his head. "Do remember your people are waiting, my lords..." The adviser continued to shake his head and walked away murmuring about how he can predict the two being troublesome.

Alfred grinned mischievous in Arthur's neck before gently tweaking Arthur's nipples wondering if the things he had hear were true. "I know~" He whined as he sat on Arthur's hips. "We will be out soon, we got to get dress first and stuff~" He grinned and winked.

The green eyed male stared up into those blue ones above him, squirming his hips slightly when Alfred sat on them. "Nnn— Alfred..." Arthur whined softly, biting his lip when Alfred teased his nubs. Cheeks flushed, the Queen sunk against the pillows slightly. "O-oh uh... yeah..."

Alfred smiled as that was just the response he wanted but he couldn't help but blush a bright red as the whined turned him on even more, and he thought his dreams were great, the real thing was even better. Yao sighed from outside and knocked harsher. "You better not be courting, if word was to get out about this, you both would be looked down upon." He stated and waited outside the room for the both of them. Alfred though replied. "I can't hear you~" He stated before continuing with twisting Arthur's rather perked nipples and nipping at his collar bone and neck, trying to find several weak spots.

Alfred was persistent, Yao's warnings were left ignored, even the Queen couldn't bring himself to resist. The adviser held his head at this, knowing that it was found out all three would be in trouble. Arthur murmured and whimpered softly under the sensational attacks to his neck and collar bone. "A-Alfred... Don't get in trouble…" Whispered softly in his soon-to-be King's ear, brushing his hand against those sunny locks softly.

Alfred whined and backed away as he stopped all advancements. "B-But I'm frustrated Arthur" He pouted like a dog and whined like a child. "Fine… I'll just… get dressed…" He sighed and backed off Arthur, trying to hide his arousal as much as he could. He also went and picked out his celebration gear.

Arthur panted softly and sat up, pulling the blankets up across his pelvic area, also hiding himself. "I know…" He was too, to be honest. His pale fingers brushed against the red marks on his neck then smiled lightly before shifting away from the bed and walking over to Alfred and hugging him from behind. "It won't be long love. I promise." His facial expression fell slightly, but he held on tight.

He chuckled and looked behind him as Arthur came up to hug him from behind. "Hehe, you called me love" He grinned proudly and winked. "Now come on. Don't be sad ok? I won't be going everywhere, now come on, we both need to get dressed, and unless you want to see my shadow from the screen, I suggest you leave and get dressed in the guest room next door" He offered and he knew that as soon as Arthur left the room as he was also going to go to his bathroom and release the pressure, he had just had enough of it.

"I-I…" Poor Arthur's cheeks heated up darkly on the account of multiple things happening. Quickly he pulled his arms back and cleared his throat and looked away to hide his embarrassment. "R-right, Pardon me…" Flustered the Queen moved away and gathered his clothing from the chair and slipped out of the room to go to the other room. Once inside, he also ventured to the bathroom for a few minutes then poured water over his head. Shaking away the water, Arthur also got dressed in some of his finest clothing he brought with him.

Alfred walked into his bathroom and sighed. "God… what am I going to do?" He sighed and looked down over his body and sighed as he sat on his toilet and removed his trousers before looking up, blushing as he stroked himself. He didn't last long though as thought of Arthur, and his dreams easily took over. Though he quickly cleaned up and slipped on his trousers, just a plain blue with a white dress-up shirt. He then pulled on a waist coat and then clipped on his Kingdom of Stars cape. He picked up his boots and tied all the way up before fixing his hair and walking outside. "Happy now Yao?" He grumbled sourly as he had stopped their fun.

Arthur looked over the clothing in his hands, letting the cool water drip down his burning skin. Once again he touched his neck gently and sighed lightly. He could still feel every spot that Alfred touched, burning as if he was still there. Carefully, Arthur pulled on his brown trousers and blue over vest, buttons it then draping his blue and tan spades cape around him, attaching at the shoulders. He dug through the bag, but alas, he found out that he had not brought his crown nor small hat along, leaving him to resort to ruffling his hair a bit then closing his bag. He pulled on his long boots then fastened his spade shaped clock around his hip securely, then finally joined Alfred and Yao outside the rooms.

"Quite happy, sire. You must tread carefully. Calm your desires… It would be difficult if both your names are to be sullied by human wishes." The adviser bowed his head respectfully but sighed while doing so. "Let us be on our way, you are late now."

Arthur couldn't help but to snicker slightly behind his hand.

Before Arthur came out Yao had passed him his small crown knowing that he will soon be wearing his country's crown before the marriage. He made sure that his prince's crown was sat neatly on his head before he looked to Yao and licked his lips. But they were human, and humans… well… male humans had a need and Yao understood this too!… Didn't he? Alfred though huffed and looked away from the pair muttering. "But I'm still young… and I wasn't hearing you to telling me to stop Arthur." He grinned as he knew that would make the King to stop snickering. "In fact I hear you calling out my name did I not?" He looked to Arthur as he was slightly embarrassed.

Yao though gave a frustrated sigh and a glare at his prince. "Alfred" He warned and forced the Prince to look at him. "Best. Behaviour. The Kingdom wants to see the both of you now so don't start to bicker, and My King of Spades please do try to keep the collar up" He sighed and start to lead the both of them though the small castle and to the entrance to the celebrations outside in the court yard.

Arthur's snicker was quickly replaced with a fully embarrassed look, his mouth trying to form words that ended up in a useless babble before he cleared his throat. Yao handed him his own crown as well, thankfully. It seemed during the chaotic events of the day before; the crown had fallen into his medical bag, and not his clothing one. Carefully he placed it on his own sandy blond hair and glared at Alfred some. "Oh? Was it your name? Sorry, I don't recall... you know, seeing as how old I am."

The Queen took his spot next to the Prince and followed in step towards the celebration, nodding his head and turning up the collar of his undershirt, adjusting the tie some. "You left too many marks high up…" Murmured to Alfred, quiet enough so he thought he was evading Yao's ears as he looked forward, the tips of his ears still red. "Please..." His voice had a slight whine to it as he made his plea, "Don't tell your people what happens behind doors…"

Alfred blinked and sighed as he turned to Arthur. "You win" He admitted quietly as he straightens up his shirt and waist coat. Before the doors opened though he looked to Arthur and gently grasped his hand. "Sorry, I'm a wild one… can't help it where I leave my mark… but Arthur… Your private lives are for us… Closed doors are meant to be closed for a reason…" He whispered before a grand cheer and red carpet was laid out in front of them and Alfred gently pulled at Arthur. "Come on, the first dance is on me" He stated with a grin as their national anthem was played, although it was rather upbeat, like the Prince himself he could never resist the old version played every now and then.

Green eyes trail to their joined hands then up to meet with blue pools. "Shall I invest in a collar, dear pet? Thank you." The Queen teased lightly then smiled lightly and looked forward once more as the doors opened for them, bringing cheers and music. Gazing over all the people, Arthur felt a bit self conscious, being as he never quite made too many appearances in front of citizens like this, he was more of the… closed away type. He felt his hand gripped and pulled towards the people some, confused he looked around then focused on the Prince rather flustered. "O-oh, Alfred I haven't danced in some time…" And to be honest, he was used to being the lead, since it had been a while since someone last tried to court him as a Queen, rather a King. The song rung in his ears, the cheery like tune made the sandy blond smile a bit more, it reminded him of Alfred's attitude.

"Ahh, Don't worry about it, You'll be sure to remember, dance for us is like a duck taking to water" He stated as he then gently laid a rather large hand on Arthur's hip, with his other hand tightly grasping Arthurs and lifting it up to shoulder length before gently starting to sway to try and get Arthur in to the mood as he soon knew that the man would remember. After all, he was a Queen on the inside. Alfred smiled sweetly as he looked into Arthur's eyes. He tried to figure out what was in those eyes as they danced as he knew he wouldn't give the Queen enough time to put the mask back on, he never wanted to put that mask back on… because it just wasn't him. His eyes though sparkled slightly with some hope, a few dreams, and a dash of worry… worry that this might all come to an end soon. Alfred though remember Arthur's question and as they swayed he leaded down to reply. "Hmm, about the collar, I think you should" He chuckled as he too blushed a bit. "It would certainly make our lives more interesting" He purred out. "After all some Kings have dubbed me as the Prince that cannot be tamed.

Arthur chuckled nervously, he used to dance quite well, but while it being a while since the last Royalty visit, the Queen was unsure of his current skill level. He took a deep breath and placed his slim hand on Alfred's shoulder and gripped his hand as they began to sway with the music. Their eyes locked, leaving Arthur helpless to even think about putting his mask back on. His cheeks heated up again, remembering that dancing is an intimate activity in which your partner can see and read your every action and emotion. The green eyed royal could even read Alfred. Hope, excitement, worry. This male had a fierce soul, one that surely belonged to a great ruler. When the Prince leaned down close to him, the Queen could feel his heart beat suddenly increase, but soon his sudden rush of embarrassment was replaced with a chuckle. "A Prince that cannot be tamed. I wouldn't want you to be tamed, you're wildness is interesting." His fingers gripped Alfred's shoulder and hand as he looked down at Alfred's chest, leaning forward against it. "Don't change...and stay safe..."He was speaking almost as if he was going away somewhere.

Alfred didn't want to break the close contact that both Arthur and he had as they danced. As they danced their bodies became almost one person which glided out and around the other couples happily as they continued to sing the Kingdom's song. His heart as racing as their pace began to sped up near to the end of the song. "Good to know that I can still be wild as the forest." He purred before he instinctively twirled Arthur out to the song and he hoped at in that split moment he wouldn't let go of Arthur to make him go flying and he hoped the when he pulled Arthur back he would could pull him into a dip before kissing him but it all depended on if Arthur tripped or went flying from his strength.

Arthur spun around with Alfred, carefully calculating his steps to match the speed of the song and the taller man's pace. Weaving in and out of the people, Arthur felt the heat of the dance and event. The green eyed blond stared up at his intended, cheeks flushed from the excitement, being moved with the waves of energy. Suddenly he was sent spinning, his eyes widened slightly as he tried to keep his balance, then was tugged back, he stumbled slightly from the sheer force of the pull but collided again (almost non-gracefully) with Alfred's chest. It was quick but he was then dipped to the other side, his hand gripping the Prince's shoulder for support and not to fall as he loomed closer. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as their lips pressed together again; feeling the heat rise on his cheeks, realizing that there was people around.

Alfred chuckled as he could see that Arthur wasn't really a great dancer but at least he isn't a horrible one. Although he was rather surprised at the grip that Arthur held onto Alfred too but he still kissed Arthur to show the more innocent side to their lives, but he couldn't help it. When you go for the dip, you always try and kiss, it's like an unspoken rule or something Alfred thought. He still kissed harder when he finally had a firm grip of Arthur even though the cheering and singing crowds. After years of the Kingdom being mostly secluded from other's the Prince was not only expanding, his horizons and the Kingdom's but he was also going to be kept happy and loved for his life. They knew they were going to miss their old caring and devoting Prince but it was worth it to them. The Prince had done quite enough for them and it was time for the Kingdom to move on without him there all the time to look after them.

Slowly learning Alfred's actions, Arthur closed his eyes to accept the gentle kiss to end their dance. He wasn't expecting him to kiss harder and hold on to him tightly though. The cheers and excitement from the people was enough for Arthur to practically wish to die from embarrassment, but the longer the Prince held onto him, the more he felt like he was melting from the gentle love offered from this brazen male. Although he knew not much of the Land of Stars, from the pleasant people around them, Arthur could tell that it was a lovely land with strong culture of their own. He understood that Alfred was a good man, that his people only wanted what was best for their Prince, and somehow, Arthur's own thinking got muddled by their emotions there. The Queen pulled back slightly and nuzzled his betrothed's cheek with his nose softly. Suddenly the cold hearted Queen had something that he really wanted to protect, and keep as his own.

Alfred smiled and soon back away for air as he gently brought Arthur back up into a standing position. "Thank you Arthur… I know our countries will be great but you will make a great man out of me… Please, my people have prepared a show for you. Would you take to care to watch?" he asked with a blush crossing his cheeks as he looked away as if to try and hide it.

Able to stand now, Arthur smoothed out his clothing, unable to hide the rather obvious dark blush across his cheeks. To him, Alfred was already a great man, and could only see that his love was going to mould the Spades Queen into a better person instead, but he did not say so. However, a little more time here wouldn't hurt, after all the people had worked hard to make the show for them. "All right, I do say I would care to watch." Arthur nodded his head, glancing to the taller before snorting slightly. "You are quite red, love. You don't have to hold your breath when kissing."

Alfred coughed as he became even more embarrassed as the statement. "I-I know" He stumbled at first before he tried to calm himself down. "I-I just thought it would be easier that's all… I don't have much experience like others do after all…" He mumbled as he took his Queen's hand and guided him over to their make shift table with Alfred's knights sitting on either end as the performers began to get into place. "We know it's not much… but it's the best we can do after that the other King as done, do forgive me… and thank you, everyone" He smiled and offered Arthur to sit down first.

Ah! This Prince was rather honest and innocent in his reactions. Arthur couldn't help but to stare at him some and his face heat up more this time. "I-I didn't say it was… bad..." Murmured in return, following where Alfred had led him. He looked over the makeshift table, feeling a tad downhearted, and not because of the state it was in, but the fact that it was preliminary his fault that things turned out this way. He slipped into the seat and squeezed Alfred's hand tightly, once again thinking of what he could possibly do to make amends for this. He knew of one way… it was dangerous, yes, but it would protect what he had so suddenly come to love. Emerald eyes gaze forward pretending to be confident, but knowing deep down he was scared to lose this.

Alfred smiled as he took the seat next to Arthur as he squeezed Arthur's hand back as he nodded and waved his hand to let the act start. He soon because rather childlike and paid no heed to the man next to him as he though Arthur was enjoying it too. The professional dancers gave a rather bright and exciting display of local music and slower music when the more classical part rose. The actors gave a rather nice skit of some of the more embarrassing moments in Alfred's life. Such as trying to pick up women and failing. Stating all the things –The childish and light hearted but silly- actions he wanted to take like taking a rocket chair to the moon to see that start which would to closer and then bring one down to show in from of everyone. Needless to say but the end his people were having great fun as Alfred's face and ears were burning a bright red. He did enjoy it though and that was the main thing.

It was obvious that Alfred was enthralled by the show put on by his people. Arthur watched some of the performance then looked over to Alfred, watching his expressions with a rather soft one on the Queen's face. The event was exciting! Learning about the Prince from different eyes, from ones that have watched him for years. The boy was a bright and shining person, warm and caring, and his people truly loved him without a doubt. Emerald eyes gaze back over to Alfred, unable to stop himself from looking at the sunny male. Somehow, Alfred had truly done it. Arthur was in love with him, but it brought about a scary revelation to the Queen.

He wanted to protect Alfred.

While the focus was on the Prince, people laughing and having a good time with the embarrassed male, the Queen leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and murmured in his ear those three words before slipping away from the table, under the false words of having to use the loo for a moment, leaving Alfred with the 'I love you' as he actually sought out his horse.

Alfred chuckled as Arthur kissed his cheek and found rather sweet of the male that, for a change, he was the one to show the public affection. Although his head dropped in surprise as Arthur said those magical words he couldn't believe it. Arthur said he loved Alfred… surely that had to be a mistake… after all; they barely knew each other for a few days. Then again in a world with war and love constantly moving and changing sometimes it had to be fast to keep up with what was going on. Alfred when snapped back into the real world sigh as he stood up and reached for the Queen but it was too late, he was already out of ear shot and sighed. He smiled fondly at his Queen before he licked his rather dry lips. "I love you too…" He whispered back to himself.  
>He sat himself back down to enjoy the rest of the show, although he didn't relax like he would normally until Arthur would return.<p>

Arthur looked back over his shoulder slightly at all the happy frolicking of the lands people before he bowed his head lowly and turned back, face to face with none other than Yao. Arthur was startled and looked a bit taken aback for a moment but quickly shook his head back to reality. "Please... do not stop me. I only wish to help the people who have taken me in with such warmth after their tragedy." Not once did Arthur lift his head, signalling that it was a tough decision for him, to leave Alfred behind. Yao wanted to protest but knew that it was not his place at that time to speak. He only wished the Queen a safe travel and told him the whereabouts of his horse. Arthur was far too grateful for this and took quick steps to the stable, where his old green cloak hung next to his trusted steed. Draping the article across his shoulders, Arthur felt his fingers trembling as he secured the item then scooped himself upon the white beast. Pressing a kiss to the ring, Arthur turned his horse around and sent his horse to race towards the Diamonds Kingdom.

Alfred had started to worry when Arthur had not returned after a while. He tried to look around the area for him but his damn love was nowhere to be found. He huffed playfully and sighed. "If this is some kind of joke Arthur, please stop playing… You're starting to worry me." He called out and sighed. Although people were still partying and celebrating of the union Alfred just couldn't stop the nagging voice in his head to go and check on the stables to see if Arthur had left. He was slightly heart broken when he didn't find Arthur but he returned to his seat and kept a look out for Arthur. _ He wouldn't have left without telling me right? I know this is soon and all… but I like him… I really, really like him… _Alfred thought worryingly as Arthur didn't return even after the party was over, and he felt something was seriously wrong. He gazed into the empty seat that should have been filled and sighed. "He didn't leave you…he wouldn't of left you… you saw the love in his eyes right? At least… it was love right?" He started to question himself as more time passed and he became rather impatient.

It took everything not for Arthur to turn his horse around and race back to Alfred, to hop off and drop into his arms, to never leave. But he knew he had to do this. He just had to protect Alfred no matter what. Uni galloped at full speed, the Land of Stars' broken walls vanishing behind him and the grand yellow coloured city approaching over the hill. The Queen swallowed thickly, calling his name loudly and showing the glowing blue magic in the shape of a spade he created in the air, it allowed him grand access into the Kingdom. It had only been two hours possibly? Maybe less as he was now brought to stand in front of Francis, who smirked down to him and slipped away from his throne, sending the precious Queen, miss Lily away. The golden room shone bright, almost too bright for Arthur as the King scooped an arm to Arthur's guiding him to a more 'private' setting to speak. This had been the Diamond's King's plan the entire time, to have Arthur retreat to his arms once again.

Alfred looked to Yao and sighed. He bites his lip and sighed as his eyes showed that he was rather heartbroken. "Please tell me you saw him and he was lost." He begged Yao. He turned to face the table, looking down at his joined hands. They should have been joined with Arthur's but Arthur wasn't there and it pained him. "Yao…" His voice broke slightly as he tried not to cry as he knew what Yao was going to say and he really didn't want to hear it…

Francis though on the other hand smiles brightly and shooed away his Queen before sliding gracefully off his throne to guide Arthur to the more private quarters where he knew he was going to have his way with Arthur. "Arthur what brings to here mon amour?" He purred and gently tapped at Arthur's behind to usher him into his room. A grand room it was too. Only the finest silks on the bed with gemstones adorning the 4 poster bed the size big enough to fit at least 5 people in. And of course there was everything and King and Queen needed in that room. Such as a dresser with mirror, fireplace, tables and chairs… you name it for a bedroom and it was most then likely in there. Francis then shut the door behind them and pulled out a purple rose. "For you… my love" He purred in Arthur's ear.

Although Alfred didn't know, Yao understood why the Queen had to take his leave. Although he didn't quite agree with it, his respect for Arthur had rose significantly by the selfless act. It ripped at him to see their precious Prince in turmoil, and eventually break down to his feelings. He looked so vulnerable and broken, but he couldn't let Arthur's sacrifice be useless. "Yes, your highness..." The adviser lowered his head. He knew that once Alfred became King, his place will rise as well, he would become the Jack of Spades, given the ultimate job of protecting his King and Queen with his life. "You are correct. His Royal Highness has taken leave..." Spoke the brown haired male quietly, "Do keep your cheer up, our people are watching." With that, he took the other side of Alfred, leaving Arthur's spot open and untouched.

Back with Francis, Arthur scowled. Oh how he hated the feeling of this wretched man's touch. Emerald eyes scanned the grand room carefully, it was familiar, sickeningly so. Arthur remembered the time that he was being courted by Francis, a hell ride of four months (Around 100 days), how it troubled his people to have such flauntingly rich people trotting their land without care. Bothersome really. Even here it was obvious that Francis spared no expense, which probably bothered the Diamond's Jack; Vash did have a stingy reputation. However, Arthur gave no response to the tap nor the flower, in fact, Arthur held it then dropped the rose to the ground, grinding the flower against the spotless floor. "I'm not here... for you." He turned around to find Francis looming rather close. Arthur's heart skipped into his throat as he looked away nervously. "Cease all advancements on the Land of Stars..."

Alfred slowly sighed and lifted his head up to gaze over at his celebrating citizens. Alfred took a deep breath and smiled. "H-He's just returned home… He has his own Kingdom to look over after all." He said as firmly as he could as he thought of the most logical situation in his mine. After all, Arthur would just leave him for no reason and it was not like they were not going to marry… he didn't need Arthur by his side constantly he was a strong man, albeit young he couldn't let the smallest thing trip him up. He grinned and looked to Yao happily. "We can still celebrate without him… he would want the Kingdom to be happy after all" He stated before he stood up and offered Yao a hand. "Wanna dance?" he chuckled.

Francis stood up right and sighed. "And here I thought you wanted to see me again… such a shame…" Francis walked away from Arthur before his face fell rather gravely. "I'm sorry Arthur but I need to stamp out that rat. He simply does not belong" Francis stated as a fact and sat down on his bed and beckoned Arthur closer. "Well… then again I guess I could offer you a deal… just for you my love~" He purred and sighed. "But I do wish we were back as we were not long ago… only a few months have it not been?" He asked and offered Arthur some of his wine too.

Yao didn't agree nor disagree if Arthur had returned home or not, however he did nod and look around at the chattering citizens, although tragedy had struck them, they all followed their Prince into his happiness. "I cannot replace your beloved, but I would be honoured to dance with thee again." Having been the person who taught Alfred how to dance in the first place. Yao stood up and followed his Prince to the open area and took his hand. "Aye, shall you lead this time then?" The music changed and fell to the dance tune as others joined hands around to dance as well.

A deep frown etched across Arthur's face, the Queen stared at the floor intently then slowly took steps over to where Francis sat, not sitting himself though. "I see no reason to rid of his Kingdom." However, a deal was mentioned, and that was why Arthur was there after all. He knew of this male's ways and how he saw love. He also knew that even though they could not work and that he was King for another Kingdom, that Francis was in love with him. Long ago, Arthur could say the same. Stepping closer now, he pressed his leg against the Kings and lifted his head slightly to look into the royal dark blue eyes of his. "If a deal can be made… allow me to step in and correlate it." Arthur murmured softly, taking the offered wine and sipping it slowly. "What is it you seek?"

Alfred smiled and chuckled. "I know you can no replace my beloved but, you can at least help me remember my dance" he chuckled before the music changed. He placed his hand to Yao's hip and then took his own hand into Yao before starting to sway slightly as he couldn't help but wish it was Arthur in front of him but he still kept his eyes forward and licked his lips nervously. "I will retire early tonight though… all this partying has worn me out" He stated as his reason but failed to mention it was also because of Arthur's strange disappearance that he was troubled the most.

Francis though on the other hand smiled wildly and relaxes as Arthur didn't not make a hasty retreat out of his home. "If you were to court here and be with me like you used to… I will not devour your precious Prince's Kingdom… and the fact that you will be my Queen." He stated not really caring about the false Queen of Diamonds… they both knew she was just a decoy to keep the other kingdoms and his citizens happy. Francis looked up to Arthur with sadness in his deep blue eyes, unlike Alfred's bright sky blue ones. "I miss you greatly Arthur, you do not know how lonely it has been without you by my side... why did you ever leave me? And I'll make sure to change that so you will be happy with me… forever my Queen~" He said as he then took off the crown and presented Arthur with his own ring hopefully. "Will you be mine once again Arthur Kirkland…? The King of Spades?"

Mean while back in Arthur's own Kingdom the knight named Alexandria looked to the gardener and sighed. "What is the matter my friend? You were happy only a few hours ago… has something happened?" He questioned curiously.

"Aye, remember you will." Yao said confidently and straightened his back to dance with the Prince, giving short reminders of which move was to come next and for Alfred to raise his elbow some or to keep his shoulders back. Little nitpicks, common from the pony tailed man. He only thought that the act of learning could replace the hollow feeling Alfred was enduring in his heart, unfortunately it proved to not be enough. Nodding his head, Yao took a long look around them. "I quite understand, sire. Worry not about leaving early, for I can tend to things here. Do get some well rest... calm your mind, things shall work out." Yao nodded slowly and patted Alfred's shoulder.

Back to where the Queen was, Arthur looked away from Francis', feeling as his heart was ripping in his chest. Thick eye brows arched up in the centre, his lower lip quivering slightly. He didn't want to become Francis' again, he belonged to Alfred now, or well, his heart did at the least. Arthur's emerald green eyes shimmered with tears as they connected with those deep blue orbs before him. "I left you… because it was best for my people and me. You know, I'm selfish... I-I'm very selfish..." His voice quivered slightly, staring at the ring now, this one was with an orangish yellow colour. Arthur shook his head and pushed the ring away, keeping Alfred's on instead. "I would rather... keep this one on for now. If it's all the same." He swallowed thickly and nervously, squeezing his eyes shut and balling his hands to fists. "If... you must promise to leave the Land of Stars alone, to return any resources that you may of acquired from the attack on them... and to never lay eye on the land again. If you can do that... I shall stay here... with you…"

The Gardener named William shook his head with despair. "The roses, they began to fully bloom, but suddenly seemed to close up… even some of the younger buds are changing colour again…" He turned up to his friend. "Even the Queen is not yet home."

Alfred nodded and gave a small smile. But when he walked up the steps into the building he silently letting the tears flow. Not because he was sad but because he was confused. He was so confused at why Arthur would leave so suddenly without telling him. "At least… I broke thought to him…" He whispered to himself as he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He allowed the tears to fall to the floor before he slumped his way over to the bed and lied down. He let his hand glide over the pillow Arthur slept on and licked his lips. "I hope you come back soon… my love…" He whispered as he shut his eyes as he tried to force himself to go to sleep so he could forget everything.

Francis meanwhile sighed and nodded. "I understand my love" He offered a hand which gently grasped Arthur's to turn him around. "I will not advance on Alfred's Kingdom; I will give him Timber for Housing. Food for the people and seeds for the crops" He stated and leaned in close to Arthur's face. "I will do this and more MY Queen" He stated before claiming Arthur's lips with his own. He almost melted at the feeling. Oh how he had longed to feel those soft and petite against his. Unlike Alfred his were larger yes but they were much smoother and Francis allowed his other free hand to wrap around Arthur's waist to bring him closer.

Alexandria sighed and looked over to the Flowers. "What have you done my King?" He questioned as if the flowers were connected to Arthur's head somehow be even that thought was rather farfetched. "All you can do is tend to them I guess… but talk to them… Plants have feelings right? And with the magic in this land maybe the roses are connected to Arthur… in more than just the King and Queen sense… I don't know if it will work though… Then again… I'm not the smartest in the land" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Yao quietly left Alfred alone, knowing that he was upset, after all, who can blame him. Arthur left without word of where he was going, well, Yao knew where he went, and he was unsure himself what to say, so he thought to leave it be until the Queen would return, he would return… right? Some citizens questioned about both the King and Prince's absence. "Worry not, the Spades king simply had some work to attend to and our dearest Prince was feeling weak and has taken to bed early. Do keep the merriment up; both of them would appreciate it." A bit unsure of things, the people nodded and went back to their enjoyment, keeping the noise down more to allow their precious ruler to rest some.

A sigh of relief slipped from Arthur's lips when the deal was made. Alfred and his people... they will be safe and well, they would receive what they need to build their homes again, and Arthur would make sure that the Stars Kingdom will be safe, that Alfred would be safe. He opened his eyes slightly only to be met with Francis' burning lips against his own. Having half the mind to push him away, Arthur knew better and simply placed his hand on the King's shoulders and closed his eyes to accept his fate. He tried to imagine that it was Alfred that he was kissing, but it was different, the skilled kiss, brush of Francis' stubble against his skin and the taste of expensive red wine. Tears trickled from the Queen's eyes as he was pulled closer, allowing himself to mould against Francis' body once more in his life.

The Gardener chuckled lightly and half-hearted but nodded. "They very well maybe connected to our ruler, seeing as... they change with his heart." He knocked Alexandria's shoulder lightly then reached out to brush his fingers against some of the frozen blooms. "You are very smart, Arthur is as well... I do hope that he is not doing something of regret for himself."

Alfred sniffed as he curled up more into his of the bed he couldn't let early days of the relationship go to him, so many different things could happen… Arthur might not even be in love with him. He did first agree to marry him for their kingdoms after all. "Why…" He whimpered and sniffed as he curled up more as one question continued to ring in his mind. _Why did he just leave me without any clues of where he would go?_

Francis soon back away for air and looked rather dreamily into Arthur's eyes. "I will be all that Alfred is and more… I will give you all that I can now please… let's undress and be like we used to be... I've missed you greatly…" He asked and tried to guide Arthur to the bed. He knew he was will experienced and he knew all of Arthur's weak areas. "It's a shame you have grown so soft on the Prince… he's nothing but a street rat. Please forget of him… you are mine now and we will be the best that we can for everyone" He whispered out as he leaned down to kiss Arthur again before working at his clothes. He tried to strip Arthur slowly right down to his bare self which to Francis felt there was nothing to mask Arthur from his true self. That was if Arthur allowed him of course.

Alexandria smiled and bent down to the frozen flower and looked to his friend. "Come on My King… why would you let your head rule your heart… the Prince was so close… what has happened to you to make you give up on him… Because I'm sure the Prince wouldn't give up on you" He looked to the flower and hoped something would happen.


	8. Chapter 8, Regret

A messenger arrived, in search for Alfred, but Yao intercepted, after all, it was his duty to do so. He opened the scroll, which held a Spades wax seal. His dark eyes widened largely, his fears had been answered. Crumpling the paper in hand, he marched into the castle and up to the Prince's chambers, knocking on the door loudly before pushing it open. "Do forgive my intrusion, but you have been sent a letter from the Spades King… from Arthur. A Diamonds kingdom scout brought the letter." He moved over to the Prince and handed him the letter that was carefully written by Arthur undoubtedly.  
><em>'My dear Prince, <em>  
><em>Think not ill of me, and think not ill of yourself. You have been very kind to me, although I should be the one to fix this. I am figuring on why the Diamonds have attacked your land, seeing as it would not be a strategic advantage for them. I fear it has much to do with myself. I will fix everything so that you and your people can thrive and be happy once more. Resources and things taken by the raid will be returned and sent by the Diamonds Kingdom. By the time you most likely receive this, the deal will be sealed.<em>  
><em>I am sorry for such trouble that has been caused. Please fair well.<em>

_Sincerely and yours, _  
><em>Arthur Kirkland.<em>  
><em>Royal Spades Kingdom.'<em>

Said Queen was standing practically frozen in front of Francis, not wishing to move at all. Arthur mentally refused to be weak in front of this man; he would only allow Alfred to be the person to see who he truly was now. He couldn't afford to have Francis upset again, and so, he allowed himself to be undressed before him, pale skin glistening from the lights, but his eyes dead. Scowling for a second, Arthur moved forward, straddling the King's lap then pushed him to lie on his back on the bed. "You can never be him." Whispered the green eyed royal, staring down to Francis.

It had been at least a month since he had last heard of the King and it worried him greatly that Arthur had not returned a single thing of his letters. Every few days he would try and send a letter to his beloved in the hopes he might hear of something from him but it broke him a little more each time when he would have to write another letter in the hopes he might get it… he chuckled lightly at the thought that the mail man was getting tired of running between the kingdoms. Though he looked out the window that very morning and smiled as his kingdom finally was being rebuilt with the aid of the other kingdoms. Alfred snapped his head and glared at the intruder but his featured quickly soften as he heard those precious words left Yao's lips. _'A letter from the Spades King… From Arthur'_ With that he stood up silently and snatched the letter from his hands and walked over to the window again. With his back turned, once he finished he raised his head and his arms dropped to his sides as anger rose though him but he made no sudden action. He blinked and gazed out the window before smirking a deadly smirk as his eyes slowly glazed over with hatred and jealousy. "Prepare my horse… I will be leaving immediately" He stated before turning and walking into his bed where he withdrew a family blade from his pillow and slipped it into his coat pocket and turned to Yao with a deadly look in his eyes. "And don't you DARE try and stop me!" He yelled as he became enraged as his anger started to take over him.

Francis thought that morning smirked and licked his lips. "I can be him… you just wish he was me~" He purred out and let the back of his hand run down Arthur's face. "You're so beautiful Arthur… I'm so glad your mine" He stated and kissed the orange/yellow ring on Arthur's finger which he happily changed over a few nights ago as he had tossed Alfred's ring into the fountain in front of the castle.

Yao lowered his head, he had not know that Arthur had actually gone and _stayed_ in the Diamond's Kingdom, in fact he couldn't help but to worry himself about the Queen. Not only for his Prince's mentality, but because he understood why Arthur would do so. The Queen really did love Alfred, and was sacrificing himself for it. Alfred was pissed, in fact, Yao was unsure if he had ever seen the Prince so angry like this before. He called a guard from outside the door and asked him to prepare the royal steed for a long journey, and then turned back to be face to face with his Prince. "You're… highness..." He lowered his gaze respectfully then stood to look at him. "I will join you for protection. I shalt stop thee." He knew not to take Alfred's anger to heart; he was upset about the events, not at Yao really… The Adviser ran off to gather his own horse and to make sure Alfred's was ready for them to leave. Once ready, he called the Prince down to the main gates of the castle to leave.

Like always, Arthur pushed away Francis' hand when he was touched. Loving touches were un-allowed; Arthur saw that his business here was strictly platonic… Even though Francis truly loved him. "I don't wish you to be him… You can never... be him." Arthur spoke softly, still looking bleakly at Francis. He didn't sleep much; in fact ever since Francis threw his ring out the window in an act of jealousy, Arthur had been searching for it with avail. He could see the happiness in Francis' eyes, the way he walked around the castle and how he would pull Arthur to the room at random times of the day… and like a broken doll, Arthur complied with all the wishes of this King, even this.

Alfred looked to the window as he waited the signal from the guard that his steed was ready to leave. Although at that moment in time with his anger continuing to boil within him he almost nervously stroked the hidden blade in his coat. He would kill the Diamond king right thought his dark heart if he had too… he would not let Arthur go without a fight, that he was certain of. The guard then knocked entered and announce the steed was ready. Alfred turned and barged passed any one in his way of his horse no matter who it was before he climbed on to his black steed and grinned. "Come on boy… we have a nice long journey to take… Don't fail me now…" He stated before he slapped the horse with the reigns who then raised on its back legs and neighed loudly before it dashed off into the forest and on their way to the next Kingdom over. "I will get you Diamonds even if it is the last thing I do" He growled.

Francis sighed and looked up to Arthur sadly. "But why will you not let me comfort you… yes you maybe distort but please… I can help you settle down… if only you would let me" He stated as he did have the Queen's best interest at heart, he really did but with the way Arthur was acting so… statue like was unlike him and Francis rather disliked this. "My dear, precious Arthur what have you been doing at these nights? You have bag under your jewel like eyes... that is no look for a Queen, you need your beauty sleep… Maybe… a little… excitement is needed to help you sleep" He stated as he reached behind Arthur and tried to push the back of his head down for a kiss.

Yao set up Alfred's horse and watched him take off like a raging tornado. Nothing could change nor stop the Prince's mind from here he was set to go, and to be honest; Yao was pretty much impressed the Prince was going to chase and keep after something he wanted. Being left behind, the adviser gave specific instructions to what was to be done around the Kingdom while they were gone and how to reach them. They were heading to the Diamond's Kingdom. He quickly advised the guards to heighten the security around the castle; in case Alfred was so hot headed he pissed the King off there, which was most likely possible.

The Queen shook his head and sighed softly, still hovering above the King. "I will not. I need not of _your_ comfort…" He said quietly. In absolute no way would he allow himself to be _human_ around this man, if he let his guard down, wouldn't it be betraying Alfred? In a way, he thought the betrayal of heart would be worse than the body at this point. "What I do on my own time... is for me to know, do not worry... just looking for something… perhaps some tiring..." He murmured in response, allowing his head to be pulled down for a kiss, their lips connecting and Arthur thrusting his body weight to the side to pull Francis on top of him, this would be better. The Queen tended to falter when he was on top of Francis like that… having the fleeting feeling that he could escape easily.

It didn't take Alfred nor his steed long before he had reached Francis' walls. He hopped off his horse and smirked. "Stay here… "He stated before he withdrew his sword and threatened to the guards. "If you do not let me pass I WILL be head you" He stated. The entrance guards looked to each other and moved out of the way for Alfred who smirked. "Ace, I do love treaties…" He stated before marching up the steps and looking for the room where Francis and most likely Arthur would be.

Francis though sighed and shook his head. He allowed Arthur to roll them both over as he gently trailed a hand down Arthur's sides, once again trying to show his love to the smaller, weaker man. "Aye you need my comfort my dear Queen, if that rat really wanted you he would be here right now wouldn't he? If he was so concerned about you why isn't he trying to find you? Trying to contact me and the other kingdoms to find you?" He questioned and growled a little as he twisted Arthur's chest painfully. "I can break you if I wished so you better be grateful that I love you…" He sighed and ran a hand though his hair as he tool calmed down. "Sorry… I need to get a hold of myself… Now… where was I?" He questioned out loud before continuing to try and give loving caresses to all parts of Arthur's body but paying more attention to the spades symbol over Arthur's heart more than anything else, as he knew it was rather sensitive as well for his neck and collar

The Jack spotted Alfred entering the castle while he made his rounds. He wasn't stupid; he knew that his sister was only Queen for the symbol given, not for love. Vash quickly found Lily and hid her safely away from the room where Francis was with Arthur, entertaining her with drawings like normal. The head adviser stared at the door every so often, wondering if Alfred was going to find his 'princess' or if he was going to stumble upon them instead of the right room.

Arthur bit his pale lips at the gentle touches down his sides; he knew that Francis had no malice towards him, only love. Although a poisonous love it was, poison and painful… A lump formed in his throat as Arthur looked away, tears stinging in his eyes. "That's… too cruel." He thought that he was glad that Alfred had not come to find him, which he was keeping the Prince safe. Francis found and dug at the pain in his heart, reminding the Queen that he only wanted Alfred to be there with him. Francis had every tool in his hands that could break Arthur easily, because that was what love does to someone. The tears found the way to fall from his eyes while the King continued. No sobs fell from the Queen, only soft breathings of lust from his lips while the stubble chinned man knew every weak spot of Arthur's, enough to make him need more.

Alfred did not care for the Jack or the Queen when Alfred entered the castle. He was after Francis's head only. Which was when he stumble across Vash and his sister… although he had anger in his eyes he quickly slammed the door before going off to find Francis, he exchanged no words but only deadly looks not for Vash but for Francis. When Alfred hand finally slammed opened the door to Francis room he snarled and withdrew his family dagger from his gauntlet and pressed the tip of it to Francis's neck. "Let. Him. Go" Alfred stated clearly before he slipped his ring into Arthur's chest eyes still glazed over in anger and hatred.

Rival Kingdoms, Vash and Alfred kept heated glares at one another, but the Diamonds Jack did not tell Francis of the arrival, letting the male find out on his own. And find out he did. The door opening brought Francis to shift the covers over Arthur and himself, thinking it was an adviser or something, well that was until the cool metal pressed against his neck. The man shifted back from Arthur and turned his eyes to Alfred. "You dare threaten a King of the High Royal Kingdoms boy? Do you have a death wish? Mon Amour Arthur has come to me, on his own… are you to go against his wishes?"

Arthur's chest rose and fell with heavy paced breaths as he now stared into Alfred's burning eyes. Why was he here? He was supposed to stay away and let Arthur work this deal to protect his land! However the ring he had been frantically looking for was now on his chest, and a bit desperately, Arthur grabbed it under his fingers and held it close to his heart, closing his eyes. The Prince was surely disappointed in him, but the Queen was only… doing what he thought was to protect what he loved.

Alfred continued to glare at Francis and keep his dagger to Francis's throat. "Move away from Arthur or I will kill you where you stand" He snarled as his anger continued to fuel him. "I don't care what he has done for me… All that I care about is that he is in your arms when he should be and WILL BE in mine" He stated. It was true, as long as he had Arthur in his arms he was happy and anything that would come between then will be crumbled after all… Arthur would have done the same right? Also he knew it would be early to say that he would give his life for Arthur but the least he could do for Arthur is take him away from somewhere where he doesn't want to be from. He did consider himself a hero after all. "Let him go, I can protect my Kingdom on my own… I have done that before have I not Diamonds… My land is not yours yet so let Arthur go… Let Arthur be with who he wants to be with" He smirked at that knowing Arthur wanted to be with him not Francis." SO what will it be? Your head or Arthur's?" He questioned.

"Well well… we have a live one here, no?" Francis chuckled and slowly sat up against Arthur, making sure to roll his hips for that winning whimper and turn of the head of Arthur's. He really did know Arthur's body the most. Slowly, he raised his hands up and climbed to the side of Arthur, leaving the Queen to yank extra covers over himself with a scowl at Francis. "You may have slipped from my grasp so far... but that was because I didn't all care too much about what you did… until you progressed upon what was mine."

The Green eyed male however sat up slowly and reached own for his shirt to tug over his head slowly before slipping his legs out from under the blankets quietly.

"Aww, Mon amour, don't leave. I won't burn out this rat if he leaves you here." Arthur turned his head with a venomous glare to Francis.

"Stop calling him that, his name is Alfred… just let me talk... to you." He turned his attention to Alfred at the end, reaching up and touching the arm that was holding the blade.

Alfred wanted to run his dagger though Francis' neck so badly but with Arthur here he would show mercy if his Queen so wished it. "At least I have my people to back me up" He snarled before looking down to Arthur before gently lowering his blade as Arthur gently eased it down. "What would you like to say?" He questioned but kept his glazed over eyes firmly on Francis.

That his home for the King, it was true that the Diamonds Kingdom did not trust the man. If he couldn't be loyal to his Queen then how could he be loyal to his people? Francis scowled, scorned by this action by the Prince and allowed the male queen do as he wished.

And what Arthur wished was to not let go of Alfred. His fingers gripped the Prince's arm, while he looked at him pleadingly. "Why did you come…? It's dangerous for you and your people to be here love..." Francis frowned; his only pet name was 'frog' nothing sweet like that. "Alfred…" He whispered softly, leaning up closer to the Prince and placing his other hand on his cheek gently. "I'm trying to help you..."

Alfred couldn't help but smirk on the inside that Arthur had used a pet name in front of the other man of course he wouldn't call Francis something like that… Arthur didn't love Francis after all. Alfred could tell that Arthur was pleading with him to leave and do as he wished. "Well you're not helping me" Alfred stated bluntly, as he saw no point in beating around the bush when it came to a serious matter like this. "You would be helping me by defending off Francis and at home in my arms not by running off with Francis to make a secret agreement behind my back… That only breaks me Arthur… Why did you do it?" He questioned before he sighed and removed his coat. "Here take this. We are leaving now. No Buts Arthur" He quickly stated. "And if you even dare to take a step to stop me I will have your head as a trophy" He stated and put his dagger away and waited for Arthur to get ready to leave. What didn't help Alfred is that now doubts started to grown in his mind… wonder if this was just one whole big plot against him and both Arthur and Francis was in on, for his land to expand which would of been the more likely area.

Arthur lowered his head and hands at Alfred's words, they were the truth but it hurt to hear. See, Arthur hadn't known that he messed up at all, and hearing straight from the Prince's lips that he had hurt him a lot, well it seemed to cave all of Arthur's fleeting thoughts. Arthur slipped his arms into the coat gently and buttoned it up before moving to get off the bed, only to have Francis grab his arm and hiss into his ear. "He is not one of us… why are you going along with him, Mon amour? It is obvious that I'll be back, you can't resist me." Arthur's eyes widened then slowly closed as he jabbed his elbow back against the man.

"Because, Francis... unlike you now... I do love him." Arthur slipped from the bed and yanked his boots and under trousers on before walking up to Alfred and pressing his forehead against the tall man's arm. "It was my fault your land was under attack... I wanted to stop him before he got serious..." Because when the Diamonds Kingdom got serious, even Spades could be in danger.

Alfred tried his best not to let his emotions show as he had gotten Arthur fall in love with him. He gently wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder and placed the free one of Arthur's other should and smiles a sweet smile as they turned and Alfred made sure Francis wouldn't try anything dirty and make a uncalled for back attack against the prince. Alfred calmed down greatly though as they started to walk away from the King. "Do not worry my Queen… the other nations will protect me… We have great relations with the Hearts Kingdom… I and their Jack get along greatly… they would be sure to support us, I do believe they are magical users too" He stated as he tried to reassure his own love that everything would be alright no matter what would happen… he would make sure that it would. "Now let's get you home, You need a bath, and a long cuddling session~" He stated as he nuzzled lovingly into Arthur's shoulder as he then kissed Arthur's temple, cheek before quickly leading to his lips in a passionate kiss. "I want to get rid of the taste of skunk out of your mouth" He stated as he then resumed to kiss Arthur again.

Feeling safe and whole with Alfred protectively holding him, Arthur leaned to his arms gently. Here he thought that he did not have any more tears to shed, yet they still found the way to fall down his cheeks as Alfred explained that he didn't have to worry so much. Arthur noted what was wrong, and what he did wrong, instead of taking things on his own, Arthur should have spoken to Alfred first about it. His fingers gripped Alfred's shirt sleeves tightly when the Prince nuzzled him and pressed gently kisses trailing to meet his lips. When Alfred pulled back, the Queen stared up at him misty eyed then wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck, tipping up slightly to return the kiss lovingly, trying to drink in the touch that Arthur had missed over the month. But eventually it was Arthur who pulled back first, staring into his eyes deeply. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help you and your kind people. I fell in love with them for their kindness…"

Alfred allowed Arthur to lean against him as he finally was able to get out of Francis' castle. Once they were out he sighed and stopped in front of their horses with Yao coming up behind them but he still looked into Arthur's eyes and sighed. "Please love… its ok… Just don't do it again… Else I will get really mad at ya" He chuckled and wiped Arthur's tears away with his handkerchief. "Now, go and grab your horse, we are going home" He stated and petted Arthur's ass you eager him along quickly wanting to get out of this suffering Kingdom quickly. "I know you only wanted to help but really, all the help that I need is with you by my side… you are my pillar Arthur, I'll fall now if I don't have my pillar of help. Won't I Yao?" He chuckled as he knew when the adviser was away when he depended on him, Alfred would…become much more clumsy than normal.

The Queen pulled back slightly and rubbed his eyes red with the jacket sleeve and nodded before looking at Yao a bit embarrassed. "I understand..." Jumping a bit at the swat, Arthur once again nodded solemnly and ventured to the stables to retrieve Uni, and when he returned Yao looked all knowing with a strange smile. "Yes, what the Prince has said is true. While you were gone this child was moping like he lost his security blanket. He's really no use to anyone when broken like that. In fact, even when I am away for diplomatic reasons, aru, he breaks things all over and sulks about it until I return." The adviser chuckled about the statement, leaving Arthur to look at Yao then Alfred and laugh lightly, the first time he had allowed any emotion of happiness show for a while now. "I suppose I cannot have you leave my sight then, hm Alfred?"

Alfred blushed as his stories were revealed to the King of Spades. He then gently tapped the reigns as they stated to move. Alfred smiled back as he looked to his Queen. "Aye! You cannot leave me. So it's agreed, you will stay with me now? Forever?" he asked as he licked his lips before blowing a kiss to his beloved. "Oh and Yao… I am sorry for anything I might have done to upset you in my fits of rage…"

Arthur couldn't help but to smile while with Alfred, he pulled his horse up beside his fiancée and held his horse's reigns in his hands tightly. "Aye. I will stay with you from now on..." He didn't say forever, Francis' words of him coming back raced through his mind, seeding a ball of worry in the pit of his stomach. Green eyes caught the kiss, his cheeks flushing a bright red colour from the motion.

The soon to be Jack followed up behind them for protection, glad to see his Prince to be back to his normal self. "I think none of it, I have gotten used to your temper tantrums by now." He chuckled lightly and shook his head, taking looks behind them to make sure they weren't followed as they exited the Diamonds Kingdom.

"Good, I don't want to lose you again…" He smiled sadly as they trotted back home. Alfred though couldn't help the snagging thoughts at the back of his mind then doubted both him and Arthur. "U-Um…" he stated but thought against it as he thought it was wiser not to mention anything in the end.

Now the guilt ate away at the Queen, the male chewing his lower lip slightly as they rode quietly. Even if Alfred did have some doubts the Queen wouldn't have blamed him, after all, if Alfred ran off like that to a person that had attacked him, Arthur would have been pissed beyond belief. His knuckles turned white while he held the reigns tightly with his fleeting feelings. "I'm... sorry..." He whispered just about his breath before lifting his head again and looking over to Alfred again. "Yes?" But the male didn't speak again. "..Alfred? What is it?"

They arrived later that evening back in Arthur Kingdom. They were both greeted warm welcomes and hellos but all Alfred did was wave back and nod in return. After such events unfolding it was not surprising that the Prince was not his normal bubbly self but that was bound to return once the awkwardness has left and everything was back to way it should be… when all of their questions were answered. Alfred didn't want the protective layer on but he just couldn't help it. He was without his Queen for so long he didn't know what he was meant to be doing to fixing what had been bent and broken in parts. "Of course Arthur, whatever you want" He gave a small smile but it was far from the ones he would normally give Arthur. He jumped off his horse and passed the reigns to the stableman before letting Arthur lead the way into his home. He knew Yao had work in the castle as he might as well start taking his role as the Jack of Spades and so just left him to his work.

Many people asked the Queen where he was, after a month it was rather difficult for the castle to cover up that the Queen had left. The Queen shook his head in response to the questions; he was too tired to answer them at all. They entered the stable in silence again, both bidding Yao a short goodbye while the male went to attend to his new duties, leaving Alfred and Arthur in a rather awkward silence once more. Arthur led them into the castle, where they were stopped, some knights asking where Arthur had been, but the Queen had ushered them off, stating it was 'diplomatic duty' then gestured for Alfred to follow him up to Arthur's chambers. Once they entered the quiet room, Arthur instantly walked off to his bathroom to wash his skin off, to wash off Francis, which left Arthur to pump more water into the basin and rub his skin to a cherry red colour. After a few minutes, Arthur returned with Alfred's jacket still on along with the yellow ring changed to Alfred's and sat on the bed staring at his hands. "The King of Diamonds attacked your land because of our courting. Francis was here for a long time he had been here, to court myself before he was wedded to Lily, whom was found to have the mark of Diamonds…" Arthur held his head in his hands. "It's complicated... I knew what he could do, and so I wished to stop him."

Alfred sighed and waited at the door for when Arthur would return. He quiet happily listened to Arthur as he spoke. Although he understood why Arthur had done when he done he couldn't help but tear up and look away. His fist clenched in anger. "Y-You should let me handle my Kingdom… do you know how much this make me feel so… weak… like I can't even handle my Kingdom. Arthur! I'll be the King of Spades! I'll be your husband and your superior! I should be the strongest… I need and want to protect you…I love you Arthur…" He sighed and blinked and his tears began to run down over his cheeks. "I'm supposed to protect you…"

The Queen's fingers gripped at his hair while Alfred spoke, the blue eyed man's words sinking deep in the green eye's mind. He felt his eyes burn and sting, threatening with tears; he wouldn't have looked up except he heard Alfred's own voice breaking under his feelings. Alfred loved him that much he really knew, but Arthur hadn't realized just how much he had hurt him. Staring at the Prince, Arthur pushed away from the bed and walked up to him, brushing the tears away dutifully with his thumbs gently. "I am not weak either... I refuse to stand by and watch you get hurt and your kingdom on the account of me. I want to do my share to protect you too, because you are precious to me." He pulled his hands back and dropped them to his sides as he looked away. "If you wish me to be weak... then perhaps I am not suited to be at your side." The stubborn Queen stepped back and move to the side of Alfred to reach the door. "I have to make arrangements with the King of Diamonds for new treaties." Murmured as he went to pull the door open.

Alfred smiled a little as Arthur wiped his tears away and he sighed. He didn't want to hear of treaties with Francis, for all that he would care now is that he would destroy the Kingdom… or just the King… no one liked his anyway. Alfred then growled and slapped Arthur's hand away from the door hand and leaned against the door to stop his Queen from going anywhere. "Good right, your back to being stubborn like your old self. The Arthur I fell in love with. Now, why don't we ask others for help? If you think both of our armies cannot handle it when we will call for back up. I know the Hearts Kingdom will listen to our pleas. Not so sure on the Clubs… but we will still get help." Alfred stated and wrapped his arms around his Queen's and nuzzled into Arthur's neck. "Please my Queen, do calm down… I can handle myself, if we need help we will get it… please do not sort this out by yourself" He stated and gently tries to push Arthur backwards and on to the bed. "I am here to help… I don't want to let you go… not to that Skunk of a king."He smiled a familiar smile as he gently brushed the side of Arthur's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I am not stubborn." Insisted Arthur as his fingers graced the door handle while a blush set in on his cheeks. Alfred was spouting out his love again, and Arthur didn't know how he was supposed to act, so a quick exit— but Alfred slapped his hand away from the door. The Queen froze in place then lowered his head, feeling his pride suck him down as he murmured, "I don't... ask for help from the others... I have not after all these years… It is most likely that they hold a distaste for me..." As he spoke softly, the Prince had moved them backwards, Arthur hardly noticing until his feet tripped slightly, only then did he realize he was being pulled back. "A-ah, Alfred I have to... go make the treaty... Although it would be faster to visit the frog again, to set out the plans with... miss… Queen Lily…" His voice died off to none a whisper as Alfred touched his cheek softly, his smile finally returning, leaving Arthur to let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry... Alfred but I have to..."


	9. Chapter 9, Courting in the Chambers

Well guys… This is my first… rather detailed smut ./. Oh god, I hope I didn't murder them… Tell me what you think please? I need to know wither or not to continue… I have a few things planned but would that be dragging it on? I dunno…But tell me what you think please! The wedding is in the works!

UK/US in this Chapter, But it will be US/UK After this chapter.

* * *

><p>"No you don't" He stated once Arthur had finally finished talking. "You're staying right here" He said as anger started to fill him again. He pulled Arthur up on the bed into the middle of it before he climbed on top of Arthur and making sure to keep him prisoner in the room."You will not be leaving my eyes tonight" He whispered in Arthur's ear as he started to lick and gently nips down the side of Arthur's jaw and neck. "I lost you for a month… and I deserve some attention as well as your Kingdom… besides, you owe me a lot of kissed from when you decided to get up and leave me in the middle of my Kingdom's celebrations" He stated as he gently kissed but as he started to go lower he hissed as and glared at the red markings on Arthur's skin. They couldn't have been but a few nights old if not fresh. With this added to the lists to make his even angrier, he started to leave marks of his own. He would not stand for this.<p>

Green eyes widen at the anger in Alfred's voice as Arthur's back landed against the mattress and found himself looking up at the man, unable to squirm away from his iron clasp grip. "A-Alfred stop! You're just angry." He tried to reason, but Alfred continued, earning himself soft whimpers from the resisting Queen. "I'm not... ignoring you!" Protested as he pulled his head to look away from the Prince, although Alfred had moved further and released his only clothing. "Stop!" No avail, Alfred just continued, roughly kissing over the marks that Francis had left, the kisses and the bruises— as prior mentioned, Francis knew everything, even Arthur's kinks. He moved his arm finally and pushed the Prince's head away. "I'm sorry I left. But you're acting on pure anger… don't do this!"

Alfred tried to ignore his lover's pleas he knew he was not who he normal is but… Francis had done so much to Arthur and he didn't know what to do. He had Arthur in front of him and he had so much to learn about Arthur… He just wanted Arthur to stay with him so badly it hurt him. It hurt him that he trusted Arthur and Arthur went off and had courted several times with a man he knew nothing of … Arthur may not have wanted it but he allowed it to happy for Alfred. Alfred just left tears in his way as he continued to try and mark Arthur as he wanted to Arthur to just stay there and enjoy the moment with him. Alfred moved Arthur's arm and pinned both of them down with one hand as the other worked its way over Arthur's body. He just wanted Arthur so bad… Arthur was meant to be his and his alone, he had grown too attached to the smaller male too much. So much so it could be classed as unhealthy.

It would be a lie to say that Arthur didn't want Alfred, in fact, he found himself imagining the Prince rather the King when he was with Francis for that time he was there. It proved to the Queen that he was really over the King finally. Although, this was very real, and Arthur could feel his heart racing along with the wetness from Alfred's tears against his skin. "Alfred, love... let's talk o-okay..?" Or so he said, as his body pulled and shifted against Alfred's touch positively. "Nnh... Alfred s-stop... I-I don't want to!" Squirmed the smaller male against the sheets and Alfred's grips on his wrists, unable to get away of course. "Not like this! Don't be like him!" Pleaded Arthur, stopping all movement and staring at Alfred now.

"Your body doesn't want me to stop" He stated as he shifted and sighed. He backed away and sat on the side of the bed. "Arthur… what do I need to do to make you stay here with me? Would it be so wrong if I wanted to marry you tomorrow?" He chuckled sadly as he sniffed and wiped the tears on the back of his sleeve. "I'm just scared that I will lose you again… I couldn't handle that… not when you would be courting with him…"

Arthur blinked some as Alfred pulled back. A little shaky, he sat up himself and touched a few of the marks on his collar bone. "I... understand." He shifted slightly and crawled into Alfred's lap, pulling his head against his own chest. Running his hands in those sunny blonde locks softly. "I promise not to leave again. I'm sorry that I had before, and I won't do it again…" Knowing that he had broken the trust that they had before, Arthur's grip tightened around the Prince. "It wouldn't be wrong, in fact, perhaps... we should." The Queen buried his face in the male's hair, sighing shakily. "I love you."

Alfred sniffed and sighed. Once Arthur climbed onto his lap he wrapped his arms around Arthur to hopefully bring him close. Alfred knew their trust just wasn't the same, he hoped it would be repaired soon though. "You… would like to marry soon then?" He questioned maybe, that would reaffirm their trust, and perhaps make it even stronger. "I love you too… but you don't sound sure about it…" He mumbled. Alfred could hear the shakiness in Arthur's voice and it hurt him that he thought that Arthur didn't trust him.

Slowly, Arthur pulled back and squirmed to bury his face into Alfred's neck now and hugged him tightly. He really wanted things to go back to where they were, when Alfred and Arthur held a trust that didn't have to be formed, but was just there. He gave a gentle kiss to the Prince's jaw line and nuzzled him again. "Yes... I do wish to marry soon." If it kept them together, then the sooner the better. His grip tightened again, but he soon pulled back, looking rather sheepish and red faced. "I am very sure... I'm scared to lose you too... you know."

Alfred smiled a little more as his angry quickly faded as Arthur continued to cuddle into him. "I will talk to Yao about it in the morning… Unless you want to start organising it now?" He offered as he became rather excited about the idea. He nuzzled into Arthur and blushed a little. "U-Um… is this… a good time to say that … um… I do not know how males… ah… Well… connect together in the chambers?" He mumbles into Arthur's neck. "Y-You would have to show me or well…" He coughed a little and looked away as he became rather embarrassed. "T-Teach me how…" he admitted as when he was a younger teen, he had read in a book somewhere that when people did connect together like the King and Queen would do their trust and bond would grow. Maybe that would have helped the pair get together again… but after what Arthur had been though Alfred wasn't really getting his hopes up for anything.

"Not this second, I'm comfortable, and leaving the chambers requires me to dress and leave this." That was rather blunt of him to say, "Not that I enjoy being cuddled or anything." There we go. Although he did really enjoy it, he enjoyed being in Alfred's arms. When the blue eyed blond continued, starting to speak about chambers issues. Arthur felt his face heating up more and more as the younger bumbled over his words. He knew what Alfred was getting at, however he chuckled nervously and fidgeted slightly. "You could have fooled me, you were rather... serious." Murmured, "I-I… err... It'll come naturally, I don't mind help...ing..." now his entire face was a dreadfully red colour with embarrassment.

Alfred looked to Arthur and smiled. "I can fool most people…" he stated before he cuddled into Arthur. "G-Good… Because I really want you…" He admitted quietly. "I really… really want you… so bad…" He mused and lied down from the edge of the bed and around the middle of it. He knew his face was bright red as he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll be sure to pay more attention then..." Murmured the Queen, watching his betrothed lay on the bed again. He shifted away from his own spot and crawled on top of Alfred, looking down at him with a slight frown on his beet red face. "I do too... and I blame you for it..." Showing a pout, Arthur dropped himself against Alfred's chest and, rather obviously, he sulked. "I let someone who just admitted they don't know what to do, manage to get me bothered… _again_."

Alfred looked over to Arthur with an even brighter smile. "Well seeing as we are here, alone for the night~ would you… like to teach me now?" He questioned and wondered if he would have to handle himself in the morning rather than now. He had wanted to sleep with Arthur for a good few days now but with Arthur being away and not answering any of his letters. He hardly got to think of how he would win Arthur to teach him how to be close together. "B-But of course you don't have too! I mean... we should wait for the wedding… like Yao said… we shouldn't give in to human pleasures but you know how hard it is not too right?" He asked as he continued to babble on.

Arthur bit his lip at the question, it wasn't that he didn't want to; in fact he really did at that moment. They were already there so it was an opportune time really, and no one would think strange of them not appearing for the night, since they had a long journey home. He lifted his head and looked over to his desk; he had noticed it earlier but didn't say anything. The wooden desk was covered in letters with the Stars seal on them, obvious that Alfred had been trying to reach him without knowing that Arthur had gone to the Diamond's Kingdom. "Shh..." Whispered the Queen as he turned back and pressed his lips against the Prince's lips softly. "Love, hush... Think of it as a renewal?" Arthur leaned forward and continued to kiss him gently then more deeply.

Alfred just continued to keep his gaze over on Arthur but followed his eyes when Arthur looked away. He saw as Arthur looked at the pile of letters that adorned his desk. He smiled slightly weakly as he couldn't help it. He had grown attached to Arthur. Though he did quieten down when Arthur had told him too. Alfred blinked in surprise when Arthur kissed him gently but his tongue quickly darted out to lick his dry lips. He tried to kiss back but Arthur broke to speak again before he quickly replied. "I shall" He stated with a grin and kissed Arthur back but the passion quickly grew as he was rather frustrated in more than once sense. Alfred soon whimpered as they continued to kiss. "C-Can we… do more?" he asked as he allowed his hand move around Arthur's opened chest.

Arthur smiled against his lips, "Of course my lord." He murmured softly letting his lips gently brush against Alfred's. The Queen pulled back slightly and loosened the Prince's clothing and slipped his hands underneath to explore, similar to what Alfred was doing to him. "Don't stop though..." He whined softly and pushed his hips against Alfred's sensually, rounding them some then brushing his fingers down to his pants. Alfred was obviously frustrated, Arthur could feel it when they kissed, and maybe he was better at hiding it, but Arthur was just as frustrated, letting it show now. Slowly though, Arthur shifted his head to look at Alfred, calculating to see if he was okay.

Alfred allowed Arthur to do as he wished and let up undo his shirt as worked away at his chest. He squirmed a little as he had never revealed his scars to anyone but Yao and he felt rather uncomfortable but he knew he would calm down as time passed on. He just needed to get used to Arthur seeing him like this anyway. Alfred nodded at Arthur's request as he whimpered quietly so he would not alert anyone outside if there was anyone there. He also couldn't help but ground back. His cheeks were red and he wouldn't deny anything right now. He was almost a adult and he had never had sex before... or was this making love… he wasn't quite sure of the difference but either was he knew he was going to get lucky if he played his cards right that night. Alfred looked up with a smile as he silently gave Arthur the go a head as he stripped his top half of his clothes fully.

With Alfred's shirt off, Arthur looked over his torso, noting the scars then the way Alfred seemed a bit anxious about having his scars showing. The Queen gave a gentle smile and leaned in to kiss the Prince's lips, cheek, jaw, neck and lower, making sure to press soft kisses to the scars. Out of having perfect skin and knowing perfect skin from seeing Francis, Arthur found Alfred's scars to be rather attractive. He pulled back slightly and loosened Alfred' pants, kissing just above his trouser line softly and allowed his hand to slide into Alfred's pants, his head instantly shifting to look up at the male. His eye brows knit slightly realizing his own need was rising, and quick. Arthur's small hand coiled around the Prince's member, and gave a test stroke. He was a bit focused on what he was doing, and left a dark red mark from his kiss just above the trouser line.

The blond prince licked his lips nervously as he kissed Arthur's lips once again. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck whimpering slightly as Arthur worked his way down but he couldn't help but slip his hands into Arthur's hair as he relaxed even more into Arthur's kind and slow movements. Alfred helped Arthur to get his pants off as he lifted his hips up and wiggled a bit to help his partner. Although he was cut off with surprise as he allowed a moan slipped past his lips as Arthur gave a quick tug at his manhood and gazed down at Arthur wondering what he could do for him so he decided that if he couldn't reach the blond to please him he would speak for him. After all, Alfred didn't want to take this for granted as he was still scared Arthur would leave him for Francis and he as thought that it would be nice to let the other know what he was good was great. "A-Arthur… You look…" He tried to choose the right word as he continued to pet Arthur's head from where he was. "Beautiful, breath taking even…" He whispered as he tried to think of other words to try and please the blond. "Just keep doing what you're doing… Because it's amazing"

With ease, Alfred's clothing was pushed off the bed, along with Arthur's own bottoms, he had slipped out of them when they were messing with Alfred's, and however, he did keep Alfred's jacket on still. Arthur lifted his head some and smiled rather deviously from his spot to Alfred when his hair was gathered in those large hands. "Well, if you think as such…" He wriggled lower, gently stroking up and down as he did so. "Keep your eyes on me then..." Kissing lower until he could shift up only slightly to give a light lick to his lover's need. This time not waiting, Arthur pushed Alfred's legs to spread some and press his fingers into the slightly younger's rear, kneading. Eyes still locked on Alfred's blues, Arthur pressed his lips to his member then carefully pushed more into his warm mouth with a pleasant hum.

He would have to admit that Alfred found it rather strange that Arthur did not take his jacket but then again he did love the way it would just cover Arthur, almost as if it was protecting him. By this point though he couldn't help but moan every few moments as he was continually to be pleasured. Alfred's eyes went wide though as Arthur started to lick down there. He had never thought of that but then again why you would do- Oh yeah! Because damn that felt great! Alfred tried to think of words that would suite the moment but nothing came to mind. Although he squirmed uncomfortably as Arthur had pushed his legs apart and started to knead his rear end. Alfred looked up into Arthur's grass green eyes although his quickly shut as Arthur took his length into his mouth. By Ace that felt amazing. He slowly opened his eyes to look down at the sight and if he wasn't fully aroused by not something must have been wrong with him. "You're so hot…" He panted out without even thinking of the word… His head fell against the pillows although something told him to try and thrust his hips up and wondered what that would of done and so he did.

Arthur's eyes widened at Alfred's sudden upward motion, he pulled one of his hands back and rested it on his lower abdomen, the other sneaking further to press his finger against his lover's hole. He smiled to himself, seeing the other's face twist up with enjoyment. Green eyes close as well as he began to bob his head taking more at each movement. Humming happily in response to Alfred's words, he slipped one finger inside, making sure to move his mouth to the movement of his finger, skilfully mixing his tongue to swirl and drag across the lower vein. He hadn't expected Alfred to be so big, it was nearly impossible for him to take him completely, so he moved his free hand away from his belly and coiled his fingers around the base. Not too long after he slipped a second finger inside and started to stretch the entrance did he pull back with a clean pop and a lick of his lips. "I... can't wait any longer." With that, he reached just under Alfred's jacket to prepare his own need, not that there was much to do, especially since Alfred had already aroused him before. "Love, can you reach the drawer?" He had stored some lube inside, for personal use of course.

Alfred was a bright beetroot red by the time Arthur had finally back away from him to admit that Arthur wanted him. Alfred was also rather speechless as someone like Arthur wouldn't tend to admit their feeling out in the open like that and it came as a shock to the Prince. He listened to Arthur and nodded dumbly. "W-What am I looking for? S-Some sort of oil?" He asked as he sat up a little and grabbed some honey scented oils and passed it back to Arthur. He wondered what the fingers up his rear end were supposed to of done as he didn't really get any pleasure out of that but he would have to admit that Arthur's mouth did work wonders. He sat up slightly so he could lean forward to give Arthur a passionate kiss. "I love you Arthur…" He said as he took care to run a hand though Arthur's hair lovingly. He knew it might of not been the ideal feelings in the room. But he knew the romantic atmosphere was rising and that was all that he wanted really… was a romantic setting for his first time with someone that he loved… he never asked for anything more.

Awkwardly for Arthur during these times he would become more honest, knowing that if his words didn't match his body, his partner would instantly notice. Besides, he was a rather… forward in bed when he wished to be. "Yeah the oil will work." He said gently, as if to coax Alfred to relax some. Although he knew that his workings were not helping, but soon that would change, hopefully. "Mmn..." He moved forward into the kiss, passionately returning it just as lovingly as he carefully slicked up his member graciously. "I love you too…" Whispered to him softly, continuing to kiss him and lifted Alfred's hips up some and adjusted himself to line up and press against where his fingers were, which he pulled out quickly. Maybe he was rushing the beginning, but Arthur was often in a hurry at times, especially since he really… really wanted it now. However, he would make sure to keep a slower pace, so not to hurt him of course, and he still leaned forward, lips against or just brushing with Alfred's.

Alfred swallowed hard as he became rather nervous as the events were finally catching up with his brain. He tried to calm down his breathing but he couldn't calm down the look in his eyes as he had no control over them. His eyes showed that loving and lust look which was mixed in with nerves and worry. He allowed Arthur to do as he wished though because he knew Arthur would not hurt him on purpose. "O-Ok… I'm ready" He mumbled before he leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the lips as it would hope to distract him from the actions that is about to be taken.

"Okay... It might sting." That was putting it lightly. He tilted his head up to kiss Alfred lovingly, noting the look in his eyes, loving the look they gave except for the worry that hung. It made him determined to make Alfred feel good instead. To distract him from the pain at first then drive him into pleasure. Arthur could remember his first time, unfortunately it wasn't a good time, but he wanted to make sure Alfred's was great. He shifted his hips and pushed in slowly, just about an inch or so, watching Alfred carefully for any signs of pain. To be sure, he gently began to pump Alfred's southern parts to distract him even just a bit. "Tell me if it hurts…"

Alfred knew Arthur was taking it nice and slow for him even though he had done barely anything for Arthur but he supposed that was all to do with the trust that they had and were re-forming. Alfred couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as he tried to keep the painful tears at bay he didn't want to let Arthur know how painful it really was in fear that he might have Arthur stop and that was the last thing he wanted after all the pleasure Arthur had given to him. He tried to stay calm and whimper as less as possible. "Y-Yeah it hurts... b-But do continue…" he whispered out as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and clawed into his back.

Arthur licked his dry lips some and sighed longingly, giving slight movements of his hips while gazing at Alfred. "Okay, bear with me then..." He murmured again, giving a pleasant groan when Arthur raked his nails into his skin. Biting down on his own lower lip some and giving a long sigh, Arthur pushed further, slowly, until he was fully sheathed by Alfred. There he stopped, breathing heavy and looked at the Prince again, waiting for him to seem to relax some before groaning softly and rocking back and forth against his hips. He was genuinely being careful to not hurt him too much, waiting a few moments to move at a quicker pace.

Alfred tried his best to relax as he knew that it would help him later on when Arthur did finally move all the way inside him. He choked on his tears though as a few leaked down his cheeks and onto Arthur's shoulders. He gave a few deep breaths before relaxing and giving Arthur the go ahead but not much helped as he tried to move with Arthur to try and gain some sort of pleasure which wasn't working as it only hurt him more. Although he continued to go a long with it for Arthur. He would always do something for the man.

Arthur blinked some at the tears, but smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss the tears away gently, almost if he was wishing away the pain. It didn't pass him that Alfred was in pain. He wanted to ease away the pain, and so, Arthur shifted and rounded his hips some to angle a bit better as he rocked more and more with Alfred. He wanted so bad to have Alfred feel good, or at least somewhat, although it was difficult. Angling differently, he searched for that one spot, the prostate to try to send pleasures to him. Or try to at least.

Alfred continued to move with Arthur as he thought he was enjoying it but when something within him was struck his eye flew open, he breath hitched and a low groan was emitted. "Fuck Arthur… what was that? You know what I don't care, do it again" He quickly stated as he didn't really care what Arthur did besides hitting that spot again because whatever he did it started to make the pain fade away and he loved it.

Seeing Alfred's manner change, Arthur stopped for a moment then grinned broadly. There it was. "Right here?" He slurred then hung his head some and moved more radically, aiming and hitting that spot over and over. Arthur's breaths became pants mixed with his own set of low moans, matching Alfred. Shifting again he kissed Alfred passionately between pants for breath, bracing both hands on either side of the male below him. "Nnh, Alfred…" He chanted softly.

"Hng! Yes" Alfred moaned out loudly as that wonderful spot as struck once again, and a few more times after that. Alfred had to kiss Arthur back so he wouldn't be as loud as he could be. He did this to make sure that no one would hear him and spread the new that the new royal couple broke an old law in which those who are not married should not court but who cared? They both felt like they were in heaven and they will be wed… very soon anyway so it's sort of like… an early honeymoon if you will. "Arthur" He continued to moan into the kisses as he panted for air and moved his hips to make sure he would hit even harder against his prostate which unfortunately for him made sure that he finished first. He moaned out Arthur's name as he spilled himself over Arthur's hand and their stomachs as he began to pant even more for air as he rode it off but found it slightly more difficult as he had clamped down on Arthur just a little more as he did release.

Alfred's name spilled more frantically from the Queen's lips as he thrusted with the passion of their actions. He felt Alfred squeeze him more and his cries more desperate with how they moved, making it difficult for Arthur to move, but heightened the urge to move as his partner finished. "A-ah! Alfred..." Arthur's eyes widened though just as Alfred climaxed, having him clamp down more like that set him to also spill out his own finish, pulling out just as he did though, his own seed mixing with Alfred's already spilled. Panting, he stared down at the Prince, face flushed and hair fringe stuck to his forehead before he nearly dropped on top of him, kissing his lips lovingly. "I love you..." He whispered softly, pushing their sticky bodies closer together.

Alfred stared back panting and smiling. He smiled and allowed Arthur to lie down as his eyes began to get heavy as he became rather tired. "I love you too" He whispered back and cuddled close to his Queen. He curled up on his side with Arthur still on his chest and nuzzled into Arthur's neck to inhale deeply at the scent. "Hmm~ I cannot wait… for you to become… my Queen…" He whispered and yawns as he drifted off to sleep and hoped he would sleep off the pain too which was rather unlikely to happen. He knew he was going to be in great amounts of pain as he was not stretched correctly and that it was his first time.

Arthur gave a lightly sigh and wrapped his arms around the Prince, holding him close happily. "It won't be too long, my soon to be King…" Murmured the Queen in return, kissing his cheek and whispering softly for him to have pleasant dreams. He remembered the pain that the other would be in; he got carried away and felt a bit bad. In the morning he would go to his study in the tower and make a potion that might help with the pain, lessen it at least some. Arthur didn't want Alfred to be too uncomfortable. For now, Arthur laid still with him, brushing some sunny blond locks from Alfred's sweet sleeping face and smiled as he felt himself falling to a calm slumber, relieved and comfortable to be back in Alfred's embrace.

By the time it was morning, Arthur woke before Alfred, of course, and carefully— or at least he tried to be, to slip away. Unfortunately Alfred's iron clad grip was holding him prisoner. The green eyed blond huffed a sigh and flopped limply against the bed again, deciding to listen to Alfred's gentle breathing for a bit.

Alfred whimpered slightly too as Arthur tried to get away that morning. It wasn't long though before Alfred would register the pain in his rather sore rear end and nuzzled into Arthur's shoulder. "Dun mov'…" He mumbled sleepily. "I wanna stay here and not move… it hurt to…" He complained. "Although last night was well worth it…" He stated with a sly smile and sniffed in the musky air.

Arthur grunted slightly then snuggled close to him again. "I know it hurts... I was going to get something to help your pain, love." He cooed softly and kissed his forehead, but didn't try to move away again. "We can stay here longer though." He didn't mind it, being able to relax with someone was nice every so often, and to be honest, the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to move away. His cheeks flushed again and he buried his face down. "A-aye… it was..."

Alfred sighed and allowed Arthur to leave so he could go and get some pain killers for him of some type, wither it be magic or herbs. He smiled dreamily as he was kissed on the forehead and he had his lover in his arms. Though he couldn't wait for Arthur and him to be joined as he had dreamed of it for a few days now. And soon about a few months after the little courting in the bedroom both Arthur and Alfred were due to be wedded. About two or so days before the wedding he whined as he got up that morning. "I dun wanna you to leave~" He sniffed playfully and whimpered. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to see Arthur the next day and he had slightly depended on the man as he was there to cuddle, kiss and be there for him when he need it and not to have him there would be like a child without his teddy.

Arthur chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed with Alfred's arms around his waist. With only two days until their joining, the Queen was becoming rather busy with things. Not only plans for their ceremony, but there was unrest coming from the Diamond's kingdom, the Clubs Kingdom had warned them that Francis was planning something, and as such, Spades was preparing for an upcoming war. With Alfred's persistent wishes, Arthur gave in and cut all of his personal communication with Francis, bringing the King to become out raged, however, as of now it looked like no movement would happen until after their wedding since the royals of Hearts and Clubs would be there and with all of the four Kingdoms at war would be a disaster.

With all the worry, Arthur couldn't help but to cave slightly at the Prince's wishes. He leaned back and turned around to press a kiss to Alfred's forehead. "I have to go love, unless you wish not to marry." He teased lightly.

"B-But Arthur~" He continued to whine and cling on to Arthur. "These are my last few days as a Prince! A-And… Um… your still have authority over me~" he chimed and wiggled his eyebrows playfully before grinning. "Do you have to leave now?" he asked as hopefully as the answer would be no, but with the beliefs Arthur was more than likely going to leave now.

"Oh Alfred..." Murmured the Queen, he understood what the Prince was saying and slipped back into the bed and cuddled up close to him again. "Alright alright, but only a few more minutes, okay?" Oh boy, he really was already spoiling this man. He looked up at him and smiled lightly. "What are you going to do all day tomorrow when we are not allowed to see one another, hm? Be a good boy okay?" He really loved him, and knew that even though he was used to being alone, Arthur would miss hearing the Prince's voice and warmth the next day. After all, when they went back to the Spades Kingdom, the Queen and Prince had been inseparable.

Alfred squealed and happily cuddled into Arthur, he knew the man loved him and he loved the fact that Arthur stayed with him. He nuzzled into Arthur's neck and sighed. "You know me I'm never a good boy… I like to keep you and Yao on your toes" He stated and kissed Arthur passionately and broke for air when he needed it. Alfred would miss Arthur greatly but he could make do with a day or so by himself. "I'm going to get my crown fitted… make sure my wedding gear fits… get the horses sorted for when I arrive tomorrow… Um… What else do I need to do? Practice dancing for one" He chuckled and slowly let go of Arthur so he could get up and dressed to leave. "What are you going to do Arthur?" He asked.

"Yes, Poor Yao, It's any wonder he hasn't strangled you yet…" Arthur chuckled and happily kissed him back passionately, hoping that it would make up for their absence of one another tomorrow. He smiled at him when the prince explained about his plans for the next day and nodded his head. "I have to file more papers, I also have to arrange for the visit of the two other royal Kingdoms, it seems that Miss Lily from Diamonds wished to be here, but unfortunately, the King has denied." Arthur sighed lightly. "Things are getting tense with Diamonds, Hearts has agreed to arrive a day before so that we can speak of what is happening." Released, Arthur slipped away gently and pulled on his clothing for the day and adjusted his hat on his head. "I'm sorry that you're not allowed to join in yet." He really was too, Alfred was smart witted and strong on the military knowledge. "But right after the ceremony I'll be only yours all day."

His eyes watched the Queen as he got dressed and sighed. "I know but it still won't make up for all of the time I will be spending alone" he pouted playfully and got up so he too could get dressed and escort Arthur out of his growing city. "I am not surprised the King of Diamonds has refused" He stated sourly. "Well either way we are going to be happy and together soon… " He stated and started to put on some trousers and a shirt. "Arthur~" He purred at the end of Arthur's last sentence. "How long do you think you could last… how many rounds?" he purred and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"I know." He murmured. In truth, he couldn't wait for them to be wedded and so that they could start their life together. Arthur blinked when his name was purred out and went to turn around but the Prince held him and purred out another sentence. Cheeks darkening slightly, his green eyes darted to stare at the floor in embarrassment. "I... I.." He never had thought about it before like that, but now that he was, his blush only darkened and raced up to his ears. He knew two for sure, but wouldn't put it passed Alfred to take it longer. "Possibly… longer than the bed could take." He smirked and turned around in Alfred's arms, wrapping his own around Alfred's neck. "Can you?~"

As Arthur turned in Alfred's arms, Arthur could now see the light blush that dusted Alfred's cheeks. He hummed in thought playfully before grinning. "Hmm, I think I will be able to keep up with you. I mean, I'm younger and although less experienced, I will gain some and to know your body." He purred but smiled. He sighed for a moment and let go of Arthur as he turned and grabbed his cloak and put it on him and grabbed his prince crown which will be missed. "I think I will add that to my goals… one. You make you scream, and two, to break the bed." He stated he then turned to Arthur and sighed sadly. "You should get going…"

"I am not that old, Alfred! Only two years older than thee." The Queen protested and huffed slightly then smiled lightly to him. The smile fell through when Alfred pulled away, and the Queen pulled on his own cloak and fastened it. "Why the bed. It was so nice to you, hm?" The man chuckled lightly and walked up to him, leaning up to peck his lips softly. "I'll love to see you try.~" He purred softly and pulled back again, sighing lightly as well. "I know. I'll see you in a days' time?" This was difficult to do, to part from the Prince again.

"I just… want to let the strength let loose" he stated with a smile and held out his hand for Arthur. "I-I'll see you soon" He smiled and silently asked him if Arthur would allow Alfred to lead him out. Although his country was pretty much rather rebuilt bigger and better than before he still felt rather… responsible and guilty for not helping his people quicker when they needed it. "So… Arthur… Anything else I could help you with at your home?" He asked hopefully when he knew Arthur would say no because there were traditions to keep too but it was worth a shot after all.

"Goodness, don't go breaking me while you're at it…" Arthur played lightly and picked up his bag from the foot of the bed and placed his hand in Alfred's accepting his offer to be escorted, so that they could be together for a few more minutes at least. "You can help by making sure everything here is well. Everything else shall be taken care of. We have it well handled. Thank you for your offer…" It was true, tradition wouldn't allow Alfred to help out, considering he was an 'outsider' actually, well until the wedding at least, but Arthur would be at his side, helping him anyways. He squeezed his betrothed's hand gently, eyes forward. "Thank you... Alfred. I'm certain you will make a wonderful King."

"I'll try and not too" He chuckled and sighed as he walked to his front gates of the castle but just help on Arthur's hand's tighter. "O-Ok… I will…" He said slightly sad. He knew it was stupid that he was getting rather upset about just leaving Arthur alone for a day or so but he had grown used to Arthur very quickly and it didn't feel right if he didn't have Arthur there. He couldn't wait for the wedding so that he could be with him officially again and then begin courting that night. He also couldn't wait to be married so that he could finally have children with Arthur. "So um… Will I… get to top too? I mean… a-as much as I like… being bottom I would also like children too…" he blushed brightly and looked down to the floor and keeping Arthur there by a hold of his hand.

As the gates grew closer, Alfred's grip tightened. It wasn't only Alfred, Arthur was anxious about leaving Alfred's side too, the Prince's bubbly attitude was contagious. He blushed again and glanced around to make sure no one was in ear shot of them, and then sighed lightly, turning to look up at the Prince. "O-of course…" He murmured then tilted his head slightly, a bit nervous and pressed his other hand to his stomach. "I would enjoy children, other than the fact it is our duty to produce an heir, I… wouldn't mind having a family with... you..." Cheeks fully coloured again, Arthur looked off to the side embarrassed and didn't even attempt to pull away his hand.

Alfred smiled and looked away, as he face was rather bright too. "G-Great… um… I guess... you should be going then…" He mumbled and looked around at the ground before looking up at Arthur. "It would be nice… to have younger ones running around. B-But yes… you should be leaving…" He mumbled and leaned down for a last kiss as the Queen and Prince.

'Yeah... I agree, having young ones would be nice…" Especially with Alfred, but Arthur wouldn't say that right out. The Queen tip toed up some and kissed the Prince softly, not pulling back until after a few moments, where he shifted again and kissed his cheek. "Don't cause too much trouble while away. We'll be together again before you know it." Arthur offered a gentle smile and patted his cheek. "Smile for me, okay? I'll see you in a days' time." He slipped through the opened gate and retrieved his horse from the guard and smiled again to Alfred before mounting and taking off to go to the Spade's Kingdom.

"I'll try and not too" He chuckled and he locked his own hands together to stop him reaching out for his love. He rubbed them nervously before smiled and waving to Arthur as he rode off into the forest. He continued to smile and wave until he disappeared from sight in which he sighed and looked around. The court yard was now empty as people have finally have been moved back into their new homes. The shops and tradesman are back up and running and everything was almost back to normal. He looked to the sky and sighed. "What do I do now? I have a whole two days to burn…" He mumbled and sat down on the castle steps wondering what to do with himself now. "At least Arthur has to get home and sort out things… I have nothing to do…" he groaned and rubbed his head as he tried desperately to think of something other than Arthur and what they would do after the wedding.

As soon as he was out of sight, Arthur slunk and flopped against his horse, the creature knowing the way back to Spades with ease now. "Bloody hell… I almost didn't leave…" He hung limply as Uni trotted easily, who knew that the great King of Spades, actually the birth given Queen would turn into a love sick fool for Alfred. Sighing his green eyes focused on the trees they passed dully. "It's boring without him.. And Diamonds is irritating me…" Uni huffed in agreement and trotted turned suddenly, causing Arthur to almost fall off. "Hey! Okay, I understand, no more moping.. I'll see him soon… Everything must be perfect." The Queen sat up and guided his horse to gallop into his land where Arthur instantly went to conversation chambers to be briefed on the movement of Diamonds, which still was not much.

Alfred rolled about on his bed as there was nothing he could do unless to waste time till tomorrow. He couldn't really sleep as he became rather excited about the wedding when he did try. But then he started to think about all of the things that could go wrong, such as Francis bursting in with something, the food could taste horrible and… well… you get the picture. He did try and think about Arthur but even then, his fantasies weren't really doing much so he couldn't really… let off steam and waste time with that. He groaned as he fell out of bed but he couldn't even be bothered to move from the floor because he felt that lazy. He just hoped Arthur would have a better and more busy time than he was as his Kingdom was the one that was hosting it.

Arthur was swamped at his Kingdom. This and that needed to be signed, these plans needed to be changed, something was missing, something went wrong. Half of the day, Arthur couldn't tell which way was up anymore. Everyone just expected Arthur to know how to do everything on his own. Finally though by late afternoon, things were being settled easier. The Kings, Queens and Jacks of Hearts and Clubs were settled. The matter of Diamonds was spoken of, and help would only be granted shall it be needed when the time comes. Eventually, Arthur was looking at the lay out for their wedding, the idea of marriage making him feel better suddenly. He was nervous yes, a downright wreck even, but excited about it. "Only a little longer.." he told himself with a light smile before he went to spend the rest of the day setting relations for other countries to join in to the celebration. Until it was time to sleep, which Arthur couldn't, he just stared up at the ceiling until exhaustion took over.


	10. Chapter 10, Wedding

Ello one and all! Thank you to the following people: Kitsume13 for reviewing my latest two chapters, Symphonyk for reviews my last chapter and to the Anon who reviews I am sorry but I hope you do come back and finish the rest of the story as there is going to be some USUK action soon c; Also I will promise to thank all those who review in future and I will send lots of love, cookies and maybe for those special few who review from now until the end I might give you a little prize… like a one shot or something… c: ONLY if you keep reviewing though!

Lots of Love Nexanda!

_xxx_

_Arthur was swamped at his Kingdom. This and that needed to be signed, these plans needed to be changed, something was missing, something went wrong. Half of the day, Arthur couldn't tell which way was up anymore. Everyone just expected Arthur to know how to do everything on his own. Finally though by late afternoon, things were being settled easier. The Kings, Queens and Jacks of Hearts and Clubs were settled. The matter of Diamonds was spoken of, and help would only be granted shall it be needed when the time comes. Eventually, Arthur was looking at the lay out for their wedding, the idea of marriage making him feel better suddenly. He was nervous yes, a downright wreck even, but excited about it. "Only a little longer..." He told himself with a light smile before he went to spend the rest of the day setting relations for other countries to join in to the celebration. Until it was time to sleep, which Arthur couldn't, he just stared up at the ceiling until exhaustion took over._

William hesitantly knocked on the door and wondered if he should have done what he did. He looked at the blossoming rose in his hand and was rather surprised as the thorns did not make his hands bleed as he cut off one of the roses. He waited at the door before he was told he could enter, but he kept the rose behind his back. "S-Sir… I have something for you… Please do not get mad I did not mean any harm but the flower has grown so beautifully and with the magic it will grow back rather fast too…" He explained before extending out his hand and passing the flower over to him. "I thought… you should see the garden… but I guess the rose explains it all…" Although the flower has not fully opened it was almost there.

"Enter" The Queen murmured and sat up from his bed smoothing his clothing out. He looked over to the door and smiled as William entered. "Good evening, what is it you have brought for me?" Arthur pushed away from the bed and walked over to the gardener, carefully taking the rose in his hands with a smile. "I understand that they need to be trimmed. Tomorrow evening I'll come and visit the garden when I have some free time…. If I have any free time..." He brushed his finger against the petals calmly with a fair smile on his face. "Thank you… this is great" The rose was beautiful, the colour only shades darker from Alfred's flawless blue eyes. Seeing the rose practically fully bloomed like this was… amazing. So real that they were blooming, showing that their love was real. "This means a lot for me, thank you" He moved to the bed and set the rose on the side that Alfred would sleep, on the pillow and smiled again.

The gardener smiled and sighed. "I do hope everything goes well tomorrow for you and the Prince, you both do truly belong with one another…" He stated before giving a bow and slipping out of the room to let the Queen mull over things for a while.

"Yao!" Alfred called from the floor. "Give me something to do!" He yelled pathetically; face down so bored out of his mind. It was midday and he still couldn't sleep with some much on his mind he couldn't even meditate to make all of the running thoughts in his mind stay at bay so he could sleep.

He gave another small smile then lay down on the bed to sleep, which came a lot easier that time then before. Just a small nap, some time for himself really. Once he woke up, he was to entertain the guests and give tours of the Kingdom, which he did with much pride. The Clubs Queen was buzzing around Arthur, asking him if he was excited about tomorrow and things like that. It was safe to say his face was red for most of the time. He spent the rest of the evening with the two other Queens, the first male Queen named Kiku and the vibrant Miss Elizabeth. Towards dusk, Arthur slipped away from everyone and ventured to the garden where he sat in front of the roses, brushing his fingers across the velvet soft petals. "Alfred…"

The called Jack rolled his eyes and smacked Alfred on the head. "If you're so bored then make sure your things are packed…" The poor adviser had been setting things up so that Arthur and Alfred could marry and the Kingdoms would be joined easily, it seemed the Land of Stars was excited to be under the protection and care of the larger Kingdom, it will allow faster trade and more land options. "We could go and study some, if you really wish to."

Alfred whined as he sat up to rub his head to try and take away the pain that he had. He sighed and got up and sat on the bed to look up at his most trusted person. "Sorry… I would do the things myself you know… I just… you know what to do with the documents and such. Also I was wondering…" He stated off and found that his cheek dusted with a slight pink in embarrassment. "Would you… read me a story, like you would when I was younger… I need some sleep and I didn't get much last night and if I go to sleep now and sleep all the way thought the night I will be able to be bright eyes tomorrow… you know how much of a morning person I am not" he chuckled and looked down to the ground as he fiddled with his fingers. He had not had a story read to him since the age of 11 or 12, he was a rather young prince at the time and Yao had became both a father and mother figure in a sense… to Alfred this felt like it would be a closure on his younger years as he would not continue to grow up around Arthur and now Yao would take more of a back seat into culturing Alfred in the sense that, he was to rule a Kingdom and do it well or others would suffer at his hand.

Yao shook his head lightly and ruffled Alfred's hair. He was used to the Prince acting childish and worried about acting childish, since being placed into royalty Alfred had been asked to grow up faster than he was supposed to. "It's my job, it is fine. I enjoy doing this for the two of you." The man sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Alfred to lie down, probably no matter what happened, to him, Alfred would always be that bright eyed little boy. "You need to be rested and refreshed for tomorrow; I'll wake you tomorrow so that I'm sure you'll be in good spirits by the time we travel." Yao was always up at least an hour before Alfred, sometimes more, depending how late he slept. "A story… How about the Princess and the Pea…" The Adviser tucked Alfred in confidently, making sure he was safe like he should.

"_Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry a princess; but she would have to be a real princess. He travelled all over the world to find one, but nowhere could he get what he wanted. There were princesses enough, but it was difficult to find out whether they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not as it should be. So he came home again and was sad, for he would have liked very much to have a real princess._

One evening a terrible storm came on; there was thunder and lightning, and the rain poured down in torrents. Suddenly a knocking was heard at the city gate, and the old king went to open it.

It was a princess standing out there in front of the gate. But, good gracious! What a sight the rain and the wind had made her look. The water ran down from her hair and clothes; it ran down into the toes of her shoes and out again at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess.

'Well, we'll soon find that out,' thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bed-room, took all the bedding off the bedstead, and laid a pea on the bottom; then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty eider-down beds on top of the mattresses.

On this the princess had to lie all night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept.

'Oh, very badly!' said she. 'I have scarcely closed my eyes all night. Heaven only knows what was in the bed, but I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It's horrible!'

Now they knew that she was a real princess because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty eider-down beds.

Nobody but a real princess could be as sensitive as that.

So the prince took her for his wife, for now he knew that he had a real princess; and the pea was put in the museum, where it may still be seen, if no one has stolen it.

There, that is a true story."

Arthur closed his eyes while in the warm green house, the scent of the roses and other spices in the room were calming, lavender and mint. After half an hour William woke him to escort the Queen up to his chambers, where Arthur curled up in the bed, hugging Alfred's used pillow and sighed happily. A little longer… For in the morning, Arthur woke early and went to breakfast but only nibbled. His nerves were kicking in, even his hands were shaking.

As true to the old form, Alfred too fell fast asleep like a log as he did desperately needed the sleep. He knew the story off by heart by now but he couldn't help but smile it was sweet, but there was a hint of curiosity, as his dream started to form the princess in the form of his soon-to-be Queen, Arthur and wondered if Arthur could be able to do such a thing. He in his dreams tested it but his mind thought that Arthur would not complain about the sleeping standards but the fact that he did not have Alfred to sleep by his side to help him get to sleep.

Although he was probably not meant to be, Alfred was sound asleep well into the morning of his wedding and groaned as Yao came bursting though the door and ripping the curtains open. "Five more minutes mother!" He complained and allowed a pillow to cover his ears and eyes as he did not really want to get up that morning.

"Everything alright sire?" Alexandria asked as he walked up to his King and stood right by him. Although the knight felt rather excited as did most of the Kingdom he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the Queen as he knew not many people were there to support him in person like Alex could at that moment.

Yao shook his head with a cheerful laugh, "Just because my hair is long does not make me your mother, sire." He pushed open the windows so that the birds could be heard and the breeze could sweep the room. "Time to wake up Alfred… it's your wedding day!" The adviser reached over and yanked away Alfred's blankets then walked over to call in the maids to help the Prince to change and get ready for the journey to Spades and the wedding. "Wash him with cold water to wake him faster." Not going easy on him, huh? Yao laughed again, still in good spirits as he left the room to gather things for their journey.

The Queen rubbed his eyes and looked up to the Knight beside him. "Good morning, fair knight. I am... Feeling rather nervous…" He admitted, feeling no qualms about sharing it with his friend. He sighed again and pushed the plate away and stood up from his seat, running a hand through his hair. "I'm scared to be honest. Like I have told him before… There is hint of war... He's young and inexperienced with such things. I'm worried if this is too much for him. D-don't worry, I do...love him and wish to marry..." His cheeks flushed some. "Forgive me, I am babbling."

Alfred whined as he was dragged out of bed and slightly groaned as he remembers his wedding day. Oh yes! A wonderful event but he had to get up early for it as he also had to go though the coronation of him becoming King from his Princely title. He was dumped into the cold bath once the maids had managed to get him undressed, in which he yelped and let a few tears leaked as he was washed. His teeth chattered at the coldness but it surely woke him up. "T-Thanks…" he muttered as he was finally able to get out of the bath, dry and warm himself up. He brushed his teeth and looked into the mirror with a sigh. The maids had left at this point to which he grinned. He had some stubble growing thankfully which meant he was becoming more of a man. "Look at yourself man… You're finally getting married… And becoming a King… Wow… Congrats…" He said to himself with a proud smile before he walked into the bedroom and hoped for some breakfast from Yao as he waited for either his wedding clothes or his coronation clothes to be brought out first.

Alex hesitantly placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and patted it as his armour rattled loudly in the rather large hall. "He is not inexperienced with war… Yao has helped him countless times as others tried to invade his land and failed… And he will be your King I'm sure he will be able to handle anything… as long as he has his supported with him" Alexandria gave a bright smiled before beckoning maids over to clean up the plates and table to prepare for that afternoon feast. "Just… I wish you good luck, I wish I could go there with you… but I cannot… commoners such as I was not invited… so be sure to keep a smile on your face for me alright?" He asked hopefully and slowly started to back away and back to his post.

Yao brought Alfred his breakfast, Ham and eggs with sauce and biscuits, then sat next to him, mulling over what outfit Alfred was to wear. It was normal for a King to being a Queen to wed, not for a Queen to find a Prince to wed. If it was the other way, if Alfred had been King, then Arthur would be crowned Queen directly after the wedding. He wondered if Arthur planned to do it the same way. Maybe the other way around? A queen couldn't marry an uncrowned King could he? Poor Yao's brain was steaming while he thought. Right, Coronation clothing first. He didn't want anything to get dirty or messed up so they would wait until just before they left to put it on. The adviser had a simple breakfast of rice with some egg. "So soon to be King, are you excited yet, or nervous? Not going to throw up like you did during the play when you were 11 are you?" Actually he was trying to calm Alfred, but it was a worry for him.

Arthur on the other hand had smiled up to his friend, thankful for the kindness shown. Being a high stature, the Queen never was to have many friends… However, the gardener and this knight were his closest friends. It did sadden him that his two friends could not attend. Perhaps he could find a way for them to be there, even if in the back, he wanted them there because like Yao was for Alfred, Alexandria and William were his support since his own advisor had betrayed him. "I know that... I'm just fussing it seems. One could call it pre-wedding jitters." He chuckled lightly and nodded his head as the Knight backed off. "Good day to you... Thank you for your support." The Queen lowered his head slightly and slipped out of the grand hall to make sure the other Royal Kingdom members would be content there, and then went back to the garden to relax before Alfred would arrive... Even though the maids were searching for him to change. William didn't give up the Queen's hiding spot; he didn't know actually, the gardener was in the grand hall, setting up the wedding decorations.

Alfred quickly finished his breakfast before he was helped into his Coronation clothes before shrugging and looking out the window as people were singing tunes and gathering together to celebrate. He blushed as Yao had brought up his past experience. "I am… very nervous…" He admitted and looked down to his hands. "I-I'm… not sure if I should go…" He admitted as he did dream quite a bit of how the wedding could go wrong and he rather not have it like he did in his dreams. He groaned and ran a hand though his hair. "I don't think I would make a good King… I'm too young…" He admitted.

William smiled as the Queen came into view and continued on with his work in the hall. There was a window where he could see Arthur from his height on the ladder. He sighed and watched the Queen for a few moments before climbing down the ladder.

"Not sure you should go... Forgive me sire." Yao brought his hand up and slapped the back of Alfred's head. "Who searched him out? Who asked for his hand?" Who knew that Alfred would be the one with 'cold feet' and not Arthur? The adviser sighed and messed up the Prince's hair like a child. "Listen here. Isn't this what you were trying for? Wouldn't it sadden you to think that Arthur was having the same thoughts? Come now. You'll be late…" Giving him a gentle tug, Yao fixed up the mused hair then waved him to follow. "Think not of your age… Arthur had been fixing the King title for many a year now, having starting at a younger age... And I have been watching you for a long time as well; I believe you will make a glorious King. If not, what have I been raising you for?" The adviser chuckled lightly and swatted Alfred's back. "We'll be late if you don't get moving."

Arthur felt no worry about sitting on the floor, watching the roses and the sun refracting through the windows. It would be wrong for him to say he wasn't rethinking things, scared and worried about the wedding and ceremony. He had checked and checked that Alfred was old enough to carry the title of King of Spades, which he was, barely. Arthur hugged his knees, knowing his solitude was coming to an end, which was good in a way, but it was unsettling in another. The Queen understood that he wasn't easy to get along with and a murmur on the castle about Alfred growing bored of him, what if that really happened… Arthur lowered his head some. "Don't leave me..."

Alfred blinked as Yao laid a hand over the back of his head. Though he blinked and looked up as he listened to Yao. He sighed smiled as he rubbed his arm nervously. "T-Thank I guess…" He mumbled with a smile as his nerves had calmed down a little as Yao sorted out his hair. He tied his uniform out before walking out of the castle that he had grown up in and put on a grand smile for his people. He waved and shook hands with a few people as he passed but he couldn't help but stop for a moment and looked behind his at his home. "I'll come back as a Grand King…" He muttered before coming back to reality and hopping into a cart which will be pulled by his black stead and other horses. He continued to wave and smile until he got out of the Kingdom. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. "Yao… I hope I don't mess up…" He chucked but groaned lightly.

"He won't leave you" William smiled as he had finished his duties and came back out to help out in the garden. "He tied to you too much" He chuckled and offered Arthur his Queen crown. "It was still in your room… a maid told me to give it to you and I knew where you were…" He mumbled and licked his lips. "He should be arriving within an hour or so… you need to get going my King" he addressed Arthur as that title for the last time before he bowed and watered the roses. "I'll be sure to give you a rose once it has blossomed fully…"

Nodding, Yao helped Alfred get situated then helped him into the carriage, sitting across from him. The adviser folded his arms together and gazed out the window as they moved. "Don't be afraid to make mistakes, it is how we learn. Remember your teachings and that I am here as your loyal follower and protector. Don't be afraid to ask me anything." He reached forward and patted Alfred's hand gently then leaned back again with a calm smile. "This is your destiny. Everything will fall properly to place."

Not expecting anyone, Arthur jumped a bit then laughed nervously. "Aye, I know he won't... I'm just worried." He pushed away from the floor and smoothed his clothing carefully before taking the crown in his small hands, brushing his fingers across the smooth gold and gems. "Thank you. I fear I would lose my head if it is not attached to my body." Arthur admitted lightly and set the crown upon his head gently. "Aye, I am about to make my way. Thank you Sir William." The Queen bowed his head very slightly then smiled nervously. "I would enjoy that, thank you very much." He said softly again. The idea of the roses fully blooming was glorious to him; finally his people would be lifted from the curse they were under. "Pardon me." Arthur excused himself and walked down the hall and up to his chambers, in which he was fitted with his most expensive and formal clothing for greeting, then he was escorted down to the main hall, where they would await Alfred's arrival.

Alfred started to shake slightly as he could see balloons, banners and people from the Spades Kingdom. He started to shake and his breaths became rather ragged. He unlaced his hands to place them on his knees and to try and calm them down. "Y-Yao…" He stated trying to keep calm but failing rather badly. "I-I'm… scared…" He admitted as he was rather afraid of all the changes that would happen and the power he would have a hold of and be scared that he would become rather power hungry.

The priest smiled over to Arthur and bowed. "You look wonderful sir… You do take after your mother" He stated and waited for the king to arrive.

Yao looked a bit startled, worried about Alfred getting sick from nerves. The adviser quickly closed the curtains and moved over to sit next to the Prince, rubbing his back gently to calm him down. "Take deep breaths, it will be all right." He knew that the sudden change of power, the change of title and having thousands of people looking up to him for instruction and clarity. Yao smiled gently and hugged Alfred, "Come now, ease your mind. Think of how Queen Arthur will smile?" The carriage slowed to a stop and turned, signalling that they were at the castle now. "Everyone is supporting you… Because all of yours and Arthur's people love you." He kissed the top of Alfred's head like a parent and stood up, holding his hand to the Prince with his other hand behind his back. "Dear Prince of Stars, shall we?"

The Queen sighed lightly and smiled. "You think so? That means a lot to me." He reached up and touched his hair, which had been flattened down for the day, his clothing was hanging perfectly on his body, hangs wringing in front of him as his face was pale with nerves. "Thank you kindly. I'm nervous..." A knight called to him and Arthur bowed his head slightly to the Priest and moved to the door to look out to see the carriage. A happy smile pressed to his lips as he watched his people happily call greetings to their guests.

Alfred licked his lips nervously a little as Yao rubbed his back to try and calm him down he knew he would probably be ill by the end of the night. He took Yao's words in and although it didn't really help he couldn't help by smile. "His smile is beautiful" He commented before adjusting his cape of a Prince from the Land of Stars before standing and gently lying his hand on top of Yao's. "Yes we shall… my dear Advisor…" He mumbled out before he saw Yao open the carriage and lead the both of them out into the yelling crowds in which he smiled and waved before looking up and wondered he had got the order right.

The priest chuckled and looked to Alfred before back to the Queen. "He sure is young… And good looking. You did well My Queen" He chuckled and winked to the man before going back into a straight face and waited for the Future king walk up to them.

"H-Hello…A-Arthur" He said bashfully after he was given a nudge from Yao and he offered a shaking hand to Arthur.

All Yao could offer were words of encouragement as they exited the carriage, being a good adviser, he kept his gaze forward but smiled contently. Alfred was making the right impression; everyone had already loved him here in the Spade's Kingdom. That was the first step to being a great King for them. Diligently, Yao led them into the castle and to the grand hall where Arthur was. He gave a polite bow to his head then nudged Alfred to speak up. The silly boy was a mess of nerves, maybe seeing Arthur would help some? He pulled back and spoke of going to take his place, since the coronation was to be first, as he prepared.

Arthur blushed at the Priest's statement, it was true that Alfred was good looking, quite handsome actually, but Arthur never took it to account. But now, when he looked up to his future husband and King, he could see the looks radiating off him. Why did he always seem so perfect? He reached out his own slightly shaking hand to Alfred's, but then tilted his head up with a smile. "Hello Alfred... nervous, love?"

Alfred smiled nervously and nodded a little. "Y-Yes" He stuttered out before shifting on his feet. "Q-Quite a bit actually…" He grinned a little more at that and looked around him. "So… How should we um…start this?" he asked and just continued to hold onto Arthur's hand and looking for inspiration as he didn't not know what to do.

Knowing the nerves Alfred was going through, Arthur brought up the Prince's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the knuckle and the held his hand to his cheek with a calm smile. "Everything will be okay. For the coronation, you have three exchanges with the Priest." Normally after the ceremony there was a banquet but their wedding and reception shall take place of that. "To start, we must wait for them to ready everything, which should be done. Then as the Jack, Yao will replace your cape with a long blue one used for only this ceremony and wedding, after the oath, the King's crown will be placed." He explained softly, Arthur tilted his head again and laughed nervously. "You're pale... are you going to be okay, love? Anything I can do?"

Alfred smiled and shook his head. He breathed deeply to try and keep calm before he turned. "I-I'll be fine… Just…let's get started" he stated before he grinned and stood up straight. He repositioned himself in front of the priest. He held a hand a hand over his heart and waited for him to start. Once he did though he smiled. He tried to shift into a comfortable position but he couldn't help but continue to fidget in his place with nerves.

The Queen lowered his head with a smile, he was proud of Alfred for this. He took his position behind the priest in his seat, the one next to him empty, meant for the King. Everyone in the hall quieted down and Yao stood next to the Queen, holding the robe and the crown. The Priest turned to the seated Queen and spoke directly to him, kneeling down respectfully, "Sire, I here present unto you …, your undoubted King. Wherefore you have come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?" "Aye." Arthur said confidently, with a positive nod from the Priest, the man began the prayer while Yao removed Alfred's Prince of Stars cape and replaced it with the coronation royal blue one, it was so long it spilled out down the stairs. Finally the Priest had his attention to Alfred.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Spades, and her outer lying lands along with your own Kingdom of Stars and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" He waited for Alfred to respond positively then continued loudly, "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" Waiting again, the Priest finished. "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Ace and the true profession of the Cards? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the Spades Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of Ace, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Spades? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Spades, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?" With Alfred's reply, Yao was motioned forward, where Alfred's Prince's crown was replaced and the Priest held up the King's crown. "With this I hereby declare the out monarch, King Alfred Franklin Jones of Spades."

Alfred continued to keep his head level as his cape as removed and replaced with the Kingdom of Spades. Although he did feel the weight increase and he almost toppled over but he managed to keep still. When he was first asked about to govern the land and share him Kingdom's wealth with Arthur he nodded a little and gave the response of. "I, Alfred Jones, agree to govern both Kingdoms which will become one with kindness, respect all thy laws and to work on peace with all lands" He smiled and looked up lightly. He listened to the male in front of him before he answered with a grip of his clothes over his heart as he answered. "Aye thy shall" He licked his lips nervously before taking a few more deep breaths. "By the Ace I will be sure to keep up and even reform religions of the Kingdom of Spades" He looked up even more as the crown was placed on his head he grinned but he couldn't help but feel rather ill as he knew he was about to get married now as he just became king. He blinked and rose as he looked behind him. Thousands upon thousands where cheering for him and waving for attention. With his nerves fully kicking in now he looked weakly to Yao and tried his best not to wrench up with too much nerves and stress."Y-Yao…" He mumbled as he looked to him weakly as his shakes had gotten worse. "I-I… Don't… well…"He mumbled out as he tried to get across that he wasn't feeling to his best.

Arthur couldn't hide his bright and happy smile. He was so proud that this was happening, his people were happy and cheering, even the other Kingdoms that had joined in were cheering. It was no lie that having the spades Kingdom finally complete would be a helping hand to all of the Kingdoms. He nodded to the Priest and stood up as Alfred had turned around to the people. Yao stood at Alfred's side just as confidently, but blinked and turned to the newly appointed King. "Just another moment..." He murmured to him and turned to Arthur behind them giving a shake of his head. Worry phased over his face before he took control again.

"Honoured guests, please give us a momentary break so that we may change and ready ourselves. Please make yourselves at home." Arthur said loudly then walked forward quickly, grabbing Alfred's hand and leading him behind the alter to where a door stood for them to lead into a private room. Yao busily followed behind them and once the door shut, the both of them led Alfred to sit. "Love, are you okay?" Yao bowed and moved over to a table to get Alfred some water.

Alfred was rather grateful for the short pause he would be given to calm down. He rubbed his head as he was guided into the back private room and sighed. He tried to calm down his nerves as he knew it wasn't going to get better until it was over. He waited for some water before he nodded and smiled a little. "E-Every time… something big happens… like this. I get ill from my nerves, They just all pile on me… and I start to feel as I will throw up… but I-I'll be ok when… I get some water and calm down." He explained to Arthur and smiled a little as he rocked slightly to his shaky hands and body. He smiled and gratefully took the water as he started to sip at the drink and mumbles something about the Ace and hoped that it would be kind and let him at least get though his wedding without throwing up for a change.

Arthur gently rubbed soft circles into Alfred's back, hoping to calm him some. It was easy for Arthur to handle the crowds; he had been brought up to deal with them. Gently he pushed some of Alfred's hair out of his face as Yao handed him the cup of water and left the room to gather their wedding attire. "It's going to be fine... All you have to do is focus on me, no one else is there, and once we turn around we can run away." Arthur gave Alfred a light smile and kissed his cheek softly. "You did it though... You're a King... my King." Reaching over, he held Alfred's hand in his and smoothed his other hand across the top. "I'll place a calming spell on you... so that you don't panic too much."

The new King smiled as the rubbing of his back did help somewhat. "Aye… At least we won't have to do this again" he chuckled and looked up to the pair of them. "T-Thanks… you both for everything" He said as he slowly finished off his drink and nuzzled into Arthur's hand as he lifted it up to his face. "Arthur, please do gather everyone again… I will be out shortly…" he stated as he wanted to get changed without Arthur being there, he wanted the clothes to be a surprise. He then stood and unclipped his cape and folded it up neatly before taking off his King crown for a moment and placing it on top of the cap as he would have to put those back on in a moment after he had gotten changed. Oh how he could not wait for all of this to be finally over so he could spend time with Arthur and catch up on the day that he had missed.

"That is true..." The would only have to do this once, and it was a relief for Arthur as well. Where he was better at his composure, he was completely jumbled as well. He smiled again and stood up, "Alright. I'll see you soon then." He gently let go of his new King's hand and slipped from the room back to the main grand hall, calling everyone's attention and that the wedding proceedings would commence in a short time. That earned a few cheers and Arthur went to locate the priest and to thank him for all his doing.

Yao handed Alfred his outfit calmly, "It seems he arranged a short wedding, while planning he stated that a coronation and wedding in one would be too tiring for the two of you and for the guests… and so, he asked for a simpler wedding than the grand one that Diamonds just held not too long ago." He was trying to further calm his lord, and then helped him with the large cape again. "Are you ready your highness?" He asked with a smirk as he pulled the door open.

Alfred only let go as Arthur slid his hand away from Alfred's as he walked away to announce the starting of the wedding shortly. He slow put on his clothes and started straighten them as his cape adorned his shoulders. He nodded quickly at the information as he thought that a simple wedding actually suited his style as he hated the grand lifestyle anyway. He smiled as his nerves had calmed quite a bit since Arthur had casted a calming spell on him or at least… he thought he did. "As ready as I will ever be" He stated before Yao opened the doors and he was greeted with cheers. He looked to Yao and took a hand that Yao had offered as the guests to the Kingdom walked down at the soon-to-be Jack and the King of Spades. He walked up to Arthur with Yao by his side before he let go of Yao to grasp hold of Arthur's hand with a loving smile. Although the shakes did not stop the spell he thought that Arthur had casted did reduce them greatly. "This is it Arthur…" He stated and licked his dry lips. "You know… it's not too late to refuse" he chuckled as the joke and rubbed his thumbs against Arthur's hand lovingly.

Successfully guiding Alfred to the altar, Yao bowed respectfully and backed down the stairs where he would wait for them. As soon to be Jack, his stating was simple. As long as the King and Queen were married and they recognized him to be their Jack, a blessing would be shed on him. A private agreement really.

Arthur smiled somewhat shyly and looked to their joined hand. "It's too late to refuse. You've captured me greatly." He murmured softly, he could still feel the male shaking so he gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. "So stay with me okay?" It wasn't that he doubted, he just wanted to say it. Arthur's eyes darted down to the ground then to the priest as he opened his arms to address their guests, thanking them for coming for this occasion. Now Arthur felt nervous, a lump forming in his throat as he squeezed Alfred's hand.

Once the couple had settled down the guests also started to become quiet as they watched the two become one under the Ace. The priest started with the now introduction. "Dearly to one and all. We are all gathered here in the sight of the Ace, and in the presence of this Kingdom, to unite King Alfred Jones of Spades and the Queen Arthur Kirkland of Spades in holy union. Marriage was ordained by the Ace in the times of ancient China (*1) and confirmed in the Wei clan (*2) by the presence of the Ace, and is declared by Ouyang Xiu (*3) to be honourable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking Ace's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." He looked around and smiled as they were all silent and even the marrying couple were praying for a blessing on their marriage. Once the priest felt it was lone enough he then instructed Alfred to begin by saying his own vows that although he might not of thought during the night… he did like to change things for the better.

Alfred smiled and turned to Arthur as he licked his lips and gazing loving over him. He couldn't help it after all this was the first chance he would properly get to speak to Arthur but he needed to make sure he didn't stray off track as they needed to continue. "By thy power and will of the Ace, I, Alfred Franklin Jones, take thee Arthur Ignatius Kirkland to be my Queen. When in sickness or health I shall not leave thy's side. For when the Kingdom is rich, poor, in war or under siege I will still continue to love thee." His shakes returned but made sure that his voice stayed steady. "I promise to look after thy's Kingdom and to do what I can to make the flowers, people and you flourish with greatness. With this ring, I thee wed, with all my heart, soul and body, I do thee give" He smiled as was finally able to slip the gold band over perfectly. Although he knew Arthur might have some difficulty as his hands were larger and the ring was the same size as Arthur's.

After prayer, Arthur lifted his head to look at Alfred with a gently loving smile, hoping that it would be able to calm his partner's nerves some, but what it did was cause a light murmur of speech from the crowd. Arthur was known for his coldness and being expressionless most of the time, but here he was, undoubtedly in love with someone and smiling. Even the room was warm, where normally in the Queen's presence, it was chilly. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up some, however, when Alfred was stating his vows. He knew that the man was nervous but his voice completely filled the room and made Arthur's nerves suddenly kick up and his throat to tighten as he told himself not to cry. When the ring fit over his finger, Arthur let out a choked sigh with a smile and watery eyes, he was so fully happy, it was amazing to him. Satisfied, the Priest turned to Arthur, instructing him to his own vows, which Arthur was silent for a moment. His mind drew a blank while the silence settled, slowly his green eyes locked with Alfred's blue ones and he took a deep breath to collect himself.

"By thy power and will of the Ace, I, Arthur Ignatius Kirkland, take thee Alfred Franklin Jones to be my King and Husband. Be it sickness or health I shalt leave thy's side." Once again a silence fell, Arthur was speaking rather slow and rather softly and everyone further away had to strain to hear him. "For when the Kingdom is rich, poor, in war or under siege I will still continue to love thy. I promise to look after thy Kingdom and work as one to bring greatness and pride to thy land. As a complete Kingdom, the land and people will flourish, and I shall be loyal to thee, to insure our flowering. With this ring, I thee wed, with all my heart, soul and body, I do thee give.." Arthur shook now too as he took the ring in his hands and moved to slide the ring on, making it to the first knuckle then it stopped. Thick brows furrowed slightly with worry as he didn't want to hurt Alfred but the ring looked too small. He looked up to his almost husband with worry then twisted the ring some to fit with a little struggle. Nervously he looked to the priest and to Alfred again, hoping he did that correctly.

The King let a soft sigh leave his lips as he watch Arthur repeat his vows. He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten up as Arthur slipped his ring on, or at least, tried too. His face lightened up and gives a small chuckle along with a few others in the room. He licked his lips in though before he grinned. "As it won't fit on my finger why not have it on a necklace?" He suggested as he then grunted as he tried to loosen it to make sure his finger would not die from lack of blood getting into his finger. "Sorry about this everyone" He then rubbed the back of his head. "I must need to get out and train more… or get a bigger ring size…" He said as he tried to lighten up the mood and calm his nerves somewhat. He looked down to Arthur before shrugging a little. "Sorry about this Ignatius" He started to tease. "I guess my fingers aren't as beautifully thin as yours" He stated before he leaned down to kiss the ring finger which had the gold band adorned on it. He looked to Yao who he hopes would have a chain he could up to make the ring fit on. Or he could use the chain with his tags on it… "Would you rather I have a separate chain? Or use the same chain my Queen?" he questioned and took out the tag from his neck and held the chain out as he questioned Arthur.

Poor Arthur, his face was even redder now with the chuckles from around the room. He sighed softly with nervousness as he shook and slowly pulled back from Alfred's hand. Happy and amused chuckles filled the room along with murmurs. It was not normal to speak out during a royal wedding, but for some reason this fit their style. Feeling around to make their way in life. Arthur puffed his cheek out to his King, yes he did have girly hands, but they were hardly beautiful, he only liked them because with narrow hands he was able to shoot his bow more accurately. Even being called by his middle name brought his ears to turn red with embarrassment as Yao stepped up and unlatched Alfred's chain which held his tags. "If it is alright with you, then I would be honoured if it were to sit with your tags.." Since they already seemed important to him, then the ring would hold at his heart as well, right? He reached up and took the loose ends from Yao and slipped the ring on the chair gently, smiling softly as he reached back and with a lot of help from Yao, he fastened it again. With the ring on like that, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the gold band and pulled back. Speaking in Gaelic softly, to which he translated softly. "I love you.." Another soft murmur fell on the crowd, many people 'awwing' actually.

Alfred too started to blush as people started to take more notice of him. He allowed Yao to take off his tags for a few moments before they were replaced and he couldn't feel much of a weight difference as the ring was added and the items clacked together against one another on his chest. Once he heard the Gaelic words he blushed and answered back. "I love you too…" He muttered softly before the priest bellowed. "Now I pronounce you husbands, the King and Queen of Spades under Ace. Do kiss and let's get the party started !" He laughed before Alfred turned to Arthur and grinned brightly. "God to look beautiful Arthur… Never chance my wonderful husband" he stated before he securely wrapped his arms around Arthur and in a flash his lips were smashed against Arthur's in passion, love with a hint of lust too.

With flushed cheeks, Arthur laughed lightly as they priest spoke to them, he was really happy, probably happiest he's been in a long time. The Queen looked up at his husband with a soft smile, "My handsome—" But he was cut off as Alfred instantly kissed him, practically melting Arthur where he stood. He wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, kissing back lovingly. It was obvious that they were in love, in many ways it was showing, but it was a brilliant thing, since it would mean only Spades would have a reigning King and Queen who were/are in love. Arthur gasped softly between their lips and pulled back, breaking the kiss. "You are so strange… Don't change either." He said happily and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder happily, waving to the cheering crowd. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and yelling excitedly for the happy couple. "Thank you for joining us for this momentous occasion, and may our Kingdoms thrive in peace and tranquillity!" Chimed Arthur.

Alfred though sadly had to break for air and bring Arthur back up which at that point let Arthur to thank everyone that came. Alfred's nerves still left him shaking before he squeezed Arthur's hands lovingly. He waved to them all before he laughed brightly and started to run down the carpet in the centre as people from all the Kingdom three confetti all over. He continued to laugh before he broke out and into the sun in which the Spade's people then started to cheer before he started to pant slightly and look down to Arthur. "I love you Arthur… Now I do believe you own me two days worth of love" He licked his lips before guiding a hand to Arthur's cheek so his attention would come back to the Prince who then leaned down to kiss Arthur's lips but Arthur would also have to stretch slightly to meet him.

Alfred tugged Arthur, the Queen stumbling a bit but running with him down the aisle and out the doors to the sun light. He shaded his eyes from the light for a moment and stared around at all the cheering people. He panted a bit and looked back up at his King, letting a soft smile place on his lips. "I love you too— Oh? Did I say I would make up two whole days? I don't recall…" He teased softly, looking away, but Alfred guided him to look back up at him, to which, and Arthur tilted his head to his large hand. He really did love him. Tip toeing up some, the Queen met his kiss, earning the two of them a loud and rowdy cheer from the citizens. Embarrassed, Arthur pulled back, face flushed as he looked down nervously, waiting for the maids to come fetch them. Once they did, the castle doors opened again and Arthur tugged his husband's hand to follow him inside, for the reception at the grand dining room, since the other crowd inside had been herded to sit at the large tables.

Alfred just brushed off t he comments but he couldn't help but giggle at the Queen's blushing face. He allowed both himself and his newly wedded husband to be guided into the hall in which there were plates upon plates of food and a hugs clearing for dancing Alfred supposed but he was quickly seated with everyone else but he did have to stand once everyone was able to be seated. He looked around and sighed as he did sometimes hate delivering speeches but he knew he had too. He would get Arthur to himself soon enough. He then yelled for everyone's attention as he did not know of any other way to do so and so he started once all were silent. "H-hey everyone… I just want to thank you all for coming, and it's a pleasure to see so many faces in which both Arthur and I will surely come to know in the very near future. But, I want us all to say thank to Ace who have given us this chance and also to People such as Yao, our Jack and Arthur who had organised everything today." he smiled and started to clap as he looked to Yao he hoped that Yao felt that he was needed and the fact without him. Alfred would probably not be where he was at that moment without him. Once everyone stopped he looked around and licked his lips. "Again… thank you all for coming and I hope you all have a wonderful evening" he stated before he was able to sit down.

Arthur looked around at everyone and was seated next to Alfred, waving lightly to Yao and focused a head again. Thank Ace that Alfred had gotten up for the speech, Arthur would be dead floating if it was up to him, he didn't know what to say and normally he was a person of short words. He held a small smile and stared forward rather blankly, trying not to focus on anyone in particular in the room, but rather the floor. The smile grew a bit when Alfred gave him and Yao the credit, clapping for the Jack of Spades. Yao really was a driving force for them. When Alfred finished his statement and sat, the room exploded with everyone having their own conversations and the band beginning to play their songs. "Thanks for doing the speech.." Arthur said softly, wringing his hands under the table. "I am not quite good at addressing people…" He admitted and looked at his husband. Food and drink was brought around and shared for everyone. Arthur shook hands with people that gathered the courage to come and express their congratulations to the couple, he offered calm blessings of safe travels to the ones that arrived to their table, knowing that many of the royals present had come a long journey to be there that day. However, although people were moving about, no one danced. That was for them, Arthur stood up and held his hand out to Alfred, his cheeks a bit flushed again. "Care for the first dance, love?"

xxx

A little bit of history of Playing Cards here xDD I just thought it would make it more suitable you'know?

*1 This was when some of the first card games were played

*2 In the Tang Dynasty the Wei Clan were the first people who played a game called the 'Leaf Game'

*3 Ouyang Xiu (1007–1072) asserted that playing cards and card games existed at least since the mid Tang Dynasty

So there c: I hope that makes a little more sense and thank you to baconis1priority for reviewing and reminding me


	11. Chapter 11, Wedding Night

_Food and drink was brought around and shared for everyone. Arthur shook hands with people that gathered the courage to come and express their congratulations to the couple, he offered calm blessings of safe travels to the ones that arrived to their table, knowing that many of the royals present had come a long journey to be there that day. However, although people were moving about, no one danced. That was for them; Arthur stood up and held his hand out to Alfred, his cheeks a bit flushed again. "Care for the first dance, love?"_

Alfred just shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing love, it's the least I could do after what both you and Yao have done" He stated before he started to catch up on his well needed food. He chuckled as he finally felt nice and full but not the full where you feel rather bloated and don't want to move. He was just nicely having a good time to himself before he was greet with Royals from far and near as they came to congratulate on their success. He gently lifted his hand to grasp hold of the ring and started to play around with it until his attention was snapped up to Arthur who was blushing and offering his to take the first dance so then everyone could join.

He took hold of Arthur's hand and smiled brightly. He rose up and gracefully walked with Arthur to the dancing floor and before he knew it his body had carried both him and Arthur into a rather soft pacing waltz as the music had suited the mood. "Thanks… for everything Arthur…" He stated as they continued to dance as couples cheered and joined them but he pay no heed as all that mattered to him right now was Arthur as the real world had started to melt away around them.

The royals all let Alfred and Arthur stand up, the Queen grasped his King's hand tightly as they anxiously moved to the centre of the room. Everyone stood up as the music stopped then played a softer and gently flowing tune for them to dance to. While they were together and apart, Arthur had been practicing dancing again so that they would be able to dance correctly and that Arthur wouldn't trip this time. He straightened his back and easily floated around with Alfred and the music, making their own space and their own little world. "Why are you… thanking me, Alfred?" They practically didn't even notice anyone else joining them. "You are the only reason... I can smile for real… my happiness for myself." They spun a quarter turn gracefully.

"Alfred. The roses have almost completely bloomed… I wish to show you. I have been staying in the garden since early this morning..." His hand squeezed Alfred's a bit, the Queen staring at his ring then the one around Alfred's neck, watching it jingle against the tags there. "It's thanks to you..." Arthur twitched a light smile on his lips and looked back up at Alfred, to his King. "It reminds me of you. You helped me to bloom."

Their dance soon slowed to a light sway as Arthur had begun to speak. Arthur held Arthur close as he admitted. "I thank you… for… bringing me out of my childish ways… And for being you… because without you I would not be the man I am today" He stated and as they sway he continued to hug Arthur. He still backed away though as he nodded and smiled. "Please do show me this rose garden you are so fond of… I have yet to see it" he stated and grasped Arthur's hand, and interlocking their fingers together.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck while they talked, completing their little world. "You're still silly... But I enjoy that part of you. You've become a fine man and a wonderful King for our nation." He leaned up and nuzzled their noses together before allowing the two of them to be parted for dancing. Watching their fingers intertwine like lovers. He smiled contently and brushed his fingers across the back of Alfred's hand. "You're right... I would love to show you it. The roses are so beautiful right now, and it's because of you." Arthur moved closer again, resting his head in the crook of Alfred's shoulder, stopping their movement. "You are my blessing, and so important to me."

Alfred couldn't help but start to blush as they walked to Arthur's… well their rose garden to have a look at the roses. "Please stop… you're going to make me go rather red" He asked and he couldn't help just hum his nation tune. Would it still be theirs? Or was his kingdom under Spades now? They had grown so used to being an independent Kingdom with their own laws and customs which would now could be erased as they would have to follow the Spade's orders. With this though lurking in his mind he continued to face forward as they walked though their home. "H-Hey Arthur… Would the Kingdom of Stars still have its own laws and traditions? Or would they now have to follow Spades' rule?" he questioned seriously as he squeezed Arthur's hand lovingly.

Arthur chuckled slightly. So he was able to make the great Prin— sorry, King blush still? That was a benefit. They walked down the hall together, the music fading as they walked further away, nodding to Knights that stood tall as they passed; maids bowed their heads respectfully then scampered off giggling. Well it was only to be expected. "Hmm?" He looked up to Alfred and shook his head. "No, here in Spades we offer unbreakable bonds without lands... and the ones outside of the Royal Capital of Spades, will be able to keep as they are living, shall they be successful. However, those taken by war or have been taken to relief them of terrible events say a bad leader or they have collapsed on themselves... that is the only time that we implement our own standard laws and traditions on them. Lands from gift, trade, treaty or our case... marriage are allowed to keep as they were. We however stake claim over every action they take of their standings... if a war breaks with them, we must protect our people with out fail. The only thing that will change is that we would watch the Land of Stars more, taking in account of how many people are there and if they are accommodated for. It also allows for travel and for young people to come here for learning's." Arthur rattled, intelligently, he was proud of this fact of his country. He always found that old traditions were to be kept, and not lost. They stood outside the door to the garden and Arthur turned the handle to push it open, a blast of muggy heat hitting their faces.

Alfred smiled and gave a sigh of relief as he was able to keep his old way back in his home land though he couldn't help but feel proud that he would be able to help his people even more and then he would also have to get used to some of the people in the Spades kingdom like the blacksmiths in the area but he couldn't help but be taken back by the humid air outside. He grinned brightly and looked up to the sky. "Wow! It's so clear tonight!" he stated as he pointed to the night sky to gaze at all the wonderful stars. "Arthur… would you call me crazy if I saw a new star tonight? The one that is meant for us?" He questioned as he took in a deep breath and started to look over all of the growing flowers and such a wonderful sight it was too.

"Hm?" Arthur blinked and looked up as they went outside, a smile growing on his face. "You're right; it's quite lovely out here." Murmured the Queen. He led Alfred over to the roses, both of them focused on the sky though. "A new star, just for us you say…" His eyes trailed over to Alfred, "It would be... lovely to think so…" He murmured softly. To think that a star was up there for them, marking their place in the universe… it almost made him think that they were made for each other— maybe they really were, after all, they seemed to mesh perfectly together. Arthur moved away slightly and walked over to the blue roses lining the garden, his fingers touching the velvet ones, no longer afraid that they would die at his touch.

He nodded as he began to explain. "Our Kingdom was founded by men, I forget their names even though Yao tried very hard to try and drill it into my mind" he chuckled as he remember the not so fond times in which Yao would hit him over the head with his book when he forget the names. "And they followed the few stars in hope of finding a new place to settle. Then they found the clearing… and they started it up ever since each time someone of high standing passes a milestone in their life a star appears. And so because marriage is a milestone there is a star up there for us" he stated with fact and explained the history behind the birth of his kingdom but still he couldn't help but wonder which one it was. Still though he followed Arthur to the roses and bent down next to him with a bright smile. "I don't think so, I know so" He then wrapped his arms around Arthur and cuddled into him. "How about we go to our bedroom soon? I really just… want to cuddle you for a while… I've missed you quite a bit, I was bored out of my mind!" he then laughed before he leaned over to stroke the might night blue petals. "Although none can match to your beauty my Queen"

Being polite, Arthur held onto Alfred's hand and listened to his story. Arthur always did enjoy learning about new places, after all, that was why his library was always so full of books and such. He tilted his head some, remembering that when they were there the stars clung to the sky like a security blanket, delicately protecting the land and the people there. He smiled lightly and moved away to the roses. "I'm honoured to be a part of such a beautiful story for your Kingdom. It's… lovely." It really was an honour for him. To know that something amazing like that was believed and that they were marked upon the stars, it was romantic really. Laughing lightly as those large arms wrapped around him, he leaned back slightly against Alfred's chest, smiling contently. "Aye. I missed you terribly as well." Turning around in his arms, the Queen leaned up and kissed his husband's cheek. "Strange man, I'm not that interesting to be around you know, and the roses are much more beautiful because you brought them to bloom." He stated factually.

"You're rather strange…" He pouted but smiled he couldn't help the fact that Arthur continued to display small affections to the King he couldn't help but love it. "I mean" he then started to recover quickly. "If you were not strange I would not want to be with you and try to figure you out but then again… I don't think I could ever figure you out…" He smiled and stood up and offered a hand to Arthur. "We worked together to make them all bloom, because I need you and you need me" He stated with a bright smile. "Now, how about we go and cuddle… or something else?" He smiled and winked.

"I'm... not that strange." He murmured and stood up with Alfred, placing his hand in Alfred's. "There is not much about me to know... nor is is important." He muttered, shaking his head as they walked out of the garden together. "Aye, you are correct I suppose. We did bring them to bloom together…" Although he didn't say what he was truly thinking, that the Queen- that Arthur needed Alfred more than the King needed him. He frowned slightly, cheeks flushing instantly. "D-don't... I mean... Aye… l-lets go up stairs then…" He blushed and stared down to his feet as he led Alfred up the hall and to their chambers to be alone.

Alfred smiles and sighed happily as he walked though the castle. "Tomorrow we will have to see to other Kingdoms, so tonight will be just for us and so… can you relax tonight? I'll do all the work" He smiled and suggested as he walked into Arthur's… well their new room. There was a few candles lit and some rose petals scattered for a more romantic atmosphere. He gently shut the door behind him before he licked his lips nervously. "Um Arthur…" he mumbled awkwardly not really know how to start.

"Yes we have much to do tomorrow..." The Queen murmured, turning red as he looked about the dressed up room. Somehow everything seemed to be so real now, they were married, and this is their room, that they were married. He slipped away from his husband and brushed a finger over a flame from a candle then the petals before turning to Alfred and nibbled his lips nervously. "Oh uhm… Yes?" He shifted slightly, glancing side to side a bit. After a few moments stepped towards Alfred.

Alfred shuffled as he blushed towards Arthur. He licked his lips before slowly and nervously wrapping his arms around Arthur and leaned in close. "How should I start? O-On the lips? Or somewhere else?" He asked as he didn't really know how to start and he felt rather awkward as he knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know how to go about it.

With Alfred close, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Do what you feel like you want to. Everyone is different, just do what you feel." He murmured softly, kissing his lower jaw line then lower lip softly. "It's okay to go at your own pace…" He reassured him gently, and then smiled. He reached up and slipped Alfred's crown off then his own, setting them down on a nearby table.

With that Alfred remained quiet for a moment before following Arthur and gently taking off his cape and boots before working on Arthur's own cape and tossing them aside as he knew Arthur would want to go and tidy them up but Alfred would not allow that, not tonight. Tonight he then leaned down to give a slow but passionate kiss on Arthur's lips as he tried to gently lean Arthur down against the bed with his tags and ring creating all of the noise in the room because besides that, you could hear a pin drop.

Seeing their capes tossed aside, the Queen shifted to reach for it but Alfred held him from doing so. B-but they needed to be tidy, everything ship shape. He looked to Alfred to retort but was taken by a slow and passionate kiss, melting him to the core and instantly forgetting the 'mess'. His arms wrapped around the King again, kissing him back softy and moving to his will, leaning back against the soft mattress, feeling the cool tags and ring fall onto his chest as Alfred followed in their silence. Running his hand down the man's back, he gripped Alfred's clothing with a very soft happy sigh breaking their silence.

Alfred couldn't help but smile as his wonderful and beautiful Queen. At that moment everything just felt so safe, perfect he would hate to ruin the moment but he knew if he didn't continue the act then he would not be able to feel the wonderful muscles below him. He then gently guided his hand down Arthur's chest and started to undress the man below him. He would take everything nice and slow if that was what he Queen wished for, but if the Queen would request the wilder and rougher Alfred that he would get that wish. Anything his Queen would ask for, his precious Arthur would get.

Arthur pulled back slightly, letting Alfred run his hands down his chest and undress him, his pale skin shine in the dull candle light. He was more than willing to let Alfred take things as he wished, whether be it faster or slow, it would be alright with him. With his top bare, it would be normal to be chilly, but with Alfred there he was warm, no hot, almost as if he couldn't wait for his clothing to be shed, and was thankful when his shirt slipped off of him. He pulled his arms back and unbuttoned Alfred's shirt as well, pushing the fabric away and exploring that chest he already loved so much, every nook and scar. It explained Alfred and who he was. Handsome and bold.

Alfred looked to Arthur's chest and though that he couldn't picture anything more perfect. Now that a month or so had passed Arthur's skin finally returned to its normal porcelain white stated without one trace of a hickey on it. Now Alfred was free to claim his Arthur with as many hickeys as he could so he started on Arthur's neck and leaving one on each side before trailing down Arthur's chest and nipping at the rather perked buds and though that it would be rather fun to get Arthur to bed to be released from his pants but then again, Alfred was on a mission to go at least three round that night if their bodies would let them. With this new goal in mind he started to rub his free hand against Arthur's slowly growing bulge in his trousers and waited for the begging to come flying out of Arthur's mouth, maybe letting his cum in his pants would be a rather fun idea… _Yeah, let's do that_ He thought.

Arthur squirmed slightly and murmured happily as Alfred kissed his neck, leaving marks on his neck, knowing that he was going to have to wear high collars again, although he had just been able to get out of them since his bruises and marks had healed finally. He didn't complain though, enjoying the fact that his husband was the one to leave these marks from love and possessiveness over someone he really loved. He groaned softly as his sensitive nubs were touched, his chest rising a bit from the bed, bringing him to be aroused. He thought that Alfred had forgotten about the three times, that Alfred wanted to experiment with their bodies like that. Being touched, even though through clothing, brought a sharp gasp from Arthur. He moaned lightly, rocking his hips with Alfred's hand, unknowing of his King's intentions of keeping him contained until he came from his touches. With a light moan, he dropped his arms away from Alfred, letting them entangle above him, staring up at Alfred longingly. "A-Al…More."

Alfred smiled bright as his love was so response and the fact that he was able to get so hard so quickly, it did boost his pride somewhat at the fact he was able to do such a thing. He gently kissed at Arthur's cheeks before backing away and giving him a loving but with a teasing smile. "Soon enough my love, I want to make sure you are fully satisfied first" He stated before his attention went back to making Arthur feel good all over his chest before he grinded their crotches together in a vain attempt to let the newly free hand to rise up and gently pull back Arthur's head wondering if that would do anything besides making him topple over with the loss of balance.

Arthur frowned slightly at how needed he had just sounded, but it didn't seem to bother Alfred, in fact if anything it made Alfred even happier. He wanted to retort and give a snide remark about how it was a torturous teasing, but he decided to let his new husband have some fun. Having Alfred touch him was something different for him, he really enjoyed it. Really. When their hips collided and rounded, he gasped out softly— soft at first. When his hair was grabbed and head pulled back, he let out a louder and needier gasp with a short 'Alfred' mixed in as his arms latched on around Alfred's neck so he couldn't fall, or if he did, the King was going with him.

Alfred though for a moment before he grinned. He slowly let go of his 'wife' and kissed him before he fully leaned back to take in the current picture of his love half naked and by Ace he looked wonderful! His chest was raising slightly faster than it should be and his hair was even wilder then it was on his best days. His eyes though shone like the jewels they are and he couldn't help but say as he let a hand gently run though Arthur's slightly toned chest. "Please… never change… your beautiful as you are my love… my wife, my Arthur" He stated before he continued to experiment with Arthur's body after all it was still new to him and he was fascinated by it, He continued to lick, nip and suck to leave hickey where he could and maybe some not where he should as he knew people would see them tomorrow, but he smirked at the thought of this. He then decided to let Arthur have a little more pleasure and began to rub against his growing erection even if he was slightly hesitant he still did it as he wanted it hear him. "Be as loud as you want babe~ I want to hear you all night long" he started off by saying.

His face flushed and heart pounding through his chest, Arthur gazed at his husband longingly while he was looked over. Feeling Alfred run a hand over his chest, he couldn't help but to sigh softly, even the slightest touches were like electricity to his body, leaving him to want more, but he bit his lip slightly as Alfred spoke to him. He was used to being called beautiful, but this was different and possessive, it meant everything to him. Alfred's eyes reflected the sky, bright and calming, shimmering for him, Arthur could be lost in that gaze forever. "My... King..." He managed, groaning lightly from the nips and kisses. Once he was touched though, a lustful gasp left his lips before he clamped down with his hand to not make noise. His hand slipped though then the Queen leaned forward to his King, moving his hips to help Alfred's touch. "Mmnh, it feels good…"

Alfred smiled and continued to move his hips with Arthur, to hear him that he was able to please Arthur by doing so much. Granted every male was weak down there but it felt good that Arthur was enjoying it with him. "Good to know~" He purred and gently kissed Arthur's lips. He nervously swallowed though ash e wondered if he should continue further. It was silly, they were both guys and yet Alfred was afraid to remove Arthur's trousers. He smiled a little before slowing placing his hands on the buckle before looking and silently asking for permission.

He wrapped one arm around Alfred's neck to hold him close, kissing him back longingly. Then he rested his head in the crook of the King's neck and shoulder, panting softly from their closeness. Although he was nervous, he still was willing to help a bit. Arthur trailed his hand down Alfred's arm then to his hand, his fingers trembling slightly, not from fear, but from excitement really. "Go ahead, love…" Murmured softly against Alfred's ear, letting his free hand trail down Alfred's perfectly shaped chest to his lower abdomen, waiting there.

Alfred smiled and took in a deep breath before he slow started to un-do the buckle of his Queen's pants and his trousers a long with that. He couldn't help but shake slightly at the thought that he was going to go all the way tonight and he was rather scared that he would mess up rather badly, as it was Arthur who topped last night and not him. Although he quickly pushed those thought back when he gently tried to remove Arthur's trousers.

The Queen let go of Alfred's hand, reaching up to brush it through those sunny blond locks. He could sense the nervousness of his King, he wanted to relax him somehow, but he knew that it would come with time. Wriggling his hips some to help his trousers and undergarments to slip off his slim frame. Although Alfred thought he would mess up, Arthur was confident he would be fine, and even if something happened, it would be alright in the end. Gently his dainty fingers worked Alfred's belt then slipped his fingers inside the lip of Alfred's pants, pushing them down some.

The King grinned but he couldn't help but blush as Arthur started to undo his own belt. Because of this he leaned back and helped Arthur with his rather annoying pants. Once those were off he chuckled and kissed Arthur's cheek sweetly. "I know I'm sexy and all but make sure not to cum in your pants old man" He chuckled as the then started to rub at the rather wet patch in Arthur's boxers. He then continued to nip at Arthur's chest and he couldn't help but feel as he had to leave more marks up and around his chest and neck feeling rather possessive at that moment.

Biting his lip, the Queen couldn't help but to stare at all that was his King. He blinked his emerald eyes then turned his cheek away, "Hmph, I'm not that easy. Nor am I old." Huffed as he puffed his cheek out in distaste. However he couldn't keep that up, for his facade broke with a needy gasp as he was touched. He tilted his head back slightly moaning quietly at each nip and suckle. This man was being possessive over him, and to be Frank, it felt nice to be wanted kept near and not for others to take. In truth, he just wanted Alfred to need and want him. "Nnh... Heh, that tickles... Al..."

Alfred grinned. "Admit it, if I continued like this then you would~" He purred before nuzzling into Arthur's neck. He then backed away for a moment and bit his lips in thought. A grin broke out before he leaned down and started to using his fingers to tickle at Arthur's side childishly being unable to take the situation seriously. "Oohh~ someone's ticklish" He giggled and continued to try and play around with Arthur.

"That! That's just…" Arthur blabbered flustered by the situation and Alfred's nuzzling. As if he would so easily admit something so embarrassing, even if it was true. He watched his lover back away, his heart puling for a moment when he grinned, but the Queen's stern and flustered face broke out to a childish laugh as he pushed Alfred's hand to get him to stop. "T-that tickle— Alfred!" He couldn't help but to laugh, even though they were in such a situation. Arthur turned away and tried to claw away but couldn't, laughing too hard from the tickling.

Alfred grinned and continued to tickle Arthur for a few more moments before he backed off and quickly removed his underwear so that not only could he free himself but let the moment take him away as he used the fit of giggles as a ice-breaker so that he could remove his underwear without too much tension. "So, what do you think?" He grinned and winks before shuffling down Arthur's body and to his underwear. "So... may I?" He blushed hard before cupping Arthur though the fabric.

Breathing hard from the fit of laughter he had been reduced to, Arthur turned back to his husband and smirked to him. "My thoughts? Oh my… You wouldn't want such sullied things to be said and to taint you~" Purred the Queen, licking his lips slightly while the red blush tainted his pale cheeks. His eyes trailed Alfred all the way down, the colour in his cheeks worsening, biting down on his lip once cupped like that. "A-aye…" Said with a nod of his head.

"My Queen I have already been tainted by your love" He smiled and nuzzled into Arthur's stomach before he grinned. "As I continue on why not taint me even more~ I would love that~" He purred before slowly removing the underwear and throwing them to the side. He looked lovingly over the whole of Arthur's body before sighing quietly with a smile. His head then dipped down to take the head of Arthur whole before slowly working his way down. He wanted Arthur to feel the wonderful pleasure first before he could get to the grand finish. He wanted Arthur to feel loved, safe and owned in a why where he would be loved for all his life. He allowed Arthur to do as he wished and did not withhold Arthur's hips and or would he stop Arthur's hand if he wanted to thrust against his mouth for more pleasure.

"Taint thee more…" The Queen murmured softly, dropping his hands down to run his fingers through his King's hair gently. "Taint… Mm... You're doing that my love." Chuckled as he shifted to help his underpants slide off his body. He shuddered slightly when the warmth cloaked over his member, tilting his head back slightly. Sighing lightly with need, Arthur blinked and looked forward again then down to Alfred. "You feel so good… so... uhn..." Arthur wriggled his hips some to take in the entire feeling of Alfred's love. "Ah... Alfred… Alfred..." He rocked his hips back and forth slightly, cheeks even more flushed. The feeling filled Arthur, letting the nervousness slip away slowly as he whimpered softly from the feelings.

Alfred blushed but he couldn't help but groan as Arthur continued to praise him and as much as he would not like to admit it, he rather enjoyed the rough treatment at the moment. He soon though backed away as he could tell that Arthur was reaching his limit before he grabbed his oils and then tried to slick up his fingers. He gazed into Arthur's eyes and sighed. "You know… since I first met you… your eyes have became so much clearer" He smiled brightly and slowly stuck in one finger within Arthur. "They were so clouded and guarded... but now… they can not lie to me… I feel… I just… they are so much more beautiful" He sighed as he then stuck in his second finger and waited for Arthur to relax before starting to stretch him.

His finger tips pressed against Alfred's head, his nails digging slightly into his scalp at the same time. Feeling his stomach tighten, Arthur twitched under Alfred as the King pulled away. He gazed lovingly to his husband, bracing his hands on the broader man's shoulders; he felt his ears turn red from the other speaking about his eyes. "Have they... I guess I didn't—" His words caught when the man's digit entered, it took him about a second to breath out and continue. "I didn't notice..." It was true. Arthur hadn't noticed it but when Alfred was there, his guard seemed to melt away. He was so much more at ease with the young Prince- the King, then anyone else. Even more than when he was alone. Having a second one enter, Arthur winced slightly, his body tightening up instantly. It took him a few moments, but he took calming breaths to relax his body to the feeling, the stinging pain slowly starting to subside. "I still... enjoy your gaze... only y-yours though..." He breathed out softly, giving a light wince and twitch of his body upward.

Alfred smiled and continued to talk to his Queen, although he felt that he was still a noble King in his eyes too as he was so strong, handsome and he could of picked anyone, he didn't have to allow the Prince advance on him but he was rather grateful that he had allowed it in which lead them to this. Their wedding night and everything running so smoothly. He gently leaned over to kiss Arthur's cheeks before gazing into his eyes and not hiding one emotion within him. "Hmm~ I am rather fond of your gaze too my love, a-and I'm sorry if I am hurting you" He mumbled and before he added the third finger he captured Arthur's lips hoping that would be enough to distracted him.

Francis meanwhile, which all of the guard were distracted with the celebrations within the Kingdom and making sure that all ran smoothly found that there was none beneath the castle and grinned and face splitting grin, things couldn't of gone more his way. He walked over to the special cell and sighed mockingly. "My, my The Royal King of Spades' advisor reduced to a snivelling dog, how pitiful… then, again have you heard? He's taken back the rightful title now… He's married and became the Queen of Spades" He looked over to the man to see how he would react before smirking and pulling out a fresh loaf of bread. "Would you like this my dear advisor?" He questioned the staving man.

Without Alfred, Arthur probably would have ended up unhappy. Unhappy and either alone or forced to marry someone else, such like that adviser. Yes. He was none happier then when he was with Alfred, no matter what happened, maybe that's why his expression had softened and his heart warmed. Thanks to the help of this strange King. Even now, he was able to push a smile before tilting his head back some, about to gasp out but his lips were easily captured. Arthur lovingly kissed his husband back, letting his hips shift up to the prodding and stretching, concentrating on relaxing his body to the feeling.

The red haired ex-adviser lifted his head up, cheeks and eyes hollow from being kept away from everything. He knew that something big was happening in the Kingdom, the guards were happier than ever. Alasdair wanted to snap at the new man, but quickly recognized Francis, they had been close at one point. However his expected look fell down to disgust when the news of _marriage _passed in the air. How could such a thing like this happen, his life was ruined, he had nothing now! His dull gray green eyes looked up then filled with anticipation at the sight of the bread, the man scooting the iron bars of the prison, holding his dirty hand out from behind them. "If thou would be so kind..." He murmured, looking at the food then up to Francis' smirk. "What is it you need of me, sire?"

Alfred couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he could still make Arthur feel so good and wonderful on the inside. He grunted before leaning back and shaking a little. "Do you think… you are stretched enough" He questioned as he started to angle the finger hoping to try and find that one spot in which Arthur would feel pleasure like he had not done before. Alfred had felt it the last time they had came together so intimately and he was determined to do the same to Arthur.

Francis grinned and kneeled down in front of the ex-advisor and passed him the whole fresh loaf into his hands. "How about you work of me? You know Arthur unlike anyone else, you have seen him grow and become who he is today. I need you to come back with me and tell me all that you can… so we can crush this little world of theirs." Francis smirked a deadly smirk as he saw the advisor chomp away at the loaf. "I will be going to war with them in a few years as I know they will start to… create their own family" he spat out sourly. "I want to break them by killing Alfred or Arthur… who ever dies first" He snarled and took out a key from his back pocket and showed Alasdair a copy of the key to his cell. "What do you say my dear friend?" He asked.

Arthur breathed shallowly, swallowing slightly then nodded to Alfred. "I'm ready—ah!" A shock of pleasure shivered across Arthur's body, bringing his eyes to widen and his body to arch up in response. It surprised him, not knowing that Alfred would find that so easily but he did. The Queen licked his lips then rounded his lips against Alfred with a needy whimper. "I need you..." Then he pulled his body to close the gap between them, staring into Alfred's blue eyes, the taste of the pleasure given, nearly drove Arthur crazy. "Please..."

The man greedily grabbed the bread, instantly shoving it to his mouth for a hearty bite of the dry food, but it was food! He ate away hungrily while Francis broke out the deal he was offering. This offered a prize chance for Alasdair to get his revenge on the couple. Before, he wouldn't have taken it, not wanting to hurt or kill his precious King— but now. Alasdair stood up, holding half the loaf of bread in his hand, his other dirty hand rubbing across his lips as a disastrous smirk fell on them. "I want to crush them. I shall be your use to do this." Green eyes, full of venom, determination and malice stared at the key that this King held. "My liege. I shall serve thee."

Alfred was pleased to hear that Arthur felt that he was ready for him but when his arched and moaned rather loudly he couldn't help but grin. He had found that one spot he knew he would drive Arthur insane with. He happily watched as Arthur had admitted that Arthur needed him. He couldn't help but do a small victory dance in his head. He let his hands strike that area a few more times before he withdrew his hands and lined himself up. "Tell me to stop when you want too…but I'm going in" He stated before he moaned and groaned loudly as he slid himself within Arthur after applying oil onto his member.

Francis happily passed over the key as the red head pledged his allegiance to the Diamond's King. He waited for the red haired on to finished his food and open his celled before he started to lead the other to his horse and out of the Kingdom while he did this he explained his plan. "When we get back, you will have your own grand room, all the food you want and if you would like I would love to take care of your hair, it's rather an unfitting style and I would love you fix it" He grinned. "After wards you have had a bath ect, we will discuss on the plans for the future" He gave his evil laugh before hopping onto his horse.

As that spot was teased, Arthur tilted his head back, letting out gasping moans of pleasure. He panted some, his eyes half lidded with lust as he nodded once again, shifting his hips to be more comfortable, and for better access for Alfred. Fingers gripping Alfred's shoulder, Arthur licked his lips some in anticipation. "Just... don't stop…." He purred softly, not caring if it hurt, since the pain was sure to subside eventually. As his King entered, the Queen's fingers gripped tightly, his body stiffening some, even though he told himself to relax as much as he could. Groaning with his lover, Arthur hung his head some until Alfred was fully inside. He wanted to tell him to wait, so that he could adjust to his size, but then again, he didn't say anything. Even he didn't want to wait. Swallowing thickly, Arthur wriggled his hips some in Alfred's member, moaning lightly. "You're huge, love."

With the key in hand, Alasdair wolfed down the rest of the food and stood up, messing with the lock until the bar doors easily slid free. He followed closely to his new King, nervous eyes glancing everywhere to make sure they weren't seen, which thankfully, they were not. At the mention of his hair, the he reached up and touched a lock of the strikingly red coloured hair. "Yes, I do say it is unfitting..." He replied, swinging up on the horse behind Francis. "Many appreciations, dear lord. I am in your debt." The idea of having clean living was wondrous for him. A true dream at that moment. Linking his arms around Francis' waist, they took off for the Diamond's Kingdom, evil plans ensuing in their minds.

Alfred was grateful for the shift in Arthur's legs as he would have had a hard time thrusting else. He chuckled lightly but nodded as he listened to Arthur's request and continued on. Alfred did wait for a few moments so he could catch his breath and take in this moment that they had. For some reason Arthur just looked so much more… attractive and wild it was just torture just starting at him as his body wanted all the Arthur had to offer and it showed. He panted lightly for a few second before blushing and mumbling a 'thanks' before leaning down to kiss Arthur rather gently but it was filled with all of his emotions he hoped Arthur could feel. "I love you Arthur… my precious Queen…" He said before withdrawing before entering and starting up a slow and even pace for them both.

Biting his lip some, Arthur dropped one hand back, back, gripping the pillow as he gazed to his beloved. The King looked, so much larger, and more adult at that moment, leaving Arthur to want to swoon over him, but he kept his head as much as he could. At the kiss, the Queen smiled against their lips, wrapping his arm around Alfred's neck once again, letting their connection deepen as much as it could at that moment before Alfred pulled away. "And I to you... my beloved King." Said hoarsely before the stinging from below made Arthur's face twist up in pain. He knew it would only be a moment, and that it could have been worse. Relaxing his body to the call, his breathing quickened while his breaths mixed with low moans.

Alfred couldn't help it and after a few of his thrusts he tried his best to try and angle things and he would have to admit, he wasn't the best at this but he continued to try at the slow pace but was finding it rather hard. He took a few deep breath before thrusting in deeper trying to hit that damn prostate so Arthur would not only feel pleasure beyond belief but also so that he wouldn't last as long as Alfred as he was rather scared that he could finish at any moment.

Once Alfred pushed deeper, Arthur gasped out loudly with a slight wince. He knew what his lover was doing, and shifted his hips with him, estimating that it would help, if not, it brought more friction in the least. By now, the pain had shifted and steadied out, leaving Arthur a dull ache for his husband. With another trust, Alfred found it. The Queen's finger tips dug into the King's skin, his head tilting back with a low mewl of pleasure as his body shook. "T-there... hurry!" He moaned out, knowing that he was about to finish before Alfred at this point, especially after earlier.

'_Yes I've found it_' He thought proudly. He took a deep breath before used all of his power to push into that one spot over and over again hoping Arthur would at least maybe be a little louder to encourage him but he knew Arthur was a quite one anyway. He nodded and grunted out. "Y-Yes Arthur…." Before he snapped his hips as fast as he could. "A-Arthur!" He yelled out as he came from within his lover. He continued to ride it out though hoping he would hear Arthur's own moan too but he would be sad if he missed it.

As Alfred hit that spot powerfully, Arthur's moans only got louder and more desperate. Normally he would try to be quiet, but since he was asked earlier, he removed the restraint he would normally hold to be quiet. His voice mewled out Alfred's name over and over, his voice peaking suddenly with a loud squeak from the back of his throat. He tried to hold himself from finishing off until after Alfred did, once he felt the hot finish invade his body, Arthur's eyes opened widely. More than just the normal heat mixed below and inside him. His body arched against Alfred's sending his white ribbons to coat his abdomen as his body trembled and twitched slightly.

Alfred smiled brightly as he finally made Arthur hit his peak on his own and all by himself with little help from Arthur. Alfred soon calmed down and panted as he tried to calm his racing heart and the cloud of pleasure in his mind. He withdrew himself from Arthur and he gently lied down with what little strength he had. He ran a hand though Arthur's abdomen to scoop up the white thread of semen and thought for a moment before having a testing lick. He hummed happily. "Sweet" He stated before cleaning up the semen on his fingers and then pulled Arthur into his chest. "So my love… how was the night?" He questioned as he ran a hand though Arthur's hair hoping to sooth him too.

It took him a few moments to come down from his high, but Arthur panted for air and fell against the bed once again. His chest rose and fell with every breath as he tried to figure out what exactly his body had done at that moment before. Emerald eyes gazed over to his King, a smile unable to stop growing on his own face, however when Alfred licked his seed, Arthur's cheeks burned bright red. He was speechless by the action and rather embarrassed as well. Not that it was entirely a bad thing. Arthur rolled off his back, sighing in relief as he nestled against Alfred's chest, both men a bit slick with sweat. He said the only word he could even possibly think of. "Heaven. You're... amazing."

Alfred blushed as Arthur praised him he honestly wasn't expecting that good of a reply. He cuddled into Arthur and sighed. "T-Thanks… Um... well… you heavingly to aswell… Would you like to sleep or are you not tired?" He questioned as he yawned and climbed into bed. He knew his arms, back and legs would be rather tired in the morning but it would be worth it right? He wouldn't have to get up early in the morning to sort out his new Kingly duties and Arthur should be able to relax to sleep the pain away in his rear end.

The queen gave off a light squeak, one of pain, but it was also happiness. He knew that he would have trouble sitting the next day and that his very being would be very sore, but it was worth it. Completely. They should have the next day to relax, as a part of their 'after wedding', and he didn't push away the idea of being able to sleep in the next day. In fact he welcomed it warmly. Arthur yawned lightly and snuggled tighter to the warmth of his beloved. "I am rather tired, I have found that it's terribly hard to sleep, practically impossible, when you are not at my side, love." It was strange, normally he preferred to sleep alone, even when Francis was courting him— or rather he always claimed that was what he preferred. Normally he was not one to admit such needs aloud. "I love you, my King." Murmured the sleepy male, letting his green eyes droop shut.

_Tired he is then. _Alfred thought with a smile as he hummed a tune quietly as he gently let Arthur move from his chest to a pillow and making sure he was asleep before he got up and put on some underwear. He sighed as he could now finally hear the crowds cheering loudly from his window. He stopped and looked to the bedside table for a moment before going into the draw and rooting around in it and sighed. "Just once Alfred… just this once…" He whispered to himself before he grabbed his pip and sat at the window. He lit a spark with his fingers to catch light of the tobacco and opened the window wide as he smoke. He sat there… thinking of what the other king could be doing but then he looked to Arthur and sighed. "I hope I can keep you safe" he mumbled.

It was some time before Alfred returned to bed still smelling like his had smoked but he tried to wash it off with little luck. He then cuddled into the sheets before drifting off to sleep himself. He just hoped Arthur couldn't smell it by morning and hid the pipe back into the bedside table.

As soon as his head hit the cool pillow, the Queen nuzzled it gently, sighing as he fell into a deeper and peaceful sleep. He didn't know that Alfred smoked, nor did he notice while he slept alone in the bed, back rising and falling calmly as he dreamed of silly things, so silly he would never tell. Unicorns it was a blissful and innocent slumber, though he knew once he woke, the fear of war would come back, knowing that things were to be done. Arthur was for his people; he loved them greatly and wanted to ensure their protection. With their joining, Arthur knew that Alfred was in danger as well. Protecting his King was very important, more important than his own life. He knew that Alfred could take him places that Arthur could only dream of.

As soon as his husband came back to bed, the queen crinkled his nose at the scent. Terribly familiar, an old habit of his own, smoking, one he dropped when Francis stopped courting, since he only smoked with the Diamond's king. Sighing out, the queen of spades scooted closer to his King, making sure they touched at least some, so that he could sleep. Almost like an insecure child, needing their security blanket close to them.

Alfred happily cuddled into Arthur though out the night and he smiled once he got up in the morning. He could hear the bird chirping and the sun had already risen. He knew it was all a bit over the top but it was true! He opened his eyes and smiled at his beloved queen. "Morning Arthur" He mumbled and nuzzled into his cheek. "And how are you feeling?" He questioned quietly.

Arthur's only response was a small grunt in his sleep as he curled around his beloved King some. It was comfortable. A nuzzle to his cheek, Arthur stirred slightly, his green eyes fluttering opening slightly to see Alfred's bright blues. "Nngh... Morgnin'…" He muttered then shifted off of his King onto the cooler mattress, looking at him from the side with a sleepy smile. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought… more than I'm used to though."

Alfred sighed as he was reminded of the fact that he wasn't Arthur's first but he was happy enough to have Arthur now by his side. He smiled back and brushed some hair away from Arthur's face and grinned. "Should I get you some pain killing potions? Or would a small spell work?" he questioned as he sat up and yawned. He couldn't have asked for a better morning.

- x – x –

Author's Note: Nexanda here, with another update on this story! w I hope you guys enjoy this scene… it took me AGES to do as you can see xD But yeah Warning!

Sex in this chapter, USUK in that order! Enjoy~ as the story is nowhere near done yet~ don't know when the next chapter will be up though… Sorry!

LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA MY WORK! PM ME FOR THE JOB!


End file.
